


A due passi e un respiro da qui

by Fall11



Series: A due passi e un respiro da qui [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 47,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall11/pseuds/Fall11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo la fine della scuola superiore, c'è chi ha fatto del basket il proprio stile di vita ma non una scelta per il futuro, chi ha rincorso il proprio sogno in America e chi invece è scappato dalla propria ombra; c'è chi sa che si può sempre ricominciare grazie a ciò che si è avuto e chi pensa invece che sia tutto finito e i cocci da buttare.<br/>Il basket li ha fatti incontrare, il basket li porterà a riunirsi e a restare ancora insieme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> **NB:** spoiler generici fino al capitolo 211, storia ambientata a partire dalla fine delle superiori.  
> Kuroko/Kagami, Kasamatsu/Kise, Midorima/Takao + mini Aomine(onesided)/Momoi.

"But that these are the days that bind us together, forever  
and these little things define us forever, forever"  
 _Bad Blood_ \- Bastille

"Non è la fine", questo si ripeteva Kuroko sorridendo nostalgico una volta rimasto da solo negli spogliatoi.  
Si era appena lasciato alle spalle l’ultima partita da giocare contro la Too Academy, _contro Aomine_ : non era stata di certo anche l’ultima da giocare con la maglia del Seirin – il torneo non era ancora finito – ma senza dubbio quella sorta di via di mezzo fra scontro e percorso lungo tre anni fatto insieme a Aomine e il resto della Too ufficialmente finiva lì. Era stato pesante, spesso troppo intenso, ma ne era valsa la pena per entrambe le parti.  
«Io e il capitano vi raggiungiamo dopo» aveva detto Kagami con tono basso e un po’ rude al resto della squadra, indicandolo con un cenno della testa; i ragazzi del primo e secondo anno si erano limitati a rivolgere delle brevi ma intense occhiate a Furihata – probabilmente per cominciare a fargli pressioni affinché raccontasse loro l’ennesima parte della breve storia del Seirin, per meglio comprendere cosa stesse passando per la testa al capitano Kuroko – poi erano andati via, a recuperare il coach perso da qualche parte a chiacchierare con dei vecchi compagni di nazionale, o forse a _infastidirli_.  
Kagami aveva di sicuro capito che lui voleva stare un po’ da solo, e Kuroko era anche abbastanza certo che l’amico sarebbe rimasto _di guardia_ fuori dagli spogliatoi fino a quando non avesse sentito il rumore metallico dell’armadietto che veniva chiuso, cenno che da lì a poco sarebbe uscito. Quello su cui invece era incerto era se Kagami avesse anche intuito o meno che prima di raggiungere il resto della squadra era sua intenzione incontrare Aomine; in ogni caso Kagami avrebbe fatto finta di non averlo capito, mascherando tutto dietro il solito rimprovero di scomparire sempre nei momenti meno opportuni.  
Loro due erano fatti così, del resto: su quello che erano i rapporti con i vecchi amici d’infanzia o compagni di squadra – Himuro, la Generazione dei Miracoli – non si azzardavano mai l’uno a criticare l’altro, emettere sentenze nette o darsi consigli, semmai si limitavano a offrirsi supporto a vicenda e a capire quando l’altro _voleva_ essere capito o piuttosto essere lasciato da solo a sbollire i nervi o una nuova delusione.  
"Non è la fine" si ripeté di nuovo inspirando a fondo e decidendosi a chiudere l’armadietto, e poco dopo sentì fuori dalla porta il suono di passi di piedi troppo grandi che si allontanavano – come immaginato, Kuroko scosse la testa sorridendo.  
Stava per mettersi il borsone in spalla quando ricevette un nuovo messaggio al cellulare: "Sto aspettando".  
"Arrivo" digitò veloce avviandosi all’incontro.  
Camminò con passi misurati lungo il corridoio che conduceva all’uscita all’aperto, cercando di rivivere col pensiero le altre volte che negli anni passati aveva fatto lo stesso percorso; volte in cui era stato sconfitto da Aomine, volte in cui aveva vinto, volte in cui si era sentito distrutto, volte in cui aveva in parte ritrovato ciò che pensava di aver perso, volte in cui era stato un kohai, poi un senpai, poi un _capitano_.  
E al termine di quel corridoio, alla luce del sole, c’era una bizzarra fine ad attenderlo, una fine che indossava la tuta della Too, stava appoggiata a una transenna e gli rivolgeva uno sguardo perplesso e un po’ burbero insieme.  
«Alla buon’ora, Tetsu, hai preso lezioni da Akashi su come essere in ritardo dopo aver _convocato_ qualcuno?»  
«Scusa, Aomine-kun» e non aggiunse altro perché in effetti il suo era stato un ritardo quasi voluto.  
Aomine gli rivolse un’occhiata indagatrice velata di sarcasmo. «Volevi dirmi?»  
Per tutta risposta, gli sorrise sincero. «È stato un piacere giocare contro di te in questi anni, grazie di tutto, Aomine-kun. Arrivederci».  
L’altro restò basito per dei lunghi secondi in cui però il suo sguardo tradì più di un’emozione, poi stornò a proprio modo, il solito. «Con che faccia dopo avermi battuto mi fai venire qui solo per dirmi "arrivederci"?!»  
«Veramente pensavo anche di offrirti un ghiacciolo».  
«Al diavolo il ghiacciolo, Tetsu!»  
«…e di farti i miei auguri e non dirti mica addio» aggiunse con un altro sorriso malinconico. «Alla fine delle medie non ci siamo neanche salutati, ho preferito scomparire, stavolta invece volevo che facessimo _entrambi_ le cose per bene».  
Aomine sbuffò e strinse le braccia al petto. «Tu sei proprio certo di non voler continuare a giocare?»  
«Non smetterò mica: giocherò ancora perché mi piace farlo, qualsiasi sia il campo a disposizione, ma non è la mia scelta per il futuro» ribatté deciso.  
L’altro emise uno strano borbottio scornato. «La cosa mi fa piacere e mi dispiace allo stesso modo».  
«Avrai però occasione di batterti ancora contro Kagami-kun durante il campionato dei college americani» gli ricordò con una punta di orgoglio. Sia Aomine che Kagami erano stati adocchiati da degli scout, e se nel caso di Kagami ritornare a Los Angeles era stata quasi una scelta naturale per migliorarsi ulteriormente tornando alle origini, per Aomine andare dall’altra parte del mondo voleva dire scommettere altre dieci, cento volte ancora su chi fosse in grado di batterlo se non se stesso.  
Aomine sorrise furbo. «Non so se avrò abbastanza tempo per concedergli ogni tanto un uno contro uno… e se saprà mantenersi al mio livello».  
«Non vorrà mantenersi al tuo livello, vorrà _superarti_ ».  
«Che ci provi!» ghignò con arroganza e un brillio di divertimento negli occhi. Poi sospirò e cambiò espressione, distolse lo sguardo. «Ti va davvero bene così, Tetsu? Voglio dire… siamo stati compagni di squadra e… _lo sappiamo_ , non le prendi esattamente bene certe separazioni…» concluse incerto riferendosi vago al modo in cui erano finiti i loro rapporti alle medie – un modo nebuloso, aspro e ricco di incomprensioni dovute a distanze di un certo tipo.  
«Io e Kagami non stiamo per allontanarci perché abbiamo cominciato a giocare in modo diverso» replicò scegliendo con cura le parole e stando attento a non metterci dentro nessuna amarezza, «ma perché abbiamo fatto scelte diverse per il futuro. Non posso dire di non essere triste, ma…» abbozzò un sorriso, «essere lontani non significa perdere qualcuno, no?»  
«Lo spero, Tetsu, lo spero davvero» sbuffò forte distogliendo lo sguardo da lui e dandogli una pacca sulla testa, proprio come faceva alle volte in quei giorni lontani alle medie. Kuroko restò per un attimo sorpreso da quel gesto, ma poi sorrise contento e grato, perché ciò gli fece venire in mente _un sacco_ di cose che da bambino non gli aveva mai detto, più che per cocciutaggine, introversione o timidezza soltanto perché aveva pensato, sbagliando, di aver tutto il tempo del mondo per potergliele dire.  
«Aomine-kun, sono felice di averti incontrato».  
Lui gli arruffò in modo brusco i capelli rivolgendogli un’espressione annoiata quanto disgustata. «Non credevo che dopo "arrivederci" avessi altro ancora di così patetico da dirmi».  
«Davvero» insisté, «sei una persona generosa».  
«Basta con queste sviolinate atroci!»  
«Hai creduto in me quando neanche io credevo in me stesso» continuò imperterrito, «sapevi che non avevo certo il tuo talento, ma mi permettevi di allenarti con te senza alcuna riserva e come _pari_ , perché amavamo entrambi il basket e…» Si fermò dal continuare la frase perché di certo Aomine non avrebbe retto il seguito, però lo pensò: "e hai deciso di darmi tutto quello che potevi nella stessa misura in cui ti davi al basket".  
Suonava paradossale rispetto a quello che era diventato Aomine poi, ma era vero, gli aveva dato tutto lo spazio e tempo necessario senza mai farlo sentire inferiore, non aveva mai avuto nessun atteggiamento egoistico nei suoi confronti e per lui era perfino stato pronto a buttare via il proprio ruolo in squadra. Aomine era stato altruista, buono e trasparente. Se battersi contro gli altri quattro della Generazione dei Miracoli era stato spiacevole, contro Aomine era stato doloroso, perché nessuno come lui sapeva che persona era stata.  
Era stata la sua luce, ma poi Aomine era diventato troppo accecante per poter avere ancora un’ombra intorno.  
La mano di Aomine restò sulla sua testa, Kuroko lo vide diventare pensieroso e storcere il naso. «Tetsu, non hai mai avuto paura che ti potesse succedere di nuovo quello che è successo con noi cinque, _con me_?»  
"Di incontrare qualcuno che ama talmente il basket da vivere solo di quello fino a trasformarsi in un mostro assetato di vittoria?" «Sì» ammise.  
Aomine sorrise ironico scrollando la testa, scostò la mano. «Hai vinto tu, Tetsu» e Kuroko non gli chiese a che tipo di vittoria si stesse riferendo, «perché nonostante tutto non molli mai, da bravo veterano» concluse con una pacca troppo forte sulla spalla. «E lo sai che mi fa piacere che tu non abbia rinunciato mai». Non specificò se si riferisse al basket o a rivedere almeno una parte del vecchio Aomine, ma non ce ne fu bisogno.  
«Sono davvero felice di aver giocato con te e contro di te, Aomine-kun» rimarcò il concetto, stavolta con una punta di imbarazzo, perché anche se non erano più bambini erano ancora dei giovani ragazzi, _dei maschi_ , ed esprimere certi sentimenti era socialmente inappropriato. Salutarsi per bene era però doveroso.  
«Seh-seh» annuì Aomine alzando gli occhi al cielo con finta aria distratta. «Io ho perso, tu hai vinto» riassunse, ed era anche il suo modo per evidenziare delle scuse sottintese, «buona fortuna, Tetsu» e senza abbassare lo sguardo chiuse la mano a pugno rivolgendola verso di lui.  
Kuroko sorrise e batté il proprio pugno contro il suo. «Buona fortuna a te, Aomine-kun».  
«Vai via» gli disse monocorde continuando a fissare il cielo.  
«Uh?» si sorprese.  
«Togliti da piedi prima che ci raggiunga Satsuki! Allontanati tu per primo, stavolta».  
Kuroko colse il sottotesto, si risistemò il borsone in spalla, si voltò e andò via. Non guardò mai indietro perché sapeva che tanto Aomine stava rivolgendo ancora lo sguardo al cielo.  
"Non è la fine", però era davvero triste, non struggente, ma comunque spiacevole: in quei tre anni Aomine e la Too per lui e il Seirin avevano significato tanto, magari non sempre cose belle, ma comunque dei simboli importanti, e ora l’ultima partita era stata fatta e l’ultimo saluto era stato dato.  
«Buona fortuna» ripeté di nuovo, sottovoce e al vento, perché in fondo ne avevano entrambi davvero tanto bisogno.  
  
  
"Si ricomincerà da capo", questo pensava Kise negli spogliatoi nel dopopartita; di sottofondo c’era il cicaleccio degli altri compagni di squadra stanchi ma soddisfatti della vittoria, lui stava finendo di riallacciarsi la giacca mettendo in mostra un sorrisetto felice appena velato di nostalgia.  
Per qualche attimo restò a fissare i colori della tuta prestando più ascolto alle voci degli altri ragazzi, a cui dava le spalle: l’odore degli spogliatoi non era di certo qualcosa di piacevole da ricordare, ma ogni squadra aveva la propria atmosfera, _il proprio spirito_ , e Kise sapeva che quei momenti del dopopartita gli sarebbero mancati. I colori e le voci della Kaijo High più che averlo influenzato l’avevano reso in parte ciò che era diventato adesso, tutte cose grazie a cui avrebbe potuto ricominciare anche una volta finita la scuola superiore: per costruire un nuovo percorso bisogna sapere prima di tutto cosa si vuole di preciso, e lui l’aveva capito da un pezzo grazie anche a loro.  
Forse era un tantino inappropriato mostrarsi così felice dopo l’ultima partita giocata tutti insieme, però quello che l’aspettava dopo era così completamente nuovo e ironicamente familiare da renderlo eccitato: squadra nuova, senpai e capitano vecchio.  
Il tipo di capitano che era Kasamatsu Yukio e il senso di appartenenza alla squadra che sapeva dare non potevano essere né replicati né sostituiti da qualcun altro – o lui _o niente_.  
Kasamatsu gli avrebbe sempre dato torto – con un calcio – e lui avrebbe sempre ritenuto a voce alta di avere invece ragione – con tono infantile e capriccioso il più delle volte – ma dentro di sé e col senno di poi gli toccava ammettere che Kasamatsu non sbagliava mai, che lui poteva essere un gran talento quanto voleva, ma l’esperienza e il buon senso non erano proprio noccioline e spesso era davvero necessario che qualcuno gli ficcasse ciò in testa a suon di calci. Probabilmente Kasamatsu con i suoi modi un po’ bruschi lo aveva fermato dal montarsi talmente tanto la testa da farsi male da solo, la sua presenza e il suo spirito da capitano quindi gli erano _necessari_.  
Kise ripercorse con la mente i lenti ma piacevoli passi che due anni prima l’avevano portato a stare insieme al suo capitano assoluto, _in tutti i sensi possibili_ , dentro e fuori da un campo. Si accorse che non sapeva dire quando di preciso aveva iniziato a non star bene senza Kasamatsu – dire che _stava male_ sarebbe stata un’esagerazione, _almeno agli inizi_. Non stava bene perché era _irrequieto_ , tutto qui. Si era abituato un po’ troppo all’idea che Kasamatsu avesse in fondo sempre ragione, era diventato sempre più facile e spontaneo chiedergli un parere su ogni cosa – anche su qualcosa di stupido, solo per vedere la sua reazione o infastidirlo – perché era _il senpai_ , _il capitano_ e – che cavolo! – non riusciva a trovare qualcosa di davvero sbagliato nelle sue ragioni.  
Davvero, chiedergli un parere era diventata una dipendenza, nonostante poi la risposta fosse sempre accompagnata da un calcio e un sonoro "idiota", quindi quando Kasamatsu non c’era lui si sentiva… irrequieto. Poi aveva pure iniziato a girarsi per chiedergli qualcosa anche quando lui non c’era – riflesso incondizionato o follia pura? – e quando si rendeva conto che alle sue spalle non c’era nessuno diventava _davvero triste_.  
Dopo anche _stare_ con Kasamatsu era diventato una dipendenza, e ciò non gli aveva fatto neanche paura, anzi le proprie emozioni lo avevano incuriosito: si era sentito tornare bambino, e ciò era stupido, però era bello rincorrere tutte le sensazioni provate, acchiapparle e dar loro un nome e un posto ben preciso; era come fare un castello di carte – pezzi numerati e classificati, struttura fragile – e Kise sapeva che il risultato finale sarebbe stato davvero speciale, quindi lo aspettava con ansia. Una volta messa anche l’ultima carta in perfetto equilibrio sul tetto del castello, aveva sorriso felice e perfino compiaciuto, ma con la pazienza che Kasamatsu gli aveva insegnato ad avere – a suon di calci, e ciò era doveroso dirlo – aveva atteso il momento giusto per _dirglielo_.  
Non era mai stato il tipo da essere insicuro su qualcosa che voleva o gli piaceva, non aveva preso neanche in considerazione l’idea che Kasamatsu non lo ricambiasse, era stato certo che per lui valesse la stessa cosa: per uscire allo scoperto e fare la grande confessione del secolo restava solo da far capire a Kasamatsuche lui _fosse certo di essere certo_ , perché a tratti pareva davvero che l’altro _non capisse_. Buffo, perché gli sembrava abbastanza chiaro che se Kasamatsu per lui era l’unico capitano, lui per Kasamatsu era invece l’asso insostituibile della squadra: erano dati di fatto, non credenze contestabili, un pensiero a doppio filo che creava una sensazione di appartenenza che si estendeva anche oltre il campo da gioco.  
Aveva atteso, con pazienza e sicurezza, continuando a infastidirlo quanto gli pareva e piaceva, sorridendo sprezzante anche quando l’altro gli chiedeva di smetterla di essere così idiota, perché sapeva che il suo capitano avrebbe apprezzato tanto se tutto fosse venuto fuori in modo naturale e non forzato, e comunque Kise non aveva mai pensato a lui a come una ragazza qualsiasi con cui flirtare in modo scemo a lungo – prima di tutto perché era un _ragazzo_ e poi perché decisamente non era una persona _qualsiasi_ – nessuna delle volte in cui erano usciti insieme aveva mai tentato di dare al tutto un’impronta romantica – Kasamatsu l’avrebbe trovato disgustoso e a pensarci bene _anche lui_.  
Poi era giunta la fine della scuola per il capitano e l’inevitabile abbandono della squadra, e Kise era stato sicuro che entrambi stessero pensando "Se non ora, quando?"  
Erano usciti insieme a comprare un paio di scarpe per giocare, nulla che non avessero già fatto in passato, ma Kise aveva notato subito quanto si fosse irrigidita la postura di Kasamatsu quando gli aveva chiesto se gli andasse di recarsi a casa sua; gli aveva risposto di sì con un sorriso sereno.  
Quella era stata la prima volta che entrava in camera del suo capitano, quindi non si era di certo risparmiato di indicare qualsiasi oggetto attirasse la sua attenzione ponendogli domande imbarazzanti, anche perché se non l’avesse fatto non sarebbe stato normale e tutto il resto che li aspettava poi non sarebbe sorto a galla in modo naturale.  
Kasamatsu l’aveva preso a calci un paio di volte, poi lui si era seduto "sul letto del senpaiiii" e aveva indicato felice una chitarra posata accanto alla scrivania.  
«Lo sapevo, l’avevo capito dai tuoi gusti musicali che eri un tipo da chitarra! E la suoni pure! Suoneresti per me, senpai?»  
«Perché mai dovrei farlo?! Se non ho mai detto a nessuno che suono, di preciso cosa ti fa pensare che ora dovrei farlo addirittura per te?!»  
Kise gli aveva rivolto un sorriso provando a nasconderci dentro tutta la malinconia che sentiva. «Perché queste sono le ultime volte in cui posso chiamarti _senpai_ , senpai?»  
Kasamatsu aveva sbuffato abbassando lo sguardo, poi aveva preso la chitarra e si era seduto a terra poggiando la schiena contro il materasso. «Però sarò _sempre_ un tuo senpai nel basket» aveva borbottato, «perché avrò _sempre_ più esperienza di te!» Kise, soddisfatto e gongolante, si era accomodato meglio sul letto.  
Per un po’ l’aveva ascoltato suonare dei pezzi sconosciuti ma dall’aria vagamente occidentale, ma quando poi le note erano scivolate via su una melodia più malinconica si era ritrovato a fissargli la nuca con la certezza che in quel momento avessero entrambi la stessa espressione sul volto – benché non potesse attestarlo sul serio.  
"Se non ora, quando?"  
Kise aveva allungato le braccia per stringerlo a sé da dietro, per dirgli con voce ferma e bassa cosa li aspetta – non tristezza, ma certezze. «Entrerò nella tua stessa università».  
Lui in risposta aveva serrato appena la mascella, di sicuro una volta tanto non perché fosse infastidito da Kise e da quel gesto, quanto forse da se stesso e anche dall’imbarazzo; la mano che aveva posato sul braccio di Kise per spingerlo ad allentare la presa intorno a lui non era stata così forte e piena di convinzione, l’altra era rimasta a reggere la chitarra. «Kise, non…»  
«Entrerò anche nella tua stessa squadra». Poi tutta quella vicinanza aveva costretto Kise ad allentare i freni alla voglia di tenerezza: l’aveva stretto di più nascondendo la testa nell’incavo del suo collo. Non l’aveva sentito irrigidirsi in risposta, ma piuttosto quasi restare in attesa, indeciso, o forse incredulo. « _Yukio_ , per favore… Mi aspetterai? Perché non credo di voler un altro capitano…» e non c’era stato neanche bisogno di specificare cosa nascondesse la parola "capitano".  
Kasamatsu aveva posato in modo brusco la chitarra a terra e si era voltato verso di lui serrandogli la mano intorno al braccio; l’aveva fissato arrabbiato, impaurito, insicuro… _un sacco di cose insieme_ , era sembrato sul punto di scoppiare. «Sei sicuro di volermi seguire? Lo sai che non mi è mai interessato chi sei e da dove vieni e non credere che me lo farò pesare in futuro: una volta dentro la mia squadra, sei parte di essa e basta».  
«Lo so» e con una mano aveva provato ad accennare una timida carezza al viso, «ma sono sicur…»  
Kasamatsu non gli aveva fatto finire la frase, si era sollevato dal pavimento quanto bastava per protrarsi a baciarlo sulla bocca, con uno slancio talmente violento e improvviso da spingere Kise all’indietro.  
Entrambi avevano baciato delle ragazze prime d’allora, e lo sapevano, ma anche a distanza di quasi due anni Kise amava definire quello il vero primo bacio di entrambi: la prima volta che si trovava in camera del suo capitano, la luce soffusa del tramonto che entrava dalla finestra e loro due per metà sul letto e per metà sul pavimento intenti a baciarsi in modo scomodo, impacciato eppure impetuoso.  
Ce n’erano stati altri di baci poi, sempre meno imbarazzati e più sensuali, un paio di appuntamenti finiti con partite uno contro uno in campetti da basket semi abbandonati – conclusi con la schiena contro la rete e un sorriso furbo che il capitano gli copriva con la propria bocca – e per finire una domanda che due anni dopo Kasamatsu gli aveva posto rivolgendogli la schiena nell’atto di raccogliere dal pavimento la propria maglia, abbandonata lì prima che finissero a letto.  
«Verrai a vivere qui?»  
Erano nell’appartamento da universitario del capitano; Kise, ancora mezzo nudo sul letto, neanche mezz’ora prima si era divertito a dire quanto fosse scandaloso che lui si portasse a letto qualcuno con ancora addosso la divisa delle superiori. Aveva sorriso alla sua cocciutaggine nel non mostragli il proprio volto in quel momento importante e si era abbassato per guardare se la sua cravatta fosse finita sotto il letto.  
Kasamatsu non gli aveva neanche chiesto se "per puro caso" _gli andasse_ di condividere l’appartamento, lo dava per scontato.  
«Senpai, non credevo che non farlo fosse un’opzione!»  
In risposta l’altro aveva indossato la maglia e si era voltato a guardarlo nascondendo un sorriso dietro un’espressione burbera.  
Quello era successo poco meno di un mese prima.  
Mise il borsone in spalla, salutò allegro il resto della squadra e si avviò all’uscita – per i convenevoli da congedo da studente del terzo anno si sarebbe rifatto il giorno dopo a scuola, in palestra. Trovò Kasamatsu ad aspettarlo fuori con la solita espressione stoica da dopopartita – anche se non era stato lui a giocarla – e una lattina di pocari in mano.  
Kise sventolò una mano in aria e gridò festoso. «Senpai! Ho vinto!»  
«Non c’è bisogno che tu l’annunci al mondo in quel modo, idiota!» Gli lanciò contro la lattina in un palese tentativo di centrargli la fronte, ma Kise la bloccò per un pelo. « _L’ho visto_ che hai vinto».  
Era raro che si perdesse una sua partita di campionato.  
Kise sorrise giocherellando con la bibita, cercando anche di gongolare il meno possibile per quel piccolo regalo – ricevuto con un lancio assassino, ma tant’è, era sempre un pensiero che il senpai aveva avuto per lui e comunque era quello il suo stile. «Sono contento che tu sia venuto a vedermi, senpai! È stata la mia ultima partita con il Kaijo!»  
«Lo so» commentò abbassando lo sguardo sulla sua tuta blu e bianca con una certa nostalgia: dovevano entrambi molto a quei colori.  
Kise si sentì in dovere di smorzare l’atmosfera. «Senpai, che ne dici di andare a…»  
«Taci!» Gli afferrò con forza un braccio e lo trascinò con sé lontano dalla folla.  
Stava per chiedergli con un filo di preoccupazione cos’avesse in mente di fare, ma quando lo vide dirigersi verso un angolo appartato e all’ombra capì e sorrise. Kasamatsu lo spinse senza tanti complimenti verso il muro e lo baciò.  
«Sto per tornare a essere _davvero_ il tuo capitano» gli mormorò con aria di sfida, «non credere che ti farò sconti».  
«Non ho mai pensato che me li avresti concessi» replicò sullo stesso tono.  
L’altro continuò puntandogli un dito contro il petto. «E non credere neanche per un solo istante che mi fregherà sapere in quale squadra sei stato e cosa sei capace di fare, benché lo abbia visto di persona: avrai un mucchio di nuovi senpai, sai?» Spinse di più il dito contro il petto facendogli male di proposito. «Dovrai muovere il culo per guadagnarti il titolo di asso, perché sarai nel _mio_ campo e nella _mia_ squadra e io pretendo massimo rispetto per chi ha esperienza. Tu sei la matricola Kise Ryota della _mia_ squadra e io sono il tuo capitano e senpai Kasamatsu Yukio: hai qualche lamentela?»  
Ghignò appena prima di rispondergli. «Nessuna». Lui più che baciarlo sembrò morderlo.  
"Si ricomincerà da capo", pensò di nuovo Kise, e cercò di prepararsi il più possibile a tutto.  
  
  
"È finita" continuava a pensare amaro e sarcastico Takao, steso sulla panca dello spogliatoio vuoto. Rideva e tremava per il nervoso, le braccia a coprirgli il volto e il dolore fisico per il pugno ricevuto che si stava estendendo in modo rapido a tutto il corpo.  
Si alzò di scatto e si mise a sedere provando a riprendere il controllo di se stesso, _fallendo_. Allungò i polsini della tuta sulle mani per coprirsele, poi cambiò idea e li strinse nel pugno; strinse forte tremando ancora, cercando così di trattenersi dal prendere a pugni gli armadietti. Ghignò cinico, rise di se stesso ancora, ancora e _ancora_. Perché, davvero, non si aspettava niente in cambio dopo aver finalmente sputato il rospo – perché solo in quel modo poteva definire qualcosa che per anni se n’era stato li, fra la bocca dello stomaco e la gola, a dar fastidio di giorno e a far male alcune notti e che finora era stato impossibile cacciar fuori – non voleva una risposta e avrebbe accettato perfino di essere ignorato – anche perché conoscendo lo stile di _lui_ quella sarebbe stata una risposta bella e buona – sperava solo che l’altro l’ _accettasse_ , sia nel bene che nel male, non che lo _rinnegasse_ a tal punto da picchiarlo.  
 _L’aveva afferrato per il colletto, guardato in faccia come una belva furiosa e ferita, sbattuto contro gli armadietti e poi gli aveva sferrato un pugno_.  
Considerando che lui così facendo si era di sicuro fatto male alla sua preziosa mano sinistra, doveva avere avuto davvero voglia di massacrarlo fino a cancellarlo dalla faccia della Terra.  
Takao non gli aveva chiesto nulla, aveva solo esposto in modo chiaro e una volta tanto non ironico quello che sentiva, era stato anche pronto a sentire dire un’offesa, un insulto urlato, ma non a leggergli negli occhi _la voglia di non averlo mai conosciuto_.  
"È finita" pensò di nuovo ridendo sarcastico, ringraziò se stesso di aver aspettato la fine del torneo per dirglielo e si disse che comunque non si sarebbe mai pentito di averglielo detto, perché non era da lui escludere un’opzione e non provare a vivere la vita al meglio.  
Aveva passato giorni, settimane, mesi e anni interi a farsi accettare e _riconoscere_ in tutto e per tutto da lui, e ora era _finita_.  
Rise di nuovo amaro battendo un piede contro il pavimento, poi chinò la testa, artigliò le dita fra i capelli ed esasperato e incapace di contenersi ancora urlò ferito.  
"È finita".  
  
  
Kuroko palleggiava in modo quieto nel campetto non molto lontano dal _Maji Burger_. La sua carriera da capitano si era conclusa con un buon secondo posto alla Winter Cup e per quanto quell’ultima sconfitta proprio alla fine bruciasse ancora, era soddisfatto.  
Aveva avuto altre vittorie come capitano quell’anno, sia materiali che spirituali, e non aveva mai immaginato che un giorno il "suo" basket l’avrebbe portato non solo a supportare una squadra, ma anche a guidarla.  
Al termine del suo secondo anno di scuola, il club di basket della Seirin High aveva avuto delle grosse perdite, perché non solo si era diplomata più della metà dei giocatori regolari più il vecchio capitano, ma perfino la coach aveva lasciato il club e la scuola. Il Seirin si era ritrovato senza i suoi fondatori, senza capitano, senza coach e di conseguenza con lo spirito di squadra a pezzi.  
Kagetora aveva detto che gli piangeva il cuore a vedere il lavoro della sua amata figlia andare sprecato, così dopo anni aveva deciso di tornare ad allenare una squadra e di prendere in mano quanto lasciato da Riko – anche perché dopotutto il Seirin era stato plasmato _anche_ secondo i suoi ideali, tramite la figlia.  
Quando Hyuga e Riko il loro ultimo giorno avevano chiamato Kuroko da parte per annunciargli la loro decisione, lui era rimasto stupito.  
Riko aveva sorriso ironica inarcando un sopracciglio. «Chi altri, sennò? Furihata che ha un problema con le pressioni? Quella testa calda di Kagami?»  
«Tu sei il più esperto, fra quelli del secondo anno» aveva aggiunto serio Hyuga. «Alle medie sei riuscito a farti abbastanza strada da essere accettato e riconosciuto dalla Generazione dei Miracoli, hai affrontato parecchie partite con e contro di loro e sappiamo entrambi quanto di per sé questo sia già un grosso allenamento» aveva concluso sbuffando e lanciandogli contro un pallone – quasi la resa simbolica della fascia di capitano.  
«E c’è bisogno di qualcuno che sappia raffreddare sempre i bollenti spiriti del nostro asso e guidarlo» aveva rincarato Riko facendo una faccina innocente coronata da un occhiolino. «La nostra quadra è molto giovane, ma ciò non vuol dire che non abbia già il suo pezzo di storia importante, e tu di questo pezzo ne fai decisamente parte: conosci il nostro spirito e hai contribuito a formarlo, non ci dispiacerebbe se fossi proprio tu a portarlo avanti».  
Kuroko non si era sentito così felice neanche dopo aver fatto un canestro decisivo proprio sul fischio finale: aveva stretto il pallone a sé e aveva rivolto loro un inchino grato. «Grazie per la fiducia, senpai, coach. Farò di tutto per non deludervi».  
Poco più tardi Izuki dopo l’annuncio ufficiale si era rivolto a lui sorridendo e mostrandogli il pollice all’insù. «Chi meglio di te che sai creare dei fili _invisibili_ di congiunzione fra i compagni?» Riko l’aveva punito per la pessima battuta con un doloroso scappellotto.  
Non era stato facile guidare Furihata lungo la strada per diventare il loro nuovo playmaker regolare, perché sostenere un compagno di squadra come pari e guidarlo come capitano erano due cose diverse, ma non c’era stata gioia più grande di accogliere la fiducia dei senpai e della coach, quindi si era impegnato e ci aveva messo tutta la dedizione e tutto l’affetto possibile.  
Avevano vinto sia delle partite che delle scommesse fatte con loro stessi, altre volte avevano perso, ma per il modo in cui non avevano mai rinunciato ad andare avanti e a nessuna parte di loro stessi pur di vincere, Kuroko sentiva di poter dire che erano davvero diventati i numero uno in Giappone.  
Sorrise alle prime stelle della sera e lanciò a canestro. _Sbagliò_.  
«Continui a fare schifo» brontolò Kagami alle sue spalle; l’aveva raggiunto lasciando gli altri al _Maji Burger_.  
«Kagami-kun, continui a essere irrispettoso nei confronti del tuo capitano». Sapeva quanto la questione kohai-senpai infastidisse da sempre Kagami, era _fantastico_ adesso stuzzicarlo anche con la scusa di essere un suo superiore, quasi più bello che mettergli Tetsuya #2 sulla schiena durante le flessioni.  
Lui sbuffò e s’impossessò del pallone, lanciò a canestro. _Non lo mancò_. «Non credere che a Los Angeles mi mancherà la tua ironia _inespressiva_ ».  
Kuroko riprese il pallone e lo fece roteare in equilibrio su un dito. «Non ti mancherà il basket giapponese, Kagami-kun? Ricordo che qualche anno fa, proprio su questo campo, ti sei lamentato abbastanza di quanto fosse inferiore rispetto a quello americano».  
Lui gli rubò la palla con un gesto veloce e violento della mano. «Perché per certi versi _lo è_ » confermò palleggiando, «ma questo non vuol dire che non abbia i suoi punti di forza» ghignò saltando per un dunk.  
Kuroko cercò di non pensare a quanto quella prossima separazione e quella situazione per certi versi fossero simili a ciò che era successo alla fine delle medie, provò solo a concentrarsi sulle differenze tra quello che era stato e quello che aveva davanti ora. «E noi ti mancheremo?» domandò afferrando il pallone al rimbalzo, ma con voce appena udibile.  
«Cosa?» infatti chiese Kagami perplesso.  
«Dicevo, di certo non ti mancherà Aomine-kun». Era abbastanza sicuro che Kagami sarebbe stato disposto a rincorrerlo per tutti gli States pur di sfidarlo ancora, sempre con la faccia di un esaltato. Era anche questo che gli piaceva di lui.  
«Ammetto che non pensavo che un giorno avrebbe avuto abbastanza fegato da lasciare il Giappone per cercare nuove sfide: hai vinto, Kuroko» gli sorrise soddisfatto, «sei riuscito a far crollare le sue convinzioni e farlo scendere dal piedistallo, almeno abbastanza da spingerlo a pensare che "l’unico in grado di battere me sono io stesso, ma magari vado ad annunciarlo anche in America che non si sa mai"» ironizzò sghignazzando.  
«Kagami-kun, hai avuto anche tu i tuoi momenti di egocentrismo ed egoismo» gli ricordò.  
Lui smorzò il tono e storse appena il naso. «Credo però di averti prestato molta più attenzione di quanto abbia fatto lui, visti i risultati» mise a segno un altro canestro.  
Ed era vero, così tanto che subito dopo il campetto deserto si riempì di un’atmosfera densa e soffocante, eppure piacevole – anche se non così tanto da non spingere Kuroko a scappare – era _consapevolezza_.  
Le sue amicizie più significative erano sempre nate e cresciute grazie al basket, per la seconda volta nella sua vita aveva stretto amicizia con un "idiota maniaco del basket", una persona ancora una volta generosa ma dai modi un po’ rudi e troppo diretti, ancora un’altra volta un’ala grande di cui essere l’ombra; molte volte agli inizi del loro rapporto si era augurato che Kagami non diventasse come gli altri della Generazione dei Miracoli, perché Kuroko non era così ingenuo o fiducioso da pensare che avrebbe retto bene l’essere di nuovo lasciato indietro – senza più fiducia e senza più passione per il gioco – e lo spaventava sul serio la prospettiva di odiare un’altra volta il basket e ancor di più l’idea di perdere delle persone _per colpa_ del basket tanto amato.  
Era davvero imbarazzante vedere cosa nascondevano le differenze che c’erano fra il rapporto che aveva avuto con Aomine e quello che aveva con Kagami, si ci concentrava per darsi coraggio e dirsi che non avrebbe perso di nuovo la sua luce, ma erano differenze _forti_ , _intense_ … Sapeva dare loro un nome ma non riusciva a dirlo ad alta voce e non per vergogna, ma per _paura_.  
Anni prima non aveva avuto paura di correre verso quel campetto per dire a Kagami che all’inizio aveva pensato solo di usarlo, che non c’era una vera motivazione dietro la sua scelta di essere la sua ombra, aveva rischiato di mandare all’aria il loro rapporto, ma era stato sincero. Sul serio, era felice di averlo incontrato, _era stata una fortuna_ , perché con una persona diversa da lui probabilmente sarebbe andato a pezzi, o forse sarebbe caduto anche lui nella parte più oscura del basket. Grazie al cielo, si erano incontrati.  
Ma ora aveva _paura_.  
Il basket li aveva uniti e ora li stava separando, ma senza più un pallone e un canestro fra di loro, sarebbe stato lo stesso? Di cos’altro avrebbero parlato? _Cos’altro sarebbero stati_? Valeva la pena aprire bocca e dar fiato a quello che sentiva? Poi sarebbe cambiato _ancora di più_ tutto, come se già i cambiamenti che li aspettavano non fossero abbastanza… quindi magari… forse no, era meglio non dirlo.  
«Kuroko?» lo richiamò Kagami perplesso, scuotendolo dai suoi pensieri. «Cosa stai rimuginando? Qua non ci sono asciugamano per coprirsi la testa quando si pensa, come in panchina» scherzò.  
Kuroko gli avrebbe volentieri lanciato contro la propria polsiera elastica, ma purtroppo in quel momento non ce l’aveva, e comunque… Kagami l’aveva riportato alla realtà e a calmarsi – riuscivano sempre a calmarsi o incitarsi a vicenda – abbastanza da scrollarsi di dosso inutili propositi che avrebbero solo complicato ulteriormente la situazione: andava bene così.  
«Mi mancherà la tua cucina, Kagami-kun» stornò tenendo lo sguardo basso.  
«Che cosa?! Abbiamo giocato insieme per tre anni, mi hai sempre fatto quei grandi discorsi sull’essere la mia ombra, per colpa tua ho dovuto accettare un cane come mascotte e dopo tutto quello che fatto o sopportato a causa tua mi vieni a dire che ti mancherà _la mia cucina_?!»  
Kuroko alzò lo sguardo per fissarlo in faccia, con un sorriso sicuro. «Perché mi piace davvero come ti prendi cura delle cose, anche tramite la cucina».  
Erano poche le cose che interessavano in un modo o nell’altro Kuroko che Kagami non si era preso a cuore, in modo cocciuto e alle volte stupido e ottuso, ma l’aveva aiutato a curare tante cose. Avevano messo entrambi così tanto di sé stessi in quel lungo percorso, sostenendosi sempre e non deludendosi mai, che quale altro poteva essere adesso il risultato se non quella cosa che sentiva strepitargli in petto?  
Vedendo l’espressione di Kagami farsi di colpo più seria e malinconica, Kuroko abbassò lo sguardo, ma sentì la mano di Kagami posarsi sulla sua testa per afferrargliela in modo buffo e costringerlo a guardarlo di nuovo in faccia.  
«Oi, Kuroko, guarda che anche tu mi mancherai… ok?» concluse la frase in modo un po’ duro e rivolgendo lo sguardo in un punto indefinito in alto a sinistra. _Sembrava nervoso_. «L’ho detto? Sì, l’ho detto» quasi rassicurò se stesso. «Detesto quando mi dici cose imbarazzanti che un ragazzo della nostra età non dovrebbe dire, ma _penso_ che almeno ora, _adesso_ … mi tocchi dirtelo, va bene? Mi mancherai» gli spinse la testa giù, ma non spostò la mano dai suoi capelli.  
Kuroko mantenne gli occhi puntati a terra, ma sorrise mordendosi un labbro, incredulo di quanto quell’ammissione l’avesse reso felice: non aveva neanche mai pensato che un giorno Kagami gli avrebbe detto, o meglio _sarebbe riuscito a dirgli_ , una cosa simile. Era già tanto, e bastava così.  
«E a proposito di cose imbarazzanti che mi hai detto» continuò inaspettatamente Kagami, «sono contento anch’io di averti conosciuto, ok? Perché non so chi o cosa sarei diventato senza di te».  
Davvero, sarebbe bastata solo l’ammissione di prima, perché ora Kuroko non sapeva più come fermarsi, come bloccare l’ondata _terribile_ di pensieri su quanto lui e Kagami fossero simili e diversi insieme e che forse era meglio non dividersi…  
Kuroko sbuffò un sorriso e gli sferrò un debole pugno scherzoso contro lo stomaco; Kagami non protestò nemmeno, ma non era difficile intuire, _sentire_ , come lo stesse fissando.  
Gli diede altri piccoli pugni contro l’addome, scuotendo la testa e continuando a mordersi un labbro, indeciso se alzare lo sguardo o meno verso Kagami, che da parte sua non stava neanche facendo pressioni affinché lo facesse, nonostante gli tenesse ancora la mano sulla testa. Furono pochi secondi, ma Kuroko soppesò bene tutto: l’importanza della loro amicizia, cosa aveva portato a entrambi giocare insieme, le ammissioni di Kagami, la prossima lontananza e in che modo avrebbe cambiato il loro rapporto, la possibilità che si stesse illudendo e per finire la paura di rovinare tutto.  
Il loro rapporto era troppo importante e centrale nelle loro esistenze per essere rovinato da qualcosa di così egoistico come il desiderio di volere qualcuno solo per sé e basta.  
Batté piano entrambi i pugni contro Kagami e si allontanò da lui sorridendo a sguardo basso. «Sei davvero maturato, Kagami-kun». Riprese il pallone da terra e fece per avviarsi fuori dal campo. «Ricordati però di non mollare mai e di non perderti troppo nel basket» allungò una mano chiusa a pugno verso di lui.  
Kagami era rimasto fermo e malinconico, protrasse il braccio verso Kuroko e inaspettatamente invece di battere il pugno contro il suo restò a un passo dallo stringergli il pugno nella mano, con la punta delle dita a sfiorargli le nocche.  
Quel gesto sorprese Kuroko e lo spaventò a morte, perché sentì che erano entrambi a un passo dal cadere giù da un posto immaginario molto alto, era il momento di credere fino in fondo a quella che poteva essere un’illusione e buttarsi, ora o mai più: bastava allargare il pugno e intrecciare le dita alle sue.  
Guardò l’espressione di Kagami e vi vide ansia e imbarazzo: no, non era da Kagami fare un gesto simile, infatti ora aveva di sicuro paura che fraintendesse, decise quindi di venirgli incontro e trasformare il pugno in una stretta di mano _più virile_.  
E se c’era stato l’ultimo momento buono per dirgli quello che provava, ora era passato.  
Kagami ricambiò la stretta con un sorriso accennato e poi lo superò di qualche passo. «Credo che in generale non dimenticherò mai tutto quello che mi hai detto».  
Kuroko strinse a sé il pallone e fissò Kagami precederlo al _Maji Burger_ , dove di sicuro gli altri li stavano aspettando.  
Si chiese se gli altri si fossero accorti subito che lui era sgusciato via, o se fosse stato Kagami il primo a notarlo. E come l’avesse raggiunto al campetto senza chiedergli via messaggio dove fosse e se per caso volesse compagnia.  
Poco importava, adesso, il momento giusto era passato.  
  
  
Kuroko non sapeva dire se da dopo quella sera quando era insieme a Kagami mancasse qualcosa o piuttosto ci fosse qualcosa fuori posto, era una sensazione che sentiva a pelle, spiacevole e molto imbarazzante visto che i pochi giorni che avevano ancora a disposizione sarebbe stato meglio condividerli senza troppe paranoie.  
Eppure quella sensazione c’era e restava, non era andava via neanche grazie all’allegra confusione portata dai vecchi senpai riuniti per salutare Kagami, né durante l’ultima cena insieme a scrocco del festeggiato – messo anche ai fornelli.  
Nel momento in cui si era ritrovato all’aeroporto con il coach, Riko, Hyuga e Kiyoshi, tutto era diventato cento volte più reale di prima: stavano, _stava_ , per salutare Kagami che andava dall’altra parte del mondo. Kagami avrebbe incontrato persone nuove, di sicuro il suo stile di gioco sarebbe maturato ed evoluto e lui non avrebbe più fatto parte in modo diretto di nessun futuro percorso che avrebbe intrapreso.  
Era vero: senza un pallone e un canestro di cosa avrebbero parlato? Cos’altro avrebbero potuto essere?  
"Ma io a te _ci tengo_ " avrebbe voluto dire a voce alta, in modo egoistico e forte, ma il momento giusto era già andato via qualche giorno fa.  
Gli strinse la mano e guardandolo negli occhi gli augurò buona fortuna.  
Poi uno… due… tre… decollo: lontano dagli occhi, lontano dal cuore; l’avrebbe aiutato a non avere rimpianti.  
  
  
 _«Ne sai qualcosa, Kuroko?»_  
 _«Eh?»_  
 _«Siete compagni di classe, no? Siete perfino seduti l’uno accanto all’altro»._  
 _«No… noi non parliamo»._  
 _«Non una volta in una settimana?!»_  
 _«Già»._  
 _«Dannazione! Almeno chiedigli qualcosa!»_  
 _«Scusa. Ultimamente è un po’ dura parlare con lui»._  
Gli tornarono in mente quelle battute di quell’episodio un po’ amaro del loro primo anno, dopo la sconfitta contro Aomine: c’erano stati silenzi e incomprensioni fra lui e Kagami, anche perché sostanzialmente loro due non erano i tipi da parlare molto, se non di basket.  
 _«No… noi non parliamo»._  
Quella situazione somigliava troppo ai loro peggiori momenti di silenzio.  
A lezione finita, Kuroko controllò il cellulare: nessun messaggio ricevuto, lui e Kagami finora si erano appena scambiati due righe su com’era andato il viaggio e com’era stato il primo giorno da universitari, tutto abbastanza descrittivo e detto in modo stringato, niente di particolare.  
Eppure mancava qualcosa, o magari c’era qualcosa fuori posto. Il basket? Forse.  
Intanto il peso di un vero chiarimento mancava – Kuroko era abbastanza certo che quella sensazione l’avessero percepita entrambi – così come le parole non dette e la loro generale mancanza di dialogo non li aiutavano di certo a superare lo stallo che si stava creando.  
 _«No… noi non parliamo»._  
In cambio di un chiarimento non avuto, però, ne aveva avuto un altro che era stato fruttuoso: Aomine quasi lo assillava con le sue richieste di video chat.  
Non era facile chiacchierare a lungo per via della differenza di fuso orario e il più delle volte Aomine gli urlava di non dormire sulla tastiera del computer, ma Kuroko non poteva dire che non fosse contento di vedere quanto gli States avessero fatto bene al vecchio amico.  
Aomine viveva in un dormitorio, condivideva la stanza con un povero disgraziato dedito all’atletica leggera – era passato quasi un mese e Aomine non era ancora riuscito a spiegargli bene quale disciplina praticava quel ragazzo, a un certo punto se n’era uscito con un "lancia un coso". I due compagni di stanza si parlavano poco, perlopiù a gesti e urla di Aomine, ma essendo entrambi maniaci dello sport e in linea di massima dei lupi solitari riuscivano a convivere in modo più o meno pacifico.  
Aomine era molto entusiasta, una volta aveva portato a passaggio il portatile per tutto il corridoio del dormitorio solo per fargli vedere il posto via cam. Lo stile di gioco americano era diverso da quello a cui era abituato, e confrontarsi con un giocatori anche dalla struttura fisica diversa l’avevano portato a… esaltarsi. Era perennemente esaltato, la sua condizione di maniaco del basket era peggiorata e Kuroko sperava solo che la sua faccia da pazzoide mentre giocava non gli impedisse di farsi nuovi amici. Ogni tanto Kuroko gli chiedeva di allontanarsi giusto un pochino dall’obiettivo della cam, perché vedere il suo ghigno a tutto schermo era un tantino inquietante.  
«Aomine-kun, allontanati un po’ dallo schermo».  
«Perché?!»  
«Vedo solo la tua faccia».  
«Dov’è il problema?!»  
«… Aomine-kun, cosa stai bevendo?»  
«Pocari!»  
«Veramente sulla bottiglia c’è scritto "Gatorade"».  
«Sì, ma è pocari!... Oi, Tetsu! Non dormire sulla tastiera!»  
Tutto sommato però era davvero contento che Aomine fosse così pieno di voglia di giocare e che il suo umore ne avesse giovato.  
Grazie alle loro video-chiacchiere aveva avuto un quadro completo di quello che facevano ora gli altri della Generazione dei Miracoli.  
«Murasakibara ha mollato» gli aveva detto Aomine, «almeno ufficialmente: credo che ogni tanto giochi ancora per scommessa e soldi insieme a Himuro e che entrambi partecipino pure a dei tornei di street basket».  
«Penso che abbia fatto bene» aveva commentato, «sai qual era il suo problema con il basket, credo che giocando così saltuariamente potrebbe anche apprezzarlo di più».  
«Già, e adesso che non fa parte di nessuna squadra può dedicarsi completamente alla sua passione».  
«I ghiaccioli?»  
«Perché ce l’hai così tanto con i ghiaccioli, Tetsu?!»  
«Sono buoni, noi sei e Momoi-san li mangiavamo sempre da bambini».  
« _I dolci_! Murasakibara vuole diventare un _pasticcere_!»  
Akashi aveva deciso di dedicarsi del tutto agli affari della sua ricchissima famiglia, o almeno in parte: voci dicevano che si era subito interessato a un paio di squadre di basket come "benefattore" e sia Kuroko che Aomine pensavano che entro un paio di anni lo avrebbero visto allenare una squadra col solito piglio assoluto e demoniaco. Speravano almeno che quella sorte non toccasse alla squadra in cui militava Kise. Akashi però restava una silenziosa presenza nelle loro vite, alle volte un po’ inquietante per quel suo essere così tanto previdente e stranamente presente nel momento giusto, ma al di là di tutto e del loro passato sapevano che lui per loro ci sarebbe stato sempre, ancor prima che sapessero di averne bisogno – forse si sarebbero dannati a vita a chiedersi cosa mai un giorno avrebbe voluto in cambio, ma tant’è…  
«Midorima ha smesso pure» aveva aggiunto Kuroko.  
« _Lho sho_ » aveva commentato Aomine mordicchiando il collo della bottiglietta di finta pocari; si era adombrato un po’. «Credo che abbia qualcosa a che fare con Akashi».  
«Akashi-kun ha sempre preteso molto da Midorima-kun, perché ha una grande stima di lui».  
«Però sai com’è: la gente a via di sentir pretese… si rompe!» aveva fatto una faccia scocciata. «Credo che per Midorima l’ultima partita persa contro di lui sia stato il colpo finale: loro due sono in modo diverso due uomini d’onore, se capisci cosa intendo, non a caso erano capitano e vice capitano – sia all’epoca che ora – e Midorima è una persona lunatica e facilmente irritabile. Non ci vuole un genio per capire cosa gli sia passato per la testa dopo l’ultima partita».  
«È un peccato, però».  
«Lo penso anch’io… Cosa fa adesso?»  
«Studia Medicina».  
«Ma… Takao?» aveva chiesto Aomine incuriosito. «Stavano sempre appiccicati…»  
«Takao è al mio stesso corso».  
«Ah sì?» si era sorpreso. «Quindi vi frequentate!»  
«Veramente se posso lo evito: Takao-kun è troppo… _rumoroso_ ».  
«Andiamo, Tetsu! Non fare l’asociale una volta tanto che potresti stare insieme a qualcuno che non sa perderti di vista!»  
«Credo che sia anche per questo che mi irrita».  
«E di Kise che mi dici? Ci sono novità che ancora non so?»  
«Tutto bene» aveva annuito, «adesso sta ufficialmente insieme al suo capitano, il senpai Kasamatsu».  
A quel punto Aomine aveva sputacchiato lo schermo di finta pocari.  
Aomine gli aveva anche chiesto di Kagami, e Kuroko non sapeva ancora dire come, ma l’amico aveva capito _tutto_ ; aveva anche definito tutto molto _stupido_ e l’aveva invitato più volte a scrivere a Kagami, ma Kuroko non sapeva di preciso _cosa_ scrivergli e comunque iniziare un discorso non era mai stata la sua specialità. In realtà avrebbe solo voluto essere capace di parlare con Kagami come adesso faceva con Aomine: la vita era strana, perdevi una cosa e ne guadagnavi un’altra insperata.  
Tornò al presente, diede un’occhiata di sottecchi a Takao, seduto quattro posti davanti a lui: aveva l’aria annoiata e stanca e Kuroko, in tutta onestà, dopo tutto quel parlare con Aomine sul come e perché gli altri avessero smesso di giocare quasi aveva voglia di ascoltare le sue motivazioni – che lui sapesse, Takao non era entrato in nessuna squadra.  
Takao era stato un grande rivale e Kuroko aveva sempre ammirato in segreto il modo in cui era riuscito ad approcciarsi a Midorima e sopportarlo: non era da tutti sottostare a certe manie di quella formidabile, ma assurda, guardia tiratrice.  
Takao in genere era un ragazzo pieno di vita e voglia di giocare, e nel suo ultimo anno di scuola era stato un capitano capace di portare avanti la propria squadra con tanto allenamento e dedizione ma anche con un certo spirito – l’ironia e la capacità di smorzare le atmosfere più dure non gli erano mai mancate. Ora sembrava mancargli qualcosa, o forse qualcosa era fuori posto.  
Takao aveva provato ad approcciarsi a lui più di un paio di volte e, visto che era difficile sfuggirgli, Kuroko stava provando a evitarlo proprio: non era tanto il suo poco rispetto per gli spazi altrui a infastidirlo, quanto la sensazione che fossero _simili_. E Kuroko non si piaceva molto in quel momento, non gli andava di stare accanto a qualcuno di simile a lui.  
Mise il cellulare e il resto delle proprie cose nella tracolla e uscì in fretta dall’aula, prima che l’altro potesse notarlo.  
  
  
Kuroko a scuola al di là del club di basket non aveva avuto grandi amicizie – in genere quando non giocava a basket s’immergeva nella lettura, estraniandosi – e all’università, fra la gente proveniente dal Seirin, la sua conoscenza più intima era Furihata, che però non era anche un suo compagno di corso.  
Si incrociavano poco al campus, ma stavano temporaneamente vivendo nello stesso appartamento: il proprietario e uno degli inquilini era un amico di Furihata, ma lì dentro vivere in tre era impossibile per questioni di spazio e Kuroko stava cercando una soluzione più rapida possibile – pensava fosse logico dover essere lui ad andar via, considerando l’amicizia fra Furihata e l’altro.  
Nella stessa università c’erano anche Kise e Kasamatsu, ma per fortuna li aveva visti pochissimo, più qualcuno della Too – di questo l’aveva avvisato Aomine, blaterandogli un nome insieme a parole come "miele e limone, buona cucina" e Kuroko stava ancora cercando di interpretare tutto. E poi c’era Takao.  
Col passare dei giorni era diventato sempre più difficile sfuggire a Takao, anche perché – e solo il cielo ne sapeva il motivo – sembrava avere _tantissima_ voglia di parlare con lui.  
Di solito lo braccava a mensa, gli cingeva le spalle con un braccio e lo spingeva a sedersi a un tavolo con lui, l’uno di fronte all’altro. Anche se non era da Kuroko rinunciare a qualcosa, alla fine a poco a poco aveva smesso di provare a scappargli, anche perché Takao faceva qualcosa di cui lui gli era grato: _non_ parlava di basket.  
Kuroko non sapeva dire il perché, ma il pensiero di avere accanto qualcuno che gli parlasse _sempre_ di basket adesso l’angosciava e aveva temuto che con Takao sarebbe stato così, per questo l’aveva evitato all’inizio, e invece no, non era stato così. Gli parlava di frivolezze, spettegolava sui loro compagni di corso, si divertiva a fare rivisitazioni ironiche delle lezioni a cui avevano assistito; se alla mensa nel suo vassoio c’era qualcosa di rotondo – in genere un frutto – iniziava a giocherellarci probabilmente senza neanche accorgersene, e Kuroko sorrideva interiormente di questo particolare.  
"Possiamo anche aver voluto davvero smettere di giocare a basket, ma è e rimarrà sempre il nostro stile di vita" pensava.  
Takao gli aveva detto anche che desiderava insegnare ai bambini – come lui – perché aveva una sorella minore, aveva sempre quindi dovuto aver a che fare con i più piccoli e aveva scoperto di saper badare bene ai bambini e di divertirsi nel farlo, e considerando la sua estroversione e il suo essere così ironico e solare non era certo una sorpresa.  
Non una sola volta Takao aveva nominato Midorima, e non gli aveva chiesto neanche di Kagami; Kuroko aveva ricambiato in modo quieto la cortesia. Non c’era molto da capire o degli strani atteggiamenti da interpretare: Midorima e Kagami non erano al loro fianco, la cosa era ben visibile, e dopo tre anni di tornei e partite amichevoli si conoscevano umanamente abbastanza bene da cogliere certi particolari. Non c’era davvero nulla da chiedere, era tutto molto chiaro anche senza conoscere i dettagli.  
Una settimana di chiacchiere frivole dopo, Takao aveva visto che Kuroko teneva in mano una piccola raccolta di numeri per chiedere informazioni su degli appartamenti.  
«Il mio appartamento è abbastanza grande per due e mi farebbe comodo dividere l’affitto! Che ne dici, ti va di venire da me, _Tetsu-chan_?»  
Nomignolo non gradito a parte, Takao era una persona che conosceva e che quantomeno non gli avrebbe riservato sgradite sorprese come coinquilino: era già abbastanza poco confortevole trovarsi in una città sconosciuta, meglio decidere di dividere un appartamento con qualcuno di familiare.  
Due giorni dopo aveva portato anche l’ultimo scatolone con le sue cose da Takao. Non scambiava alcun messaggio con Kagami già da più di una settimana.  
«Tetsu-chan! Vieni a vedere come ho scritto i nostri nomi sotto il campanello!»  
Il rimorso di aver taciuto sui propri sentimenti era diventato un rimpianto fastidioso ma poco pesante da sopportare, anche in modo fin troppo veloce.  
  
  
Kasamatsu aveva avuto poche opportunità di veder giocare Takao – solo un anno, un paio di tornei – ma gli era bastato per poter dire che fosse un giocatore onesto e pieno di spirito sportivo e competitivo, uno che vede negli avversari dei _rivali_ e non dei _nemici_ da schiacciare sotto una valanga di punti, tant’è che di certo non perdeva mai l’occasione di cianciare allegramente con membri di altre squadre.  
Non si era quindi sorpreso più di tanto quando un giorno a mensa l’aveva visto trascinare Kuroko al tavolo dove si trovavano lui e Kise.  
A esser sinceri lui Kuroko al campus non l’aveva _mai visto_ fino a quel momento, ma conoscendolo non l’aveva trovato strano, quello che invece aveva trovato bizzarro era che adesso quei due vivessero nello stesso appartamento. Certo, Takao era di sicuro l’unica persona al mondo in grado di poter vivere con Kuroko senza rischiare un infarto più volte al giorno – come faceva quel tipo ad avere una presenza _così debole_? – ma gli sembrava che nell’intera questione ci fosse un tassello mancante, o fuori posto.  
Le prime volte che tutti e quattro si erano incontrati non avevano parlato di basket, ma dei propri corsi e dei lavori che facevano part time; Kasamatsu non l’aveva trovato neanche troppo strano considerando il fatto che i due avevano smesso di giocare, anzi era stato piacevole riuscire ad avere altri punti d’incontro e argomenti di cui parlare con dei vecchi rivali. Poi però c’era stato quel piccolo dettaglio che gli aveva dato da pensare.  
Takao un giorno aveva proposto di incontrarsi un fine settimana per una partitella. «Niente di troppo formale e nessuna ricerca di rivincita» aveva messo le mani avanti ridendo, «solo giusto un po’ di riscaldamento insieme, perché sappiamo quanto _ci piaccia_ giocare».  
Kuroko si era subito irrigidito: non aveva replicato, né si era opposto, si era limitato a lasciarsi sommergere dall’entusiasmo immediato di Kise, ma qualcosa era stata davvero fuori posto.  
Takao aveva coinvolto nella faccenda anche Furihata del Seirin e Sakurai della Too, entratati anche loro nella stessa università, e aveva dato loro le istruzioni necessarie per raggiungere un campetto di street basket che aveva trovato e che diceva fosse _fichissimo_.  
Aveva dovuto dargli ragione quando l’aveva visto: aveva l’aria molto vissuta, ma era per metà circondato da ciliegi e si ci poteva arrivare dopo una breve scalinata di pietra irregolare; in qualche modo sapeva di vecchi ricordi d’infanzia e di viali di scuole superiori. Kasamatsu pensava non fosse un caso.  
Takao aveva preso _allegramente a pallonate_ Kuroko per un bel pezzo, per farlo _entrare nello spirito_ , ma dopo un paio di riscaldamenti era sembrato più rilassato e coinvolto.  
Avevano giocato tre contro tre con combinazioni _assurde_ , si era ritrovato in squadra con i due del Seirin con Kise come avversario, accorgendosi che per la prima volta stava giocando _insieme a Kuroko_ – e suoi famosi passaggi – e per giunta _contro_ un Kise così carico di spirito competitivo. Era stato tutto completamente diverso dai tempi della scuola, molto più _cazzaro_ – gli toccava proprio definirlo così – con un sacco di voglia di divertirsi, sfidarsi e provare cose nuove senza alcuna preoccupazione. Il basket in passato li aveva attirati e riuniti negli stessi posti – palestre scolastiche, campi da gioco, tornei – ma a distanza di tempo poteva anche _unirli_ in modo semplice e diretto: era un passo avanti rispetto ai tempi della scuola, una maturazione, ed era bello.  
Oltre a quello che erano stati alle superiori potevano essere altro, oltre al basket competitivo che avevano giocato a scuola c’era un altro tipo di basket. Era stato naturale chiedere ai ragazzi se andava loro di incontrarsi ancora un’altra volta per giocare su quel campo, così c’erano state altre partite e poi altre ancora. E le settimane erano volate e poi anche i mesi avevano cominciato a far lo stesso.  
Certo, Kuroko non smetteva mai di sorprenderlo e spaventarlo, e Sakurai con il suo continuo chiedere scusa per le cose più inutili – compresa la propria _esistenza_ – gli faceva sempre venir voglia di prenderlo a calci, però era grato davvero a quegli incontri perché mantenevano in vita lo spirito sportivo e competitivo di tutti loro col semplice amore per il basket, e non c’era cosa più facile da perdere di quello quando una passione per uno sport diventava anche un lavoro.  
Davvero, non poteva lamentarsi: aveva Kise, aveva l’amore per il basket e aveva degli amici; aveva più felicità di quanto avesse sperato, nonostante fosse ancora così giovane. Era fortunato.  
Quando nel gruppetto si era respirata un’atmosfera ancor più _cazzara_ e rilassata, quando l’assenza di due nomi in particolare ormai non poteva più essere una coincidenza, si era azzardato a porre una domanda a Takao.  
Aveva notato come il ragazzo si comportasse intorno a Kuroko come se fosse suo compito badare a lui o metterlo comodo – l’aveva trascinato a parlare e giocare con loro, sapeva che a casa era lui a cucinare e a fare i panni – e all’inizio aveva pensato che fosse quasi una sorta di imprinting che Midorima gli avesse lasciato – probabilmente in compagnia di qualche ernia da sforzo per colpa del risciò. Poi aveva notato che in effetti anche Kuroko si prendeva cura di Takao, ma in modo più silenzioso e meno vistoso, e aveva avuto il timore che si considerassero l’uno un buon rimpiazzo per l’altro nel senso più romantico e meno platonico della parola: sarebbe stato un disastro e nessuno dei due meritava una cosa simile.  
«Come mai hai deciso di chiedere _proprio_ a Kuroko di dividere un appartamento?» gli aveva chiesto un giorno al campetto, mentre palleggiavano vicino al canestro e lontano dagli altri. Era stato il suo spirito da senpai a spingerlo a indagare per poi magari a seguito, nella peggiore delle ipotesi, intervenire.  
Takao aveva abbozzato un sorriso malinconico rivolgendo lo sguardo al canestro. «Sai, ho un debito con lui, una volta è riuscito a far crollare parecchi muri che una persona di mia conoscenza aveva costruito intorno a sé. Gliene sono sempre stato grato, penso che ora sia il mio turno di aiutarlo ad abbattere dei muri, no?» tirò e fece centro.  
Kasamatsu aveva sorriso scuotendo la testa: Kuroko e Takao erano simili, _giocatori della stessa specie_ , si capivano a vicenda e si _stavano aiutando_ a vicenda. Non si era mai più posto domande sulla natura del loro rapporto.  
Ed erano passate altre settimane.  
  
  
Kasamatsu prese una lattina di birra vuota e la lanciò contro la testa di Kise. «Smettila di passargli _ancora_ da bere, idiota!»  
In parte si era pentito di essersi lasciato convincere da Kise a ospitare Takao e Kuroko a casa loro per una nottata alcoolica, ma tutto sommato i risultati non erano stati così nefasti, anzi, in un certo senso erano stati addirittura _produttivi_. Se si escludeva Takao ubriaco sdraiato a terra che cantava in preda a una sbronza triste.  
Avevano scoperto che Takao grazie all’alcool parlava molto più del solito, non che in situazioni normale già non lo facesse, _anzi_ , però da ubriaco parlava _di sé_. Kise e Kuroko erano stati compagni di squadra e si conoscevano da una vita, sapevano in modo tacito di avere lo stesso tarlo sulla scomparsa di Midorima, quindi non avevano di certo perso tempo a cogliere la situazione al volo e a passare _entrambi_ da bere a Takao con disinvoltura.  
Avevano ottenuto il risultato sperato, adesso sapevano esattamente cos’era successo dopo la partita contro Akashi, ma l’atmosfera non ne aveva di certo giovato.  
Kasamatsu non era sorpreso del fatto che Midorima dopo avesse fatto in fretta i bagagli andando a studiare Medicina lontano da tutti loro – della Generazione dei Miracoli era quello di cui si aveva meno notizie su cosa stesse facendo adesso – perché in effetti per chiunque avesse saputo che aveva dato un pugno a Takao e _perché,_ sarebbe stata una reazione normale e perfino _razionale_ ricambiarlo con la stessa moneta.  
Probabilmente Midorima stava scappando dal resto della Shutoko. E adesso anche lui, Kise e Kuroko erano sulla lista di quelli che lo rincorrevano – o almeno ce li aveva messi Kasamatsu stesso, da bravo capitano dal pugno di ferro.  
Takao se ne stava sdraiato a terra vicino a Kuroko, e ogni tanto ispirato dai propri discorsi cantava a squarciagola la prima canzone che gli veniva in mente, spesso qualcosa dal testo in inglese che in quella stanza conosceva solo Kasamatsu.  
A un tratto Takao abbracciò la mano di Kuroko come se fosse un peluche e lo fissò in faccia, _serio_. «Tetsu-chan, una volta noi due eravamo due capitani rispettabili, forse non proprio normali, ma _rispettabili_! Com’è che siamo finiti così?»  
Kuroko abbassò lo sguardo e rispose con un sussurro appena udibile. «Hanno spento le _luci_ ».  
Prima che Kasamatsu potesse intervenire per alleggerire l’atmosfera – magari con un calcio – Takao ripropose la propria abilità canora da ubriaco.  
«Eravamo due gran capitani, però! Capitani…» e poi intonò « _I will go down with this SHIT!_ »  
Kasamatsu inarcò un sopracciglio. «Credo che il testo originale dicesse SHIP».  
« _And I won't put my hands up and surrender!_ »  
Preferì non commentarlo ulteriormente e rivolgersi a Kuroko. «Aiutami a prendere dei futon che abbiamo di là, per questa notte è meglio che restiate a dormire a casa nostra».  
«Grazie, senpai».  
«Kise, tu non dargli ancora da bere! SUL SERIO!»  
Andarono a recuperare i futon col sottofondo del borbottio scornato di Kise.  
Quando furono nell’altra stanza, Kasamatsu decise di chiedere un parere a Kuroko, perché sapeva che per quanto Kise conoscesse Midorima quanto Kuroko, quest’ultimo aveva una mente più fredda quando si trattava di commentare un comportamento di uno dei vecchi compagni di squadra.  
La risposta fu molto eloquente. «Non lo so».  
Kasamatsu lo fissò perplesso e un filo irritato.  
Kuroko si corresse. «Lo so che non è normale dare un pugno dopo una dichiarazione, senza aggiungere qualcosa né prima né dopo, ma un atteggiamento simile non è neanche da Midorima: prima di giudicarlo mi piacerebbe sapere cosa gli è passato di preciso per la testa in quel momento».  
Lui sbuffò seccato passandogli un futon. «Takao ha detto che forse ha scelto l’attimo sbagliato per farlo, che non ha aiutato il fatto che fossero appena stati sconfitti da Akashi… Almeno tu potresti spiegarmi com’è che qualsiasi cosa fate tu, Kise e gli altri tre c’entri sempre _lui_?! Kise non ha mai saputo darmi una spiegazione decente! Perché quando si tratta di qualcosa di strano o in qualche modo traumatico spunta sempre il suo nome?!»  
«… non lo so».  
Stavolta Kasamatsu s’irritò davvero, divenne sarcastico. «Davvero?!»  
«La relazione che abbiamo con lui è… _complicata_ ».  
«E per quale motivo la considerate _sacra_? Certe volte Akashi mi sembra addirittura innominabile come una sorta di dio punitore onnipotente! È ridicolo!»  
Kuroko era impassibile, ma non era una novità. «Ha l’Occhio Imperatore».  
«Non è una scusa e comunque è ridicolo lo stesso! Per me può avere anche tutto il resto della faccia da imperatore, ma questo non vuol dire che si possa permettere di _convocare_ o dare ordini a caso ai giocatori di altre squadre durante dei tornei, come ha fatto più di una volta!» concluse furioso stendendo con fare sentenzioso un dito davanti alla faccia di Kuroko. Lui era un capitano, _un senpai_ , come si permetteva un moccioso di richiamare a sé un giocatore della _sua_ squadra?  
Kuroko gli abbassò la mano con la propria, calmo. «Senpai, penso sia meglio che tu discuta questi dettagli direttamente con Kise-kun».  
Inspirò a fondo per calmarsi e si voltò a prendere un altro futon ripiegato. «Come se non l’avessi già fatto più di una volta. Sai, Kuroko» continuò con tono più quieto e malinconico, «c’è una cosa che tu, Kise, Midorima e gli altri della Generazione dei Miracoli dovreste capire: starvi accanto non è facile».  
Kuroko incassò il colpo restando in silenzio, lui continuò.  
«Siete tutti arrivati alle scuole superiori con un carattere _niente male_ e con dei _pessimi propositi_ » gli rivolse un’occhiata, «no, non escludo neanche te! Non so quanto l’ambiente della Teiko abbia contribuito in modo sostanziale a ciò, ma indubbiamente eravate troppo consapevoli delle vostre capacità e il fatto che tutti vi additassero come "leggende" non ha aiutato di certo» sospirò asciutto. «Hai idea di quanto sia stato difficile per noi "comuni mortali" accettare di mandare in panchina dei senpai per farvi scendere in campo? O _capirvi_ , farvi integrare in qualche modo alla squadra e mettervi nella zucca che la festa era finita ed era giunto il tempo di non agire da soli e smetterla di sentirsi imbattibili? È stato pesante».  
«Però» aggiunse dopo una breve pausa, «alle volte le cose pesanti da fare, una volta terminate, _mancano_. Credo che quando succede vuol dire che in fondo durante il percorso c’è stato qualcosa di buono. Penso che Midorima a Takao manchi molto; io sono stato terrorizzato di quanto Kise potesse mancarmi». Vide Kuroko abbozzare un sorriso. «Ma non c’è bisogno che Kise lo sappia» aggiunse mortalmente serio.  
«Capito».  
«Non è facile starvi accanto» ribadì, «la vostra presenza è talmente _ingombrante_ _e forte_ che è impossibile poi non subirne le conseguenze, in qualsiasi senso: sia che ci sia stata solo un’intensa collaborazione fra compagni di squadra, sia che ci sia stata anche una cotta, alla fine è difficile fare i conti con la vostra assenza».  
«Sto cercando di aiutare Takao» gli rispose Kuroko fiducioso.  
« _Lo so_ » sospirò con un sorrisetto. «E tu quanto aiuto hai bisogno a tua volta per fare i conti con un’altra assenza simile?» lo stuzzicò cauto con un velo d’ironia.  
Kuroko non mostrò imbarazzo, e in effetti sarebbe stato inutile. «Io e Takao ce la stiamo cavando».  
«Lo spero bene» sbuffò. «E ora andiamo di là prima che Kise faccia una piramide di lattine sullo stomaco di Takao». Udirono un _allegro_ canto.  
« _All by myseeeelf, don’t wanna be, all by myseeeeelf, ANYMOOOOORE!_ »  
Kasamatsu restò disgustato. «O prima che Takao dopo Dido e Celine Dion passi a Mariah Carey».  
  
  
Erano passati otto mesi dalla partenza di Kagami per Los Angeles, Kuroko se ne rese conto quando un giorno in video chat Aomine disse per puro caso da quanto tempo si trovava lì – lui e Kagami avevano lasciato il Giappone a distanza di pochi giorni.  
Non restò molto toccato da come non ci pensasse più, pensò che fosse un segno di quanto avesse accettato di avere per sempre quel rimpianto – fastidioso e persistente, ma non molto pesante o invasivo, proprio come un vecchio amico che pecca sempre di inopportunità.  
Takao sembrava stare davvero meglio, vivere con lui era piacevole e tutto sommato tranquillo; Kasamatsu era una brava persona e il modo in cui spesso senza neanche rendersene conto si ergeva a capitano e senpai con loro non disturbava Kuroko, anzi. Kise sembrava aver trovato la propria dimensione, Kuroko era abbastanza felice per lui. Furihata e Sakurai li vedeva quasi solo per le loro partitelle, questo gli dispiaceva perché erano due brave persone e per questo s’impegnava a divertirsi sul serio quando poteva giocare con loro.  
Era un periodo nuovo ma sereno della sua vita, non poteva chiedere altro, davvero.  
Era all’università, la lezione era appena finita.  
Takao, seduto al suo fianco, rimise la propria agenda nella tracolla. «Andiamo a bere qualcosa?» gli propose.  
«Sì» gli rispose distratto controllando se avesse ricevuto un messaggio al cellulare; Kise aveva avuto dei piccoli fastidi alla vista, gli aveva confessato che negli ultimi anni non erano stati una rarità, ma ora si erano riproposti in modo più frequente.  
Kuroko aveva avuto un flash – l’immagine di Alex, l’insegnante di Kagami – l’aveva subito classificato come un brutto quanto inutile presentimento, ma ciononostante aveva spinto l’amico a farsi controllare da un medico. Quella mattina Kise era andato presso un centro specialistico suggeritogli da Akashi; Kuroko sospettava che il loro vecchio capitano delle medie avesse saputo che tale Kise Ryota, famosissimo giocatore di basket e modello, aveva inoltrato una richiesta di visita oculistica presso una delle tante strutture finanziate dalla sua ricchissima famiglia, e di conseguenza non aveva perso tempo a contattarlo personalmente per guidarlo verso un medico migliore e fidato.  
Kuroko pensava che Akashi avesse anche troppi contatti in giro per il Giappone, Takao invece credeva che piuttosto avesse fin troppe microspie piazzate nei loro appartamenti e si chiedeva in che modo losco fosse riuscito a metterle.  
Restava il fatto che grazie a lui Kise aveva avuto subito il meglio e in quel momento Kuroko aspettava il responso della visita; era strano che Kise ancora non si facesse sentire.  
Tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando vide di avere un messaggio in segreteria; portò il cellulare all’orecchio incamminandosi per il corridoio, lasciando che Takao lo precedesse.  
«Kurokocchi, sono uscito dallo studio medico una ventina di minuti fa, mi hanno fatto più di un controllo per essere certi, ma…» C’era qualcosa che non andava, la voce di Kise era troppo seria e un po’ amara, _tremava_. «Non so a chi dirlo per prima, perché… non so nemmeno se _io_ avrei mai voluto saperlo e… avevo detto a Yukio che non c’era bisogno che mi accompagnasse e credo di aver fatto bene, perché no-non penso che… che… Mi hanno detto che non potrò più giocare. Per favore, potresti venire a prendermi a lezione finita? Grazie».  
Le ultime frasi erano state dette velocemente, ma non per questo il loro significato aveva scosso meno Kuroko. Gli sembrava assurdo, era un po’ come se il mondo si fosse capovolto; si accorse di essere rimasto fermo e pietrificato al centro del corridoio solo quando Takao lo scosse preoccupato.  
«Ehi, Tetsu-chan! Che succede?»  
«Devo raggiungere Kise-kun» mormorò; Takao gli rivolse un’occhiata interrogativa e non sembrò meno in ansia di prima. «Non ci sono buone notizie» specificò, tuttavia lasciandogli intendere con lo sguardo che il resto gliel’avrebbe detto dopo.  
Takao lo lasciò andare, lui si avviò all’uscita senza vedere bene dove metteva i piedi.  
Sembrava tutto irreale, riusciva solo a pensare che Kise non se lo meritava. E che non sarebbe stato facile affrontare tutto ciò, per niente.


	2. Capitolo 2

  
"I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
that I've fallen down and I can't do this alone  
Stay with me, this is what I need, please?  
Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
we could sing our own but what would it be without you?"  
 _My heart -_ **Paramore**

  


_Tetsu, ho saputo di Kise._  
 _Vorrei parlargli, o meglio, so che una volta tanto sarebbe il caso di non mettere in fila una scusa dopo l’altra e_ sforzarmi _di parlare, perché non si tratta di certo di una stupida partita persa e un vecchio amico merita sempre delle parole di conforto. Mi rendo però conto di non sapere che dirgli, perché mi ha davvero scosso sapere che proprio a lui sia accaduta una cosa del genere; lo conosco da anni, so quanto ama il basket e so quanto siamo simili: non riesco a non mettermi nei suoi panni e ciò mi sta uccidendo._  
 _È una cosa crudele e reale, potrebbe succedere anche a me e immaginare come reagirei io e cosa ne sarebbe poi della mia vita mi fa impazzire. Penso che al posto suo non riuscirei a smettere di prendere a pugni tutto e tutti, immagino quanto si senta arrabbiato e avvilito e l’inevitabile empatia mi sta scuotendo in modo troppo violento._  
 _È una cosa brutta ed è successa a una persona che conosciamo e che ama il basket quanto noi, non riesco a smettere di ripetermelo._  
 _Ho litigato pure con Satsuki, perché mi sta facendo pressioni affinché contatti Kise e non capisce perché non mi decido a farlo. Non è che non voglio farlo, è che al momento davvero non ci riesco._  
 _Tu sei un bravo ragazzo e in certe cose sei migliore di me: potresti farmi il favore di stargli accanto anche per me? Giusto il tempo di provare a mettere insieme i pezzi di ciò che vorrei davvero dirgli, nel frattempo riferiscigli pure che se ha bisogno di qualcosa, io ci sono._

_Aomine._

  


Kuroko finì di asciugare i piatti e si appoggiò mestamente al tavolo della cucina. Erano passati quasi due mesi dal giorno della diagnosi, Kise era stato sottoposto a un intervento per bloccare la degenerazione della malattia agli occhi, aveva trascorso un paio di settimane al buio e in penombra e poi aveva cominciato a portare degli occhiali da vista.  
Non stava reagendo bene. E le cose fra lui e Kasamatsu altrettanto non andavano bene. Kise non smetteva di stare al buio.  
Attualmente si trovava proprio nell’appartamento suo e di Takao, e Kuroko avrebbe voluto davvero che reagisse come avrebbe fatto Aomine, perché così almeno avrebbe buttato fuori tutta la rabbia che sentiva, e invece no: Kise si era _spento_ , non c’era altro modo per descrivere meglio come stava.  
Kise parlava poco, aveva iniziato a dormire sempre meno di notte e a essere sempre più apatico di giorno, fino a quando per lui giorno e notte si erano quasi invertiti del tutto: dormiva dall’alba al primo pomeriggio, poi se gli andava mangiucchiava o ascoltava un po’ di musica – da dopo l’intervento evitava ancora la TV e il computer – e non appena scendeva la sera spesso andava al campetto dei ciliegi a giocare da solo, o a fissare il canestro per ore.  
Una cosa per lui importante era andata persa per sempre e lui sembrava aver reagito rassegnandosi nel peggiore dei modi: appiattendosi in modo passivo.  
Kasamatsu aveva fatto di tutto per stargli vicino, arrivando nei limiti del possibile anche a raddoppiare il tempo che potevano stare insieme; era stato con lui durante tutta la degenza, l’aveva accompagnato a comprare gli occhiali ed era stato lui a portarlo per la prima volta al campetto – a giocare – una volta che si era rimesso. Con la stessa pazienza e dedizione aveva fatto di tutto per fargli capire che non era detto che il basket dovesse uscire per sempre dalla sua vita, che poteva ancora fare in qualche modo parte di quel mondo e che potevano ancora condividere ciò insieme.  
Kise non solo non aveva reagito a nessuna delle sue mosse, a un certo punto aveva iniziato anche a evitarlo. E quel giorno finalmente avevano litigato nel più orrendo dei modi, perché tanto ormai valeva toccare il fondo e affrontare le cose.  
Kasamatsu aveva mandato un messaggio a Kuroko dicendogli "Se per caso sei con Kise, potresti dirgli di muovere il culo e smettere di stare in contemplazione del canestro al campetto? Oggi c’è la partita di una squadra che resta ancora la sua, i ragazzi sono ancora i suoi compagni e meritano quanto meno di sapere che fa il tifo per loro, visto che non smettono di dire quanto manchi la sua presenza. Almeno stavolta deve venire. Almeno _per me_ ".  
Kuroko aveva riferito il messaggio. Kise né gli aveva risposto né era andato alla partita, _per l’ennesima volta_. Poi non appena calcolato che la partita fosse finita, e su pressioni di Kuroko, aveva racimolato abbastanza coraggio per inviargli almeno un "Mi dispiace".  
Kasamatsu gli aveva telefonato subito. Kuroko non aveva voluto ascoltarlo, ma Kasamatsu aveva urlato forte: non appena Kise aveva aperto la linea, lui gli aveva detto "Vaffanculo".  
Kuroko era subito andato in camera propria per evitare di ascoltarli ancora, ma non ci voleva un genio per capire cosa si fossero detti dopo, con Kise sempre più passivo e Kasamatsu arrabbiato con lui, con se stesso e il mondo intero. Forse addirittura anche con il basket.  
Dopo Kise non aveva neanche voluto mangiare, non aveva nemmeno pianto. Kuroko per un attimo aveva creduto con orrore che forse Kise pensava che Kasamatsu stesse meglio senza lui perché meritava di meglio, magari qualcuno con cui condividere ancora il basket. O che fosse solo naturale lasciarsi.  
Finito di sistemare i piatti e messa da parte la cena per Takao, Kuroko adesso provava a fare mente locale su cosa potesse fare per Kise. Il ragazzo al momento se ne stava seduto impassibile sul divano, ma era già passato il tramonto da un pezzo, quindi fra non molto sarebbe uscito per andare da solo al campetto dei ciliegi.  
Si coprì il viso con le mani, stanco: non sapeva davvero cos’altro fare e la prospettiva che fra Kise e Kasamatsu fosse finita gli stava facendo male più di quanto immaginato.  
Quando sentì il proprio cellulare squillare, preso alla sprovvista sussultò dallo spavento: era Takao, rispose andando in camera propria.  
«Fammi indovinare, Kise è da noi?» esordì Takao con amara ironia.  
«Sì». Lo sentì sospirare forte.  
«Sto andando da Kasamatsu: mi ha chiamato talmente nervoso e arrabbiato che di tutto quello che mi ha detto ho capito solo che Kise si è rifiutato ancora una volta di andare a vedere la loro squadra giocare e che dopo hanno litigato».  
«Questo è il riassunto di tutto senza urla e brutte parole» commentò malinconico.  
Takao sbuffò una risata aspra. «Non credo che sia necessario sapere di preciso in che posto Kasamatsu abbia mandato Kise, posso immaginarlo benissimo».  
«Hanno entrambi delle colpe» tenne a precisare.  
«Lo so, era per dire che al posto del senpai avrei perso la pazienza anch’io» sospirò di nuovo. «Senti, non preoccuparti della cena: passerò la notte da Kasamatsu, tu occupati di Kise».  
«Takao-kun, secondo te cosa posso fare per Kise-kun?» si arrese a chiedere consiglio.  
«Non so, cercare di evitare che s’impicchi al canestro del campetto?»  
La situazione era talmente brutta e l’atmosfera così tesa che quel tagliente e amaro sarcasmo per poco non lo fece ridere in modo poco opportuno. «Takao-kun!» lo riprese trattenendosi: in quella lite nessuno di loro due era _super partes_ e lo sapevano entrambi, perché Takao aveva sempre ammirato Kasamatsu, mentre Kise per Kuroko restava pur sempre una persona che conosceva da quando era bambino.  
«Ok, _provo_ a fare il serio!» Ancora un grosso sospiro. «Né tu né io vogliamo che fra quei due finisca, vero? Perché è un po’ come se fossero la realizzazione di un sacco di cose che volevamo…»  
«… sì».  
«Siamo egoisti e decisamente non ci piace che fra quei due non vada bene, quindi… che ne dici di avvertirmi quando Kise deciderà di andare al campetto dei ciliegi? Io ci porterò Kasamatsu così non avrà modo di evitarlo. Però domani, non stasera: lasciamoli sbollire».  
Ci rifletté poco, era troppo esausto. «Potrebbe funzionare».  
«Ok! Ci vediamo domani direttamente a lezione; cerca di stare su, Tetsu-chan!»  
Kuroko restò a fissare il cellulare per qualche secondo, poi tornò di là e trovò Kise ancora apatico e immobile. Sapeva che non sarebbe stato facile, ma non si aspettava che ci avrebbe rivisto così tante cose.  
  
  
Kise non aveva nominato Kasamatsu neanche il giorno dopo e la sera successiva Kuroko, con un sorriso il più normale e innocente possibile, si era proposto di accompagnarlo alle solite ore di contemplazione quotidiana del canestro del loro campetto.  
Il posto come previsto era deserto, Takao e il senpai erano entrati silenziosi nel campo, poi Kasamatsu aveva richiamato l’attenzione di Kise chiamandolo per nome con un tono basso e serio che nascondeva un velato rimprovero.  
«Ryota?»  
Kise si era girato verso di lui con sul volto l’espressione di un animale braccato, sembrava sia ferito che impaurito.  
Kuroko non ci teneva a sentire cosa i due si sarebbero detti, ma Takao con faccia seria gli aveva fatto cenno di stare zitto e stringendogli una mano intorno al polso l’aveva costretto a seguirlo oltre la rete del campo, dietro i ciliegi. La mano di Takao però non lasciò il suo polso neanche dopo.  
Non sentirono bene quello che si stavano dicendo quei due dentro al campo fino a quando non alzarono la voce; Kuroko col senno di poi si chiese se in fondo fosse stato davvero un male spiarli.  
«Ti sei mai chiesto quanto per me sia umanamente umiliante non essere in grado di fare qualcosa per te perché non me lo permetti neanche di fare, Kise? Sono il tuo ragazzo e negli ultimi giorni non ho saputo neanche cosa cazzo stavi facendo!»  
«Pensavo fosse ovvio che voglio stare da solo e non ci sono chissà quanti posti dove mi va di stare, al momento!»  
«Non è questo il punto e non fingere di non saperlo! Che senso ha per me stare con te se pensi che io non abbia neanche il diritto di sapere cosa ti passa per la testa? Perché mi eviti? Potresti dirmelo una volta per tutte?»  
«Non ti sto evitando, io…»  
«Abbi la decenza di non negarlo! Mettiti nei miei panni, non pensi che io sappia benissimo di essere la sintesi di quello che ti è stato tolto? Sto bene e posso ancora giocare, tu no, e fino a pochi mesi prima potevamo condividere la nostra passione per il basket. Credi che io sia così stupido da non pensare che _io stesso_ possa farti del male senza volerlo? Non pensi che anche per me sia fottutamente difficile guardarti in faccia e sapere cosa rappresento?»  
«Non è _solo_ questo…»  
«Ma è _anche_ questo, lo vedi? E non me lo dici insieme ad altre cose! Smettila di evitarmi perché fino a prova contraria sono ancora un tuo compagno di squadra, il tuo capitano e _il tuo ragazzo_ , e non c’è verso che io possa dimenticarmene o cercare di non aiutarti quando ne hai bisogno, perché…» la voce gli si era incrinata, «te l’ho detto, io sono ancora _un sacco di cose_ per te, e tu lo sei per me e non intendo tradire neanche _una sola_ di queste cose: mi fai male e ti sto facendo male, smettiamola. Dimmi cos’altro c’è».  
Kise si mise le mani fra i capelli e scosse la testa in cenno di diniego.  
«Ryota, per favore dimmelo, non prendere a calci il mio bisogno di _esserci_ ».  
«SONO TERRORIZZATO!» L’urlo strozzato di Kise ebbe l’effetto di una pugnalata a tradimento.  
«Sono terrorizzato, ok?» ripeté con le mani artigliate sul viso. «Non ho mai brillato negli studi, fare il modello per me è solo un lavoro part time come un altro e non mi è mai interessato davvero farlo: finora il basket è stato tutta la mia vita! Ho dedicato gli ultimi sette anni della mia esistenza a questo sport, _so_ di essere fra i migliori e _so che la gente lo sa_ , io e l’intero mondo abbiamo fatto in modo che il basket fosse la mia unica strada per il futuro. Ora che mi è stato tolto, cosa sono io come persona?!» Le parole gli uscivano con furia dalla bocca, una dopo l’altra. «So di non avere chissà che altre abilità, di essere bello non me ne faccio un cazzo e il mio futuro, ciò che amavo e mi piaceva fare, mi è stato portato via! Sono terrorizzato, _so_ di avere almeno ancora te, ma come cazzo faccio a non pensare che ti fa male sapere di farmi male senza volerlo?!» Crollò in ginocchio e batté un pugno a terra per la frustrazione, gridò di nuovo e iniziò a piangere. «SONO TERRORIZZATO!»  
Kasamatsu s’inginocchio di fronte e lui e gli mise una mano sulla spalla. «Adesso lo so, ma sono ancora qui».  
«MI DISPIACE!» singhiozzò.  
«Urla pure, non c’è problema: è un tuo diritto. Dispiace anche a me».  
«HO COSÌ PAURA!»  
«Anch’io, ma siamo insieme, ok?» Gli spinse piano la testa contro la propria spalla.  
«Mi dispiace davvero tanto, Yukio! Tanto!»  
«Non è colpa tua se non puoi più giocare, ed è colpa di _entrambi_ se stiamo male».  
Kuroko si rese conto di _quanto_ stava piangendo in silenzio solo quando vide Kise smettere di singhiozzare forte; era come diceva Aomine: era una cosa brutta ed era successa a uno di loro, una persona che conoscevano da anni e che amava il basket quanto loro, potevano immaginare benissimo cosa Kise stesse passando, e faceva _davvero_ male. Rivolgendo un’occhiata di sottecchi a Takao si accorse che sebbene tenesse il capo chino era ben visibile che avesse pianto anche lui, scosso – e continuando a stringergli il polso. Kuroko non gli pose domande né glielo fece notare, gli fece solo cenno che ora era il caso di andare via.  
Takao si avvicinò alla rete e agitando un braccio attirò l’attenzione di Kasamatsu, che stringeva ancora Kise a sé.  
«Noi andiamo» sillabò Takao sottovoce. Oltre la spalla di Kise, Kasamatsu scandì a propria volta un silenzioso "Grazie"; gli annuirono e lasciarono il campetto dei ciliegi.  
  
  
Al ritorno a casa, Takao si sentiva parecchio sottosopra; non appena tolte le scarpe andò scalzo direttamente al frigo: doveva bere subito e qualsiasi cosa andava bene purché l’aiutasse a mandar giù parecchie _cose_ che in quel momento sentiva in gola.  
Vide di sottecchi che Kuroko era ridotto più o meno nelle sue stesse condizioni, ma sapeva benissimo che di certo non sarebbe stato il primo a parlare – dal campetto all’appartamento erano rimasti in silenzio.  
Scelse di prendere una lattina di birra abilmente nascosta dietro due grosse confezioni di cartone di succo di frutta – non si poteva mai sapere, nessuno dei due aveva ancora ventun anni – ed esordì indossando la sua migliore espressione ironica. «Ehi, Tetsu-chan, credo che questa sia la parte in cui parliamo dei nostri…» fece un cenno vago della mano verso il lato sinistro del petto, « _sentimenti_ ».  
Kuroko, inespressivo, gli tolse la lattina dalla mano. «Takao-kun, per favore, potresti non bere? Non mi piace davvero Mariah Carey, preferisco la musica giapponese».  
Si rimpossessò della birra. «Non è mica detto che debba ubriacarmi» protestò andando a sedersi in modo scomposto sul divano – che era troppo molle e di una tonalità assurda di arancione, ma l’aveva fortemente voluto lui perché faceva tanto Shutoku ed era un masochista.  
«L’hai detto anche l’ultima volta» ribatté Kuroko, prendendo un libro abbandonato sul tavolo e sedendosi composto dall’altro lato del divano.  
Takao sbuffò stanco e decise di cambiare argomento. «Potresti farmi un favore? Fammi una domanda, perché credo sul serio che dovremmo parlarne. E non mi sto riferendo al nostro divorzio» smorzò alla fine con ironia.  
«Comunque non sei mai stato il mio tipo ideale, Takao-kun».  
«Potrei anche prenderlo come un complimento, ma non è questo il punto della situazione. Fammi una domanda» insisté.  
Kuroko chiuse il libro che a quanto sembrava voleva tanto leggere; sembrò rifletterci sopra prima di parlare. «Perché hai smesso di giocare?»  
Takao capì dove l’altro voleva andare a parare, sorrise. «Guarda che non è stato per colpa di Shin-chan» si grattò la testa. «Dici che non ti piacciono le mie sbronze tristi canterine, ma tu e Kise dovreste smetterla di farmi ubriacare apposta per sapere di Shin-chan e poi fare ipotesi strane!» protestò ironico; poi divenne più serio. «Il basket mi è sempre piaciuto davvero, lo amo tuttora, ma… per quanto mi piaccia sfidare i miei limiti e migliorarmi, ho sempre saputo che non era la mia strada: agli inizi mi sono posto una meta, un percorso da fare, e quando ho raggiunto il mio obietto come giocatore mi sono ritenuto abbastanza soddisfatto da mollare tutto».  
«È una motivazione più semplice di quanto mi aspettassi» ammise.  
Si finse offeso. «So essere anch’io una persona ordinaria e normale, che ti credi?»  
«Perché allora il ricordo del basket delle superiori ti mette così tanta nostalgia?»  
«Perché» trasse un grosso respiro per infondersi coraggio e proseguire, «il percorso che ho fatto è stato molto bello e le sfide sostenute mi hanno soddisfatto e hanno reso i miei anni scolastici migliori, però c’è stato quel _piccolo_ neo finale che ha guastato un po’ le cose e che ogni volta che ricordo il basket scolastico rende tutto un po’ amaro e malinconico». Restarono un paio di attimi in silenzio.  
«Mi dispiace, Takao-kun».  
«Nah, non dispiacertene: basto già io a starci così!» Fissò la lattina che prima aveva posato sul tavolino basso di fronte a loro: era rimasta intatta, Kuroko l’aveva avuta vinta su Mariah Carey. «Te l’ho detto, Kasamatsu e Kise sono il sunto vivente di molte cose che avrei voluto; ce l’ho messa tutta per fare riconoscere le mie capacità a Shin-chan, sono stato felice come amico nel vederlo sorridere mentre giocava, ma alla fine credo di aver fallito sia come compagno di squadra che come amico, con tanti saluti all’essere più cose per lui».  
«Perché in questi mesi non hai mai provato a riparlargli?»  
Lo fissò sorpreso. «Credo che allora tu non abbia mai visto Shin-chan arrabbiato, altrimenti non mi avresti posto questa domanda. E comunque io _rispetto_ Shin-chan: se è andato via così lontano è di sicuro perché voleva lasciarsi parecchie cose dietro di è, fra cui _anche me_ – penso sia palese – mi sembra irrispettoso anche solo andare a picchiettargli sulla spalla per chiedergli come sta».  
«Ma se tu l’incontrassi per caso, lo eviteresti?»  
Gli si afflosciarono le spalle. «Tetsu-chan, mi vuoi male?»  
«Non sempre» ammise inespressivo.  
«Ciò mi consola molto». Si alzò per rimettere la birra in frigo. «Diciamo che non mi va di incontrarlo di colpo, preferisco essere preparato prima». Alzò gli occhi al soffitto con fare sospettoso e ironico, guardò in più direzioni. «Quindi, Akashi, se mi stai ascoltando, sappi che mi piacerebbe saperlo prima se Shin-chan ha intenzione di venire da queste parti».  
«Takao-kun, smettila, Akashi-kun non ha posto alcuna microspia nel nostro appartamento» sbuffò.  
«Ho i miei dubbi» tenne a sottolineare. «A parte ciò, non eviterei mai Shin-chan, non è il mio stile, ma non saprei cosa dirgli, visto che credo di avergli già detto tutto» concluse serio.  
«Capisco».  
Takao chiuse il frigo e vide di sottecchi Kuroko riaprire il proprio libro. Eh no, Tetsu-chan non poteva mica lasciarlo da solo a pensare al passato. «Tu non hai nulla da aggiungere, Tetsu-chan?»  
Kuroko lo fissò per un attimo. «Niente di rilevante, la penso come te».  
«Non era una richiesta di opinioni!»  
«No, la penso sul serio come te: forse ho fallito anch’io in uno dei miei ruoli». Poi aprì con calma e cocciutaggine il proprio libro e pose fine alla discussione.  
Takao si dovette arrendere al non riuscire a cavargli niente dalla bocca. «Vado a farmi una doccia» l’informò rassegnato andando in bagno.  
Nonostante tutto la convivenza con Kuroko si stava rivelando produttiva, speravo solo di riuscire ad assestare ancora meglio il ragazzo: aiutare lui era come aiutare se stesso, e salvo futuri scossoni improvvisi potevano farcela entrambi a voltare del tutto pagina ed essere persone nuove. Bastava solo fare un altro passo ancora.  
  
  
Kasamatsu aveva riportato Kise a casa – nella _loro_ casa – gli aveva tolto gli occhiali, l’aveva spinto a stendersi a letto e poi si era sdraiato al suo fianco.  
Kise non piangeva più, però si era subito rifugiato contro il suo petto artigliando nervoso le mani dietro la sua schiena; lui aveva sospirato, preso il plaid più vicino a loro e coperto entrambi, poi l’aveva stretto a sé. In fondo aveva il bisogno di sentire Kise _aggrappato_ a lui in quel modo, che accettasse finalmente la sua offerta di appoggio, e allo stesso modo sapeva quanto l’altro avesse bisogno di essere abbracciato.  
«Mi dispiace» gli mormorò Kise ancora una volta.  
«Ho anch’io le mie colpe». Era stato troppo irruento e aveva rispettato poco i suoi tempi, lo sapeva. «Però siamo insieme, è questo quello che conta, no?» In risposta la presa di Kise intorno a lui divenne più forte, gli bastò. Gli accarezzò la testa e si permise di addormentarsi solo dopo aver visto Kise chiudere finalmente gli occhi.  
  
  
Due settimane dopo, Kasamatsu stava preparando la colazione e di tanto in tanto guardava l’orologio; Kise era fuori a correre.  
Aveva pensato che la prima cosa da fare per dargli un’aria più sana e farlo stare meglio fosse ristabilire il suo ciclo di sonno e veglia; erano mesi che per questioni logistiche Kise non si allenava più, fare un po’ di attività fisica probabilmente l’avrebbe anche rallegrato, così l’aveva spinto man mano a puntare la sveglia sempre un po’ più presto proponendogli di andare a correre. La tattica stava funzionando e come reazione ora mangiava anche di più.  
Erano già un paio di giorni che Kise andava a correre da solo, Kasamatsu si disse che adesso poteva anche smetterla di preoccuparsi. Salvo poi guardare di nuovo l’orologio. Tra l’altro ultimamente l’aveva visto rimuginare su qualcosa dopo aver ricevuto un piccolo pacchetto da parte di Akashi, e ciò non prometteva _per niente_ bene. Soprattutto perché c’era di mezzo Akashi.  
Quando lo sentì rientrare, sospirò sollevato.  
Kise lo raggiunse sudato e sorridente in cucina, andando subito a servirsi un bicchiere d’acqua fresca. «Hai una partita amichevole di mattina presto, oggi?» gli chiese; aveva notato che indossava la tuta della squadra.  
«Sì» fece una piccola pausa. «Ti andrebbe di venire?» propose cauto.  
Kise si sedette al tavolo di fronte a lui. «Uhm» giocherellò col bicchiere, «passo. Vorrei fare alcune cose, oggi» l’informò a sguardo basso.  
Si accomodò davanti a lui a propria volta. «Tipo?» indagò senza riuscire a fingere nonchalance.  
«Ho riflettuto molto in questi ultimi giorni».  
Kasamatsu capì che avrebbe iniziato le spiegazioni da _molto_ lontano. «E?»  
«Non tocco un libro da mesi, credo che cambierò corso: sto pensando alle cose che mi piace fare, ad _altre_ cose».  
Si trattenne dal prendergli una mano e dirgli "Puoi fare tutto quello che vuoi, _tutto_ " solo perché sarebbe stato patetico e troppo teatrale, però avrebbe davvero _tanto_ voluto farlo, anche in barba al proprio orgoglio. «Hai intenzione di lasciare pure il lavoro da modello» intuì.  
«Sì» sbuffò ironico posando il mento sul palmo di una mano. «Voglio cercarmi un altro lavoro… Kurokocchi mi ha detto che il suo vecchio coach ha aperto una nuova palestra, forse per regalarla in un futuro prossimo alla figlia – sarebbe da lui – e gli servono degli assistenti, gente che si occupi delle scartoffie dei nuovi iscritti… Non è molto lontana da qui».  
«L’ambiente potrebbe piacerti» commentò col proposito di incoraggiarlo.  
«Lo penso anch’io» accennò un sorriso. «Avrei l’opportunità di lavorare con persone che in linea di massima conosco e che non mi porrebbero domande su cosa fa adesso "il famoso Kise Ryota, modello e giocatore di basket che stava perdendo la vista"» marcò l’ultima frase con un leggero sarcasmo.  
«Questo è senz’altro un punto a favore».  
«E le chiacchiere con Alexandra Garcia mi hanno anche dato altro da pensare» confessò con sorriso.  
Kasamatsu si appuntò di ringraziare Kuroko per aver passato loro quel contatto; certo, Kuroko, invece di chiedere direttamente a Kagami il numero di Alex, aveva prima rintracciato Murasakibara affinché lo chiedesse a Himuro, ma del _piccolo_ particolare del rapporto che aveva ora l’idiota coppia d’oro del Seirin ne avrebbero discusso dopo.  
«È una donna tosta».  
«Sì» annuì Kise con un piccolo ghigno, «prima d’ora l’avevo solo incontrata brevemente un paio di anni fa, in un’occasione non molto felice, tra l’altro. Ora allena un paio di squadre di bambini e… non so, l’idea di allenare mi stuzzica» ammise.  
«I bambini?» chiese perplesso.  
«Anche… Kurokocchi alle elementari non ha avuto modo di frequentare un club di basket, giocava su un vecchio campetto con un ragazzino di un’altra scuola: qualora incontrassi bambini nella stessa situazione che ha vissuto lui non mi dispiacerebbe insegnare loro quello che so, anzi; però stavo anche pensando a qualcos’altro…»  
«Cosa?» incalzò con un filo di preoccupazione.  
Kise trasse un grosso sospiro, probabilmente prevedendo una sua reazione non molto buona. «Akashicchi mi ha mandato dei video… delle partite…»  
«Di cosa?» insisté di nuovo.  
«Basket in carrozzina» rispose tutto di un fiato.  
Kasamatsu lo fissò più perplesso e confuso di prima.  
Lui proseguì. «Non credo che l’abbia fatto per dirmi che c’è chi sta peggio di me o per consolarmi facendomi vedere quanto questi giocatori siano pieni di vita: non è da lui e comunque non è il genere di cosa che con me funziona, perché suona come una consolazione troppo artefatta. È solo che… _è sport_ » sottolineò pensieroso, sembrava alla ricerca delle parole giuste da usare, «e credo che Akashicchi sapesse benissimo che così facendo avrebbe catturato la mia attenzione».  
«Perché?» domandò scettico. «Quali sono le differenze con il basket normale?»  
«Tecnicamente quasi nessuna, nel regolamento è previsto solo la segnalazione di qualche tipo di fallo in più, la vera differenza sta nel livello di strategia di gioco».  
Kasamatsu lo fissò meglio: Kise aveva l’espressione di un bambino davanti ai doni il giorno del proprio compleanno, con in più negli occhi il brillio di un giocatore esaltato pieno di spirito competitivo. «Cioè?»  
«Le squadre di basket in carrozzina sono formate da persone che hanno handicap diversi fra di loro: ci possono essere giocatori con paralisi più o meno diverse a seconda del tipo di lesione subita alla spina dorsale, per esempio, e altri ancora che possono ancora muovere tutto il corpo perché hanno "solo" una gamba amputata; di conseguenza non tutti hanno la stessa capacità di muoversi per il campo e ognuno di loro prima di giocare viene _schedato_ : tutti hanno un punteggio che va da 1 a 4,5 a seconda delle proprie abilità fisiche e durante una partita la somma del punteggio dei giocatori schierati da un coach non deve superare 14,5, in modo tale che le due squadre siano _pari_. È lì che entrano in gioco le abilità strategiche» quasi ghignò, «perché si crea un gioco di squadra particolare si può anche giocare in inferiorità numerica e vincere!»  
Kasamatsu inarcò un sopracciglio. «È peggio degli scacchi».  
«Esatto! Le partite sono perfino più intense del basket per normodotati, c’è una certa… _forza_ … e, non so» sospirò, «è basket, ma con più sfide all’interno, e _mi attira_ ».  
Provò a fare il punto della situazione e pose la propria intuizione. «Akashi ti ha proposto di diventare il coach di una squadra di basket in carrozzina di cui è il benefattore?»  
«Non esattamente» lo corresse in modo un po’ timido. «La sua famiglia ha dato un grosso contributo alla costruzione di un nuovo centro sportivo per disabili che comprende anche un campo di basket, c’è quindi la possibilità materiale di fondare una nuova squadra e hanno già un papabile coach, però ci vorrebbe un assistente…»  
«E lui ha pensato a te» concluse Kasamatsu.  
«Ha aggiunto anche che prevede che potrei diventare coach entro un anno e mezzo» disse con un filo di voce.  
« _Prevede_ , eh?»  
«Dovrei sostenere un paio di corsi, però la cosa mi interessa, e nel frattempo potrei decidere quali nuovi studi intraprendere all’università».  
«Non è una cattiva idea» fissò lo sguardo sui suoi occhi, più vivi di qualche giorno prima e brillanti d’aspettativa, «non lo è per niente».  
«Quello che so è che non voglio allontanarmi dallo sport, devo però cercare di capire _come_ ».  
«Ci riuscirai» gli disse con un piccolo ghigno fiero, «perché sei tu e perché… io sono qui» gli ricordò. «E comunque sono abbastanza contento di vedere che sei quasi tornato a essere il ragazzo di una volta che diventava infantile e felice come un bambino quando si trattava di giocare» lo prese in giro.  
«Yukio, lo sai che per quanto riguarda giocare a basket non diventerò mai abbastanza maturo» protestò semiserio.  
Kasamatsu sorrise scuotendo la testa. Da dopo lite succedeva sempre più spesso che si chiamassero per nome; non avevano mai discusso sulla faccenda, lui non aveva mai detto a Kise se poteva smettere o meno di chiamarlo senpai, soprattutto perché sapeva che per entrambi quell’appellativo era un simbolo tenero e nostalgico che aveva sempre caratterizzato il loro rapporto. Ora però a quanto sembrava era arrivato il momento di fare un passo avanti e lasciarsi alle spalle i ricordi nostalgici: non erano più ragazzini, lui aveva pure superato i vent’anni.  
«Sai» continuò _Ryota_ , intrecciando le dita alle sue e fissandogli la mano con una buffa espressione assorta, «credo che purtroppo io qualche settimana fa avessi dimenticato qualcosa».  
«Cosa?»  
«Hai presente quando si dice di due persone che stanno insieme che "hanno una storia"? Beh, io e te ci conosciamo da anni, abbiamo condiviso molti momenti e abbiamo fatto parte uno della vita dell’altro con ruoli diversi, abbiamo il peso di una storia sulle nostre spalle e magari la prossima volta, prima di perdermi dietro a delle paranoie, dovrei chiedermi che valore do allora a ciò che siamo stati prima…»  
«Ryota…» provò a fermarlo, ma lui sorrise e gli fece cenno di tacere portandosi un dito alle labbra.  
«Noi non abbiamo "una storia": tu e io» indicò con un dito prima lui e poi se stesso, con un movimento lento, « _siamo_ storia».  
C’era stato _tanto_ di Ryota in quella frase – tenerezza e modi dolci e un po’ infantili uniti a un pizzico di arroganza, presunzione e fierezza – che Yukio non si trattenne: si alzò dalla sedia e si protrasse verso di lui per baciarlo sulla bocca. Dopo si lasciò perfino andare a un’esternazione irrazionale e non necessaria – secondo il suo orgoglio. «Sono felice».  
Ryota rise. «Sì, siamo una storia _fichissima_ ».  
Yukio gli diede uno scappellotto e gli scompigliò i capelli, risero insieme. La tempesta era finita, ora si poteva ricominciare ancora una volta.

  


_Poco più di un anno di dopo._

Takao camminava lungo il marciapiede con aria soddisfatta; stiracchiò le braccia verso l’alto e poi restò in contemplazione del cielo azzurro e terzo sopra di lui incrociando le braccia dietro la testa: con i ciliegi in fiore giocare al campetto sarebbe stato ancor più bello – sorrise compiaciuto della scelta fatta quasi due anni e mezzo prima.  
«Takao-kun, cammina guardando in avanti» lo riprese Kuroko, monocorde.  
Stavano proprio andando al campetto a giocare con gli altri, Kuroko lo seguiva restando un paio di passi indietro: stava controllando e leggiucchiando la posta cartacea ricevuta.  
«Uh, Tetsu-chan, non fare la mammina apprensiva, tanto non c’è nessuno qui intorno!»  
«Ma il marciapiede non è solo tuo».  
«Sì, ma per il momento non c’è nessuno» si ostinò a dire senza abbassare lo sguardo. «O almeno credo». Sospirò e si voltò appena per rivolgergli un’occhiata di sottecchi. «Ci sono novità? Oltre alle bollette da pagare, intendo». Stava fissando una strana cartolina bianca.  
«Ho ricevuto l’invito ufficiale al matrimonio di Aida-san e Hyuga senpai».  
Takao non ne restò stupito, sapeva da Kuroko e Kise che quei due presto sarebbero arrivati a quel punto, la vera sorpresa era un’altra. «E come ha fatto Hyuga a restare vivo dopo aver chiesto a Kagetora la mano di sua figlia?»  
«Non lo so, forse Kise-kun ne saprà di più» tagliò corto inespressivo conservando l’invito nel piccolo borsone che aveva con sé.  
Kise aveva iniziato a lavorare per Kagetora un anno prima, subito dopo essersi presentato alla palestra per il posto di assistente; per quel che Takao ne sapesse, il vecchio coach gli aveva posto solo poche domande prima di assumerlo.  
 _«Sei qui per spiare le grazie della mia amata Riko-chan?»_  
 _«No, veramente non mi piacciono le donne, sto con un ragazzo»._  
 _«Puoi iniziare oggi stesso»._  
Kise era diventato il cocco di Kagetora e nessuno ne era rimasto meravigliato, soprattutto perché il ragazzo si divertiva un sacco a scovare per il proprio capo i tizi che provavano a spiare le donne della palestra. Tra l’altro, l’antica rivalità sportiva con il Seirin l’aveva portato a segnalare tutte le volte a Kagetora la presenza di Hyuga nelle vicinanze di Riko: per Kagetora ciò era fantastico, per Hyuga un incubo, per Kise e Takao era invece _dannatamente divertente_.  
Una volta salite le scale di pietra irregolare, Takao corse allegro fino al campo: vi trovò già Kasamatsu, Sakurai e Furihata ad aspettarli, si stavano riscaldando.  
«Scusate!» pigolò dispiaciuto Sakurai. «Sono arrivato prima di voi!»  
Il sopracciglio di Kasamatsu come al solito scattò verso l’alto, gli diede un calcio. «Vuoi smetterla di chiedere sempre scusa, idiota?!»  
«Mi scuso per essere sempre così pieno di scuse, senpai!»  
Altro calcio.  
Furihata attirò l’attenzione di Kuroko sventolando in aria un foglietto di cartoncino. «Kuroko, l’hai ricevuto anche tu?» chiese festoso, riferendosi all’invito alle nozze.  
«Sì» gli annuì sorridendo. Takao vide che stava per aggiungere qualcosa, ma all’improvviso qualcuno dietro di loro li sorprese circondando sia le sue spalle che quelle di Kuroko con un le braccia: Kise.  
«Senpai, siamo stati invitati anche noi!» trillò Kise intromettendosi di colpo; poi allungò un braccio in avanti facendo un segno di vittoria con due dita. «E con questo ho finito di adempiere il mio compito da sgominatore di Hyugacchi!»  
«Kise-kun, non credo però che questo ti abbia reso simpatico ai futuri sposi» obiettò Kuroko.  
«Awww, non è vero! Io li _adoro_!» protestò.  
«Chiedo scusa» frignò Sakurai, «a quanto pare fra di noi io sono l’unico a non essere invitato!»  
Takao schioccò la lingua. «Naaah! Neanch’io sono fra gli invitati!» Gli fece l’occhiolino e gli diede una gomitata scherzosa sul fianco. «Mettiamoci pure in conto come imbucati!»  
«Chiedo scusa per essere un imbucato!» Il calcio di Kasamatsu arrivò prontamente.  
Furihata provò a cambiare discorso prima che il capitano avesse modo di _uccidere_ di botte Sakurai. «Ho sentito Koganei per telefono l’altro giorno: Hyuga e Aida hanno avuto il piacere di invitare tutta la vecchia squadra del Seirin».  
Takao si fece ironico. « _Chi accompagna questa donna all’altare?_ » recitò solenne. « _L’intero club di basket del Seirin High!_ » continuò con un vocione. «Non credo che vorrò perdermelo: suona spettacolare!»  
Furihata era entusiasta. «Per l’occasione Kagami tornerà in Giappone! Ci saremo proprio tutti!»  
Takao viveva da troppo tempo con Kuroko per non capire i suoi cambiamenti d’umore anche senza guardarlo direttamente: si era pietrificato.  
«Eh, Kagamicchi!» commentò flebile Kise, intuendo. «Che bello!»  
«Già!» sorrise Furihata. «Non lo vediamo da anni!» Si rivolse a Kuroko, che era rigido come un pezzo di ferro. «Non ne sei contento?»  
«Lo trovo interessante» rispose, prima di girarsi e fare qualche passo. Inciampò sui propri piedi e finì a terra di faccia.  
« _Tetsu-chan!_ »  
« _Kurokocchi!_ »  
I due l’aiutarono a sollevarsi da terra e controllarono che non si fosse rotto il naso.  
«Per fortuna è solo un graffio» sospirò sollevato Kise; infilò una mano in tasca e ne estrasse una manciata di buffi cerotti con dei pupazzetti disegnati e un paio di elastici colorati per capelli. Gli appiccicò sopra il naso un cerotto celeste con delle ranocchie stampate sopra. «Kurokocchi, stai bene?» gli chiese perplesso.  
«Sì» rispose incerto.  
Takao si accigliò. «Sai, non suoni molto convincente, e non solo perché hai un cerotto per bambini sulla faccia».  
«È solo perché non ero preparato» tagliò corto allontanandosi da loro.  
Takao sbuffò. «Credo che per ora sia meglio lasciarlo un po’ da solo…» osservò poco convinto. Subito dopo sentirono uno scalpiccio e della grida infantili gioiose.  
«Kise sensei! Kise sensei!»  
Dietro la rete c’erano tre bambine con le guance rosse dalla corsa; una di loro aveva un pallone da basket in mano.  
«Uhhh! Le mie pupille!» esclamò con enfasi Kise andando verso di loro e invitandole a entrare in campo.  
Sentirono dietro di loro Kasamatsu sbuffare. «Perché in ogni modo il risultato non cambia? Ci sono sempre delle _donne_ che lo cercano e chiamano prima di ogni partita!»  
Takao conosceva ormai bene le piccole Nana, Yuri e Sakura, erano delle bambine con tanta voglia di giocare a basket che Kise aveva più o meno volontariamente attirato a sé: all’inizio aveva incontrato Nana al parco che fissava corrucciata il pallone che aveva ricevuto in regalo dal papà – lei ne aveva chiesto uno da pallavolo, non da basket – lui aveva chiesto alla mamma che era lì vicino se poteva insegnare alla piccola come usare il pallone nuovo e aveva ricevuto il permesso; il giorno dopo però Nana era tornata al parco sperando di incontrare di nuovo Kise e quello dopo aveva portato con sé anche la sua amichetta Yuri; poco dopo Sakura li aveva visti e gli aveva domandato se poteva unirsi a loro anche se non li conosceva.  
Le piccole avevano iniziato a chiamare Kise "sensei" e spesso e volentieri non esitavano a seguirlo di nascosto fino al campetto, come di sicuro avevano fatto quella volta.  
Tra l’altro Takao, _origliando_ alcune conversazioni telefoniche fra Kuroko e Akashi, aveva scoperto che quest’ultimo naturalmente sapeva già della cosa e chiamava le tre bambine "le _protégés_ di Ryota": Takao sperava in cuor suo che Akashi non progettasse di reclutarne in qualche modo altre tre per poi pagar loro una borsa di studio per la Teiko, e dopo ancora per sei scuole superiori diverse "a caso" affinché poi si sfidassero fra di loro, giusto per rivivere dei vecchi fasti.  
«Vi avevo detto di filare a casa a fine allenamenti!» le rimproverò Kise con affetto.  
Nana mise il broncio e si aggrappò alla sua manica. «Vogliamo vedere una vostra partita, _solo una_!»  
Kise sbuffò e s’inginocchiò davanti a lei. «Va bene, solo una, però!» Le tre bambine saltellarono contente. «E stai attenta, Nana-chan! Hai una scarpa slacciata!» Le indicò il piede e poi le strinse personalmente le stringhe.  
Sakura si buttò fra le braccia di Takao senza tanti complimenti. «Kazu-nii!» trillò, mostrandogli gli occhioni brillanti nascosti dietro _un paio di occhiali_.  
"Sono finito" pensò, e ostentò ironica pazienza nel sollevarla da terra per issarsela sulle spalle. «Sakura-chan, come procedono i tuoi tiri?»  
«Sto diventando sempre più brava!» si vantò sicura.  
«Sei il mio _orgoglio_!»  
«Uh, Kazu-nii» gli abbracciò la testa, «da grande diventerò la tua sposa!»  
Vide Kise trattenere una risata sputacchiando; lui schiarì la voce.  
«Eh… vedremo, Sakura-chan!» La riacchiappò per i fianchi per farla scendere e le stampò un bacio sulla guancia che la fece _squittire_ di gioia.  
Kise rifece velocemente i codini a Nana – il motivo per cui si portava così tanti elastici appresso era per far giocare le bimbe con i capelli legati, _da brave campionesse_ – e poi chiese a lei e alle due di stare buone a "fare la guardia" ai loro borsoni mentre li guardavano giocare, così non si sarebbero allontanate.  
Mentre tornavano dagli altri – impegnati a discutere e a fare dei tiri liberi – Takao decise di togliersi il tarlo. «Akashi non ha intenzione di mandarle alla Teiko, vero?»  
Kise rise. «Chissà! Anche se Nana la vedrei bene poi alla Kaijo…»  
Lui sbuffò divertito. «Perché si chiama "Nana"?» ironizzò battendo un pugno al centro del petto, all’altezza di dove avrebbe dovuto esserci il numero di maglia.  
Gli rivolse un piccolo ghigno. «Anche».  
«A parte questo» trasse un grosso respiro diventando serio, «Kuroko non era preparato affatto al rientro in patria di Kagami, eh?» indicò l’amico in questione con un cenno della testa.  
«Potremmo anche aiutarlo a prepararsi, no? Manca un mese» gli ribatté sicuro.  
« _Poco meno_ di un mese» lo corresse. «Non so… spero solo che non arrivino anche altri problemi!» Si stiracchiò le braccia facendo i pochi passi che li separavano dagli altri.  
Tutto sommato quella finora era stata una bella giornata, cos’altro poteva accadere ancora?  
  
  
Ryota aveva parlato al telefono con Akashi sentendo per sottofondo gli esercizi con la chitarra che stava facendo Yukio; per tutto il tempo nelle sue note aveva percepito la sua perplessità sull’effetto che il ritorno di Kagami avrebbe avuto su Kuroko – Yukio era sempre _così tanto_ "capitano"… – e anche l’irritazione di saperlo al telefono col capitano delle medie.  
Sapeva bene che in realtà Yukio non era propriamente geloso di Akashi; il senpai e capitano che c’era in lui si irritava come una bestia nel vedere qualcuno più giovane di lui comportarsi ancora come un capo con dei suoi compagni e… il _suo compagno_ : era una questione di orgoglio.  
In tutta onestà, Ryota non sapeva bene come riferirgli che si prospettavano altri problemi all’orizzonte – dopo quel pomeriggio erano già abbastanza in ansia per Kuroko – ma tant’è, da qualche parte doveva pur cominciare.  
Yukio era seduto sul letto, con la schiena rivolta verso la testiera; Ryota si accomodò di fronte a lui e con un sorriso dispettoso gli rubò la chitarra dalle braccia – anche se con cura. Una volta imbracciato lo strumento, strimpellò un paio di note in modo maldestro; Yukio non aveva neanche protestato, anzi vide di sottecchi che lo stava fissando incerto.  
Ryota si sentiva un po’ _ragazzina_ nell’ammetterlo, ma certe volte avere fra le braccia quella chitarra lo confortava, perché Yukio la suonava da anni, da quando era ancora ragazzino, sopra c’erano attaccati un paio di adesivi con dei motti e non poteva fare a meno di immaginare quante volte in passato l’avesse suonata in momenti particolari della sua vita. Forse qualche volta, quando ancora non stavano insieme, l’aveva perfino suonata pensando a lui. Amavano entrambi quella chitarra.  
Strinse di più lo strumento a sé e si decise a parlare. «C’è un problema… o meglio, è sorta una questione».  
Yukio incrociò le braccia al petto, serio. «Spara».  
«La…» la voce gli uscì troppo flebile, fece un colpo di tosse. «Dicevo, la prossima settimana presso la nostra università si terrà un interessantissimo convegno con dei grandi esperti di fisioterapia ed è un evento davvero, davvero… _unico_ ».  
Lui lo fissò perplesso. «Se il dilemma in questione è che l’orario coincide con un tuo turno in palestra, posso sostituirti io: non credo che per Kagetora e Riko sarà un problema…»  
«No-no-no! Non è questo il problema» "purtroppo" aggiunse col pensiero. «Vedi, si tratta proprio di un convegno importante e molto interessante, così tanto da attirare anche studenti di altre università e… Akashicchi mi ha chiamato per chiedermi se potevamo ospitare Midorimacchi, visto che anche lui vuole assistere all’evento».  
Yukio restò impassibile. «Vuole morire?»  
Non gli chiese nemmeno chi fra Akashi o Midorima avesse secondo lui quell’intenzione; agitò un mano. «No-no! Gli ho già detto di no e che mi preoccuperò personalmente di trovargli un alloggio comodo presso uno dei miei compagni di corso con cui andrò al convegno anch’io!» l’avvisò subito.  
«Ospitarlo non sarebbe stato giusto per Takao» borbottò Yukio. «Per quanto non mi piaccia l’idea di avere in casa un tipo che ha dato un pugno a un mio amico, l’avrei freddamente accettato in nome della vostra amicizia, ma…»  
«Non è che siamo proprio "amici"» lo corresse, «quando ci incontriamo il più delle volte mi augura di morire».  
Yukio fece l’evidente sforzo di non averlo sentito e continuò. « _Ma_ sarebbe stato poco corretto da parte nostra mettere Takao in una posizione poco confortevole: è un nostro amico, capita spesso che venga qui da noi, non sarebbe stato cortese farlo stare in contatto proprio con _lui_ in uno spazio che ha sempre considerato amichevole». Era sempre stato un rigido, preciso e pratico _uomo d’onore_ il suo Yukio. L’amava anche per questo.  
«Giusto, come hai detto tu» l’indicò con un dito.  
«Quindi Akashi ha _previsto_ che tu non ti saresti lasciato sfuggire il convegno…» cominciò a elencare.  
«Beh, non è che sia stata una previsione difficile, visto che voglio diventare un fisioterapista…»  
Lui l’ignorò e continuò. «… probabilmente vista la portata dell’evento ha informato anche Midorima, vi ha _accoppiato_ e ti ha chiesto pure di ospitarlo».  
«Oppure ha saputo che Midorimacchi era interessato al convegno e, prevedendo che ci sarei andato anch’io, mi ha chiesto di ospitarlo».  
«Perché diavolo Akashi deve sempre organizzare le vostre vite?! Alle volte penso addirittura che, quando un giorno avrà un figlio, lo prenderà in braccio, si affaccerà dal balcone di casa e voi cinque sarete lì sotto a mettervi in ginocchio!»  
«Credo che tu abbia passato troppo tempo con Takaocchi, ti ha influenzato in modo cattivo». Posò a malincuore la chitarra e il plettro a terra, poi gli mise le mani sulle spalle facendogli cenno di sdraiarsi prono.  
«È vero che io e lui la pensiamo alla stessa maniera» obiettò irritato, tuttavia obbedendogli docile, «ma ammetterai che Akashi…»  
Ryota non gli fece finire la frase, iniziò con la serie di massaggi rilassanti e togli fatica che gli aveva insegnato Riko. Yukio tacque all’istante.  
Rise divertito. «Sai, Yukio, quando ti sciogli sotto i massaggi sembri tipo quei vecchi stanchi che mettono i piedi in una tinozza di acqua calda…»  
Lui si sollevò sui gomiti e gli rivolse un’occhiataccia ammonitrice.  
Mise le mani avanti. «Ok. Bocca cucita, mani in azione» lo invitò a stendersi di nuovo; riprese a massaggiarlo. «Ovviamente non nasconderò a Takaocchi che Midorimacchi sta per arrivare in città…» tornò al discorso di prima.  
Yukio borbottò con la faccia pressata contro il cuscino. «Anche se non credo che al più presto lo stesso Akashi non avvertirà Kuroko dell’ _evento_ : lo sai che periodicamente gli piace distribuire il bollettino dei cazzi vostri a tutto il _gruppo miracoloso_ ».  
«Sì» sospirò stanco, «lo penso anch’io. Takaocchi di certo non vorrà evitare a tutti i costi di vederlo, non sarebbe da lui, lui è il tipo da _affrontare_ i problemi, ma credo che sia giusto che sia preparato. Da parte mia avrei però intenzione di scambiare prima due chiacchiere con Midorimacchi…» Gli toccò un punto delicato e sensibile della schiena e lo sentì mugolare piano soddisfatto – o forse _gemere di piacere_.  
«Posso venire anch’io a fare "due chiacchiere" con lui?»  
«No, perché la mia intenzione è davvero quella di chiacchierare, non di dargli _due pugni_ : non ho bisogno di aiuto per picchiarlo» lo corresse, tuttavia ridacchiando. «E ora _rilassati_ » calcò con cura l’ultima parola. « _Questo_ è il punto in cui ti si accumula sempre tutta la tensione, vero?» fece pressione con i pollici in un punto ben preciso nella parte bassa della schiena. Sentì subito sotto le mani la reazione immediata dei suoi muscoli e dei suoi nervi.  
«Non so di cosa tu stia parlando» si ostinò a dirgli.  
«Bugiardo» ripeté la pressione, sogghignando.  
Yukio in un attimo lo sorprese: ribaltò di colpo le posizioni e gli tolse gli occhiali, anche se lui continuò a ridere divertito fino a quando non si ritrovò la bocca occupata con la sua. Era sempre bello baciarsi da seduti o da sdraiati, era decisamente più comodo e confortevole, considerando gli undici centimetri di differenza di altezza che li separavano; pensandoci rise all’improvviso contro le sue labbra.  
«Che hai da ridere?!»  
«Niente!» Non poteva certo dirgli "Rido perché sei basso", e prima che lui potesse insistere lo baciò di propria iniziativa.  
Poi Yukio divenne serio e lo guardò negli occhi. «Lo sai che dobbiamo un favore a quei due, vero?»  
«Lo so, e noi non siamo mai stati i tipi da non ricambiare i favori, né dentro né fuori da un campo» e gli posò una mano dietro la testa per spingerlo a baciarlo di nuovo.  
Non erano solo parole, _era storia_.  
  
  
Kuroko, nella semioscurità della propria stanza, fissava lo schermo del proprio portatile cercando di capire cosa stesse cercando di fare Aomine.  
Il ragazzo era solito video chiacchierare con lui seduto sul letto con le spalle al muro; sulle pareti di sfondo Kuroko poteva vedere i poster che Aomine aveva collezionato negli anni – tutti di modelle dai seni enormi – fra cui ogni tanto facevano capolino delle cartoline dal mondo; alle volte Kuroko si divertiva a provare a intuire _chi_ gli avesse spedito _quale_. C’erano attaccate perfino un paio di foto del loro gruppetto da bambini in compagnia di Momoi.  
Aomine si era protratto a prendere qualcosa posato sul comodino, ma a quanto pareva stava faticando, perché ancora non tornava verso lo schermo.  
«Aomine-kun, cosa stai facendo?» domandò perplesso.  
«Sto prendendo… _questo_!» rispose trionfante rimettendosi dritto e mostrandogli bene in camera cos’aveva fra le mani: una vaschetta rettangolare trasparente con un coperchio; era un mini acquario, dentro c’era un pesce rosso. «Tetsu, ti presento _Tetsu_!»  
Kuroko non fu certo meno confuso di prima. «Hai preso un pesce rosso e gli hai dato il mio nome?»  
«Ha la tua stessa faccia, guarda!» l’avvicinò di più all’obiettivo.  
«Non mi sembra una buona scusa».  
«Voi del Seirin avete adottato un cane e l’avete chiamato Tetsuya #2 perché aveva i tuoi stessi occhi, perché diavolo io non posso prendermi un pesce rosso e chiamarlo Tetsu perché ha la tua stessa faccia?! Cos’è questa discriminazione?»  
Kuroko ci rifletté su un solo secondo. «Aomine-kun, stai sviluppando qualche problema alla vista».  
«Ci vedo benissimo!... Oi, Tetsu, cos’è che hai appena preso e stai mangiando?»  
Aveva ritenuto _opportuno_ prendere il contenitore di cartone spesso che aveva accanto e aprirlo proprio in quel momento. «Sono dei dolcetti che mi ha lasciato ieri Murasakibara-kun: è venuto qui in città per una gara di pasticceria ed è passato a trovarmi. Li ha fatti lui».  
«E perché mai li stai mangiando proprio davanti a me?!»  
«Mi sembrava una bella cosa farti vedere quant’è diventato bravo Murasakibara-kun» deglutì un boccone. «Sono davvero buoni».  
«Bastardo!» sbuffò; poi posò il piccolo acquario e divenne pensieroso. «Oi, Tetsu, secondo te sono in grado di prendermi cura di un pesce rosso?»  
Kuroko ringraziò mentalmente il fatto che almeno non avesse preso un criceto: sarebbe stato ancora più traumatico vederlo morto. «Non penso sia molto difficile farlo». Aomine non stava dicendo che "l’unico in grado di prendersi cura di un pesce rosso era lui", quindi la cosa non prometteva bene.  
Lui gli rivolse un piccolo ghigno che nascondeva della malinconia. «Già, ci riuscirò alla grande. Satsuki non è la sola in grado di prendersi cura degli altri».  
Ecco doveva voleva andare a parare con quel povero pesce: Momoi. «Momoi-san sarà indubbiamente molto felice di sapere che non sei capace di uccidere un pesciolino».  
«Io e lei abbiamo litigato di nuovo» ammise recalcitrante. Kuroko ci avrebbe scommesso. «Perché non smette di ficcare il naso nei miei affari e insiste col fatto che deve badare a me».  
Kuroko non gli aveva mai chiesto in modo diretto cosa provasse per Momoi, sia perché Aomine non era il tipo da saper portare avanti certi discorsi se riguardavano i _propri_ sentimenti, sia perché non c’era certo bisogno di avere conferme: era pure abbastanza certo del fatto che Aomine se ne fosse reso conto solo una volta arrivato al college.  
Ricordava ancora bene una riflessione meditabonda che Aomine aveva fatto a voce alta un paio di anni prima a proposito di lui e Kagami. «… Perché quando si è bambini è normale essere egoisti ed egocentrici e pensare che certi comportamenti di una persona in particolare ci siano dovuti; poi da ragazzini il proprio mondo si amplia e si complica, i rapporti si danno per scontati per inerzia e testardaggine, per non rendersi ulteriormente difficile la vita analizzandoli scavandoci dentro; una volta cresciuti, però, si vorrebbe tornare indietro per riavere la possibilità di sviscerare a fondo tutto quello che c’è stato fra te e quella persona, perché se solo si fosse fatto ciò a tempo debito, ora non sarebbe troppo tardi per rendersi conto di ciò che c’era».  
Kuroko non aveva impiegato molto a capire che si stesse riferendo _anche_ a lui e Momoi.  
Momoi aveva sempre seguito Aomine con una dedizione più che fraintendibile; diceva di essere innamorata di Kuroko, eppure aveva seguito Aomine alle superiori, "perché da solo si caccia nei guai", e dopo il diploma era pure arrivata a lasciare tutto e andare con lui in America senza alcun ripensamento. Poteva ben capire perché Aomine fosse stanco del comportamento di Momoi e desiderasse che lei smettesse di intromettersi in tutto ciò che lo interessava: doveva fare _davvero male_ vedere che nonostante tutto alla fine il ragazzo che lei amava non era lui e le sue attenzioni non avevano ulteriori motivazioni. La gentilezza di Momoi era crudele.  
Per Aomine la questione del pesciolino era un modo cocciuto e infantile per dire a Momoi che, se era in grado di prendersi cura di un animaletto, poteva anche prendersi cura di se stesso da solo; Momoi poteva anche finalmente lasciarlo in pace e non illuderlo più inconsapevolmente.  
Kuroko inspirò a fondo e chiuse la scatola di pasticcini, sorrise nostalgico. «Sono sicuro che tu e Momoi-san riuscirete a far pace, _come sempre_ ». Poi decise di cambiare discorso e alleggerire l’atmosfera. «Mi avevi detto di voler vedere le bambine di Kise-kun». Andò a cercare la cartella delle foto che aveva trasferito dal cellulare al computer.  
«Ah, sì» ghignò, «"le _protégés_ di Ryota"!»  
Gli inviò un paio di immagini. «Alle volte penso che finiremo per "adottarne" una ciascuno… Nana-chan però è già tutta di Kise-kun». Vide Aomine sorridere osservando le foto.  
«Che carine, vien voglia di prenderle in giro tenendo un pallone troppo in alto per loro manine!»  
«Aomine-kun, hai sempre dei pensieri così cattivi…»  
«Lo sai che non ci so fare con i bambini» si schermì, continuando però a sghignazzare, «non sono mica come te!» Poi cambiò espressione. «E adesso dimmi cosa ti passa per la testa, che quando abbiamo iniziato la conversazione mi sei sembrato più apatico del solito!»  
Forse per questo gli aveva fatto vedere subito il pesce rosso, per distrarlo… Abbassò lo sguardo sulla tastiera. «Il mese prossimo Kagami tornerà in Giappone, per il matrimonio di Hyuga senpai e Aida-san».  
Gli rivolse un’espressione annoiata. «Vedo che sprizzi gioia da tutti i pori, hai già inciampato da qualche parte dopo la notizia?»  
«Sì».  
«Su con la vita, Tetsu!» Kuroko lo vide battere una mano sul proprio ginocchio, forse memore di quando gli dava pacche sulla testa e gli arruffava i capelli. «Magari è la volta buona per parlargli!»  
«Se in questi anni non abbiamo cercato o rincorso l’occasione giusta per farlo, cosa ti fa pensare che lo faremo ora?»  
«Forse perché avrete meno scuse per non farlo? Sarete costretti a stare nello stesso posto, _nella stessa città_ , e poi lo sai come vanno queste cose: quando non ci si vede da parecchio tempo ci comincia a parlare dei bei tempi passati come fanno i vecchi e poi… _succede_ ».  
«Aomine-kun, credo che tu abbia visto troppe commedie americane».  
«Beh, prova a stare tu negli States e guardare della TV giapponese!» protestò. «E comunque non è questo il problema, Tetsu! È la tua occasione e tu non sei il tipo da rinunciare alle cose che tieni, non l’hai fatto con il basket e non l’hai fatto con me, perché dovresti farlo con quell’idiota di Kagami?!»  
Sotto tutte quelle pressioni, Kuroko si sentì irritarsi, alzò la voce. «Perché non si tratta di un gioco ed è più complicato di un’amicizia e fa…» si fermò rendendosi conto che se la stava prendendo con la persona sbagliata e per le ragioni sbagliate, e non era da lui.  
«Male?» continuò per lui Aomine, aveva pure un sorrisetto soddisfatto sulle labbra, doveva essere contento di esser riuscito a fargli sputare fuori il rospo insieme a parecchie frustrazioni.  
«Sì, male».  
«Mi piace sempre vederti arrabbiato, Tetsu, perché vuol dire che da quel momento in poi non ce ne sarà più per nessuno». Gli mostrò un pollice all’insù. «Vai carico, parlagli».  
Sbuffò seccato e rassegnato. «Aomine-kun, se lo farò non sarà di certo perché mi hai fatto arrabbiare».  
«Andiamo, su con la vita, Tetsu!» ripeté. «E comunque, a proposito di Kagami, fra un paio di settimane giocherò contro la sua squadra» ghignò sadico. «Gli farò vedere di nuovo che l’unico in grado di battermi sono solo io stesso!... A parte ciò, vuoi che chieda alle nostre cheerleader di fargli delle foto? Così poi te le passo».  
«Aomine-kun…»  
«Perché giocheremo in casa e so per certo che quelle _cagne infernali_ hanno trovato il modo di spiare _anche_ negli spogliatoi degli avversari, quindi volendo potrebbero fornirti del materiale…»  
«Aomine-kun!»  
«Che c’è?! Stai parlando con un uomo che ama questo "genere" di materiale, anche se di tipo diverso» gli indicò i poster alle sue spalle, «sto cercando di capirti e di venirti incontro, _di esserti amico_!»  
«Ti preferivo quando parlavamo di pesci rossi».  
Kuroko però pensava che, al di là degli argomenti imbarazzanti, quei passi in avanti fatti da Aomine nel basket e di riflesso nel suo rapporto con gli altri e quella boccata d’aria presa in America gli avessero fatto davvero bene: almeno per loro non era stato troppo tardi, e per quanto a volte si concedessero comportamenti infantili non avevano mai sul serio rimpianto di non poter tornare indietro, perché vivevano nel presente il migliore dei rapporti che fra di loro poteva esserci. Erano stati fortunati.  
  
  
Midorima aveva ascoltato il proprio oroscopo quella mattina, sapeva bene che avrebbe dovuto stare attento alle possibili turbolenze portate da un gemelli, ma _quel tipo_ era davvero fastidioso da evitare e comunque non sarebbe stato corretto rifiutarsi di incontrarlo dopo il disturbo che si era preso nel cercargli un alloggio gratis. Magari sarebbe rimasto giusto il tempo di vederlo e dirgli in modo cortese e distaccato "Ciao. Muori".  
L’appuntamento era presso il fast food della catena _Maji Burger_ della città, e già la scelta un po’ infantile del luogo gli aveva fatto storcere il naso: non aveva certo voglia di ricordare i tempi in cui erano stati ragazzi.  
Non appena entrato nel locale, non gli ci volle molto per trovare dove quel dannato bastardo si fosse seduto: era un tipo che spiccava, _sempre_ , e come al solito le donne presenti gli stavano lanciando occhiate estasiate e ammirate.  
Midorima emise un basso lamento di frustrazione e andò a sedersi davanti a lui.  
«Midorimacchi!» trillò allegro.  
«Kise» ribatté atono.  
«È bello rivedersi dopo così tanto tempo, no?»  
«No».  
Kise mise un lieve broncio e afflosciò le spalle. «Non potresti almeno provare a fingerti contento?»  
«Non è il mio stile». In risposta ricevette un sospiro amareggiato.  
Era vero che Kise si faceva notare come al solito, ma ora a osservarlo da vicino si accorse che era diverso, in un modo che all’iniziò quasi gli provocò dell’inquietudine.  
Il Kise che ricordava era un ragazzo che lavorava come modello, un tipo con una propria eleganza innata, una sorta di vistoso gioiello d’oro che brillava così tanto da irritarlo e accendere in lui la voglia violenta di prenderlo e lanciarlo via lontano come un pallone da basket. I cambiamenti che ora vedeva in lui derivavano indubbiamente da ciò che gli era successo, per questo li trovava un po’ disturbanti: capelli di un taglio più corto, pelle più abbronzata – doveva passare più tempo all’aperto – abbigliamento più sportivo e meno sobrio, un orecchino meno appariscente e luccicante e _un paio_ _occhiali_.  
Decisamente non era il Kise che aveva visto l’ultima volta quando avevano appena diciotto anni.  
Era _davvero_ disturbante.  
Kise poggiò il mento sul palmo della mano e giocherellò col bicchiere di frappé che aveva davanti; la mano sinistra sul bicchiere attirò l’attenzione di Midorima: c’era un anello. Kasamatsu. _Disturbante_.  
«Ehi, Midorimacchi, non hai proprio niente da dirmi? Non ti trovo affatto cambiato, a parte che noto che hai smesso di bendarti le dita…» indicò con un cenno della testa le sue mani, prima di prendere un lunga sorsata dal proprio bicchiere.  
«Questo non vuol dire che non mi prendo ancora cura delle mie mani: per un medico chirurgo sono importanti».  
«Lo so, lo vedo» ribatté con un piccolo sorrisetto nostalgico. «Io sto bene, nel caso te lo stessi chiedendo».  
«Infatti non me lo stavo chiedendo».  
Kise rise scuotendo la testa. «Scommetto che Akashicchi te l’avrà già detto» continuò come nulla fosse, «ma ho delle piccole _protégés_ : sono davveeeeero super carine!» cantilenò. «Una di loro si chiama Sakura-chan e ha gli occhiali come te!» gli raccontò puntandogli scherzosamente un dito contro.  
«Non sono di certo venuto qui per ascoltare come perdi il tuo tempo».  
«Sto studiando per diventare un fisioterapista» proseguì imperterrito, «mi hanno ispirato i miei ragazzi del basket in carrozzina! Dovresti venire a vederli giocare, sai? Potrebbe piacerti, è un tipo di basket più strategico, potrebbe affascinarti visto quanto giochi a shogi…»  
«Ripeto, non sono venuto qui per…»  
L’interruppe con un’occhiata densa di malizia. «E allora per cosa?» chiese con un velo di sarcasmo. «Per cosa sei venuto fin qui? Solo per il convegno?»  
«Mi pare ovvio». Era diventato ancora più scemo, per caso?  
«Beh, ma dopo aver saputo come sto e cosa faccio, non puoi almeno ricambiare la cortesia e raccontarmi di te?» insinuò con sottile ironia.  
«Cos’altro vuoi sapere di me che Akashi non ti abbia già sicuramente detto?»  
Kise ostentò perplessità. «Non so… anzi, forse c’è qualcosa! Qualcosa che mi chiedo da quasi due anni!» Lo guardò dritto negli occhi. «Perché sei scappato via subito dopo la fine della scuola?»  
Midorima lo vide mettersi a braccia conserte, in una posizione d’ascolto un po’ scomposta che non aveva nulla da invidiare al piglio tipico di Aomine. Uhm, forse era un po’ a lui che somigliava adesso. _Pessimo_. «Non sono scappato!» sbottò irritato. «Non c’era null’altro che il posto dove stavo potesse offrirmi, quindi ho pensato di andare altrove».  
«Andiamo! Quel poco che io e gli altri riusciamo a sapere di te è sempre grazie ad Akashicchi: non hai lasciato neanche una sola traccia di quello che volevi fare adesso nella tua vita, sei andato via e basta!»  
«Non ricordo che alle superiori ci scambiassimo informazioni sul nostro stato» ribatté sarcastico.  
«Non siamo più dei ragazzini spocchiosi» sembrò quasi offeso, «siamo delle _persone_ , Midorimacchi, permettici di avere delle perplessità se di punto in bianco qualcuno che conosciamo _da anni_ non vuole più essere contattato da nessuno!»  
«Non sono scappato!» Sbottò irritato da quella pressione e quella sorta di invasione mentale di spazi privati. «Volevo solo ricominciare!» Sbatté la mano sul tavolo.  
Kise abbassò la voce di un tono. «Se si desidera ricominciare da capo, vuol dire che c’è sotto qualcosa che non va… o che si è _rotto_ » insinuò serio, ma _trionfante_.  
Adesso la clientela del locale li stava fissando, qualcuno dietro al loro tavolo già mormorava stupito del suo comportamento, le cose andavano di male in peggio. Sospirò e si ricompose spingendosi gli occhiali indietro sul naso. «Vieni al dunque: cos’è che vuoi sapere?»  
«Penso che sia il caso che nessuno dei due finga di non sapere di Takaocchi: sarai di sicuro aggiornato sul coinquilino di Kurokocchi e delle persone che io e lui frequentiamo adesso. So di Takaocchi e tu _sai che io lo so_. Vuoi incontrarlo?»  
Rise sarcastico per impedirsi di _ucciderlo seduta stante_. «Cosa ti fa credere che io voglia vederlo?»  
Schioccò la lingua con disappunto. «Midorimacchi, alleno una squadra di basket in carrozzina, ho affinato le mie abilità strategiche: cosa ti fa pensare che io non riesca a leggere le mosse altrui ancora meglio di qualche anno fa? Detesti così tanto Takaocchi da dargli un pugno e ora per un semplice convegno accetti il rischio di frequentare persone che potrebbero portarti a incontrarlo?»  
«Non è un "semplice" convegno, è un’occasione unica» precisò.  
«E tu fai sempre il meglio affinché il fato sia dalla tua parte: questo non ti imporrebbe di evitare qualsiasi strada disturbante?»  
 _Disturbante_ , ne aveva fin troppo di quella parola. «Il mio mondo non ruota certo intorno a lui».  
Kise sbuffò una risata divertita, che possibilmente l’irritò ancor di più. «Lungi da me capire i problemi fra "un uomo e il suo playmaker"» marcò la frase con solennità teatrale, «anche se a esser sinceri forse qualcosa potrei saperne eccome…» insinuò sottilmente, riferendosi a se stesso e Kasamatsu, «ma penso di poter dire con certezza alcune cose riguardo "un uomo e la sua ombra"». Tornò a giocare col bicchiere, poi proseguì.  
«Sai, credo che nel basket in carrozzina sia ancora più accentuato il fatto che questo gioco si basi sull’incontro e sull’alchimia fra cinque persone totalmente diverse fra di loro, perché in questo caso puoi vedere in modo diretto, _sul loro corpo_ , la loro storia personale e _lo sai_ che ciò li ha cambiati e resi ciò che sono. Il basket, come tutti gli sport a squadre, ti permette di incontrare persone diverse con storie personali diverse, e cresci con loro toccando le loro personalità con mano: me ne sono reso ancora più conto negli ultimi anni». Prese un altro sorso dal bicchiere e continuò.  
«Siamo cresciuti giocando a basket, ci sono attimi in cui mi meraviglio ancora di quanto questo sport ci abbia influenzato a tal punto da essere diventato anche il nostro stile di vita. L’abbiamo praticato fin da bambini, ci ha permesso di avere le nostre prime amicizie e guardacaso questi rapporti durano ancora!» Puntò un dito contro il tavolo come a mettere di più in evidenza quanto detto. «Io amo il basket, e non solo come gioco in sé, lo amo perché mi ha portato ad avere uno spirito più forte, a conoscere persone diverse da me, a mettermi in gioco e accettare delle sconfitte anche quando avevo dato il meglio di me, e mi ha aiutato anche a dare un’altra forma al concetto di orgoglio: si può essere fieri di sé anche quando si ha perso». Accennò un sorriso nostalgico. «E c’è anche molto di più: amo il basket perché se non fosse stato per questo gioco non avrei incontrato persone così lontane dal mio modo di essere come Kurokocchi _o te_! Il basket ci ha portati a stare insieme e penso, anzi _credo_ , che ci unirà _sempre_ ed è per questo che mi piace così tanto giocare con i ragazzi ogni volta che posso!» Restarono qualche attimo in silenzio.  
«Tutti voi siete delle persone importanti per me, sai» continuò Kise sorridendo, «perché avete giocato con e contro di me, vi siete _scavati_ il vostro posto dentro di me a suon di vittorie, sconfitte, dritte arroganti non richieste, consigli preziosi… e _gioco di squadra_ » fece una pausa significativa. «Credo che sia un vuoto difficilmente colmabile quello che lascia un compagno di squadra quando va via, soprattutto quando si è giocato insieme per anni e si è cresciuti e maturati insieme condividendo di tutto». Ancora una pausa. «Penso che _lui_ ti manchi» aggiunse con tono di voce più basso.  
Midorima evitò di replicargli guardandolo negli occhi. «Non ha importanza questo». Odiava la dannata atmosfera _sentimentale_ che si era creata, lo faceva sentire _debole_.  
«È ok se vuoi sapere come sta. È giusto, una cosa logica e normale».  
«Non lo voglio sapere» ribatté atono; di sottecchi lo vide prendere il proprio cellulare e digitare qualcosa.  
«Tu come stai, Midorimacchi?»  
«Sto come sto. Bene».  
«E il basket ti manca?»  
«Lo pratico a tempo perso».  
Kise alzò gli occhi dallo schermo e fissò lui. «Perché hai smesso di giocare?»  
Sospirò e sorrise sarcastico. «Ero stanco di vedere come il basket riuscisse a tirare fuori il peggio di me e tutte le mie debolezze».  
«Hai dato un pugno a Takaocchi perché in quel momento avevi di nuovo toccato il fondo delle tue debolezze, o perché _lui_ era la tua debolezza?»  
Esitò poco prima di rispondergli. «Entrambe le cose».  
Kise sorrise malinconico e un po’ teatrale. «Un uomo e la sua ombra, eh?» Sospirò e spinse il proprio cellulare lungo il tavolo, verso di lui. «Anche se gli hai dato un pugno, anche se l’hai rinnegato, è davvero ok se vuoi sapere come sta».  
Quello fu un colpo basso, gli aveva appena messo davanti agli occhi una foto di Takao.  
Takao non guardava l’obiettivo, era stato ritratto mentre rideva e giocava, aveva il pallone da basket in mano. Midorima si lasciò mentalmente sfuggire il pensiero di quanto in quella foto i suoi lineamenti sembrassero più maturi, prima di spingere il cellulare indietro verso Kise – _prima di volerlo guardare meglio e desiderare saperne di più_.  
«Non credo di averne bisogno» si spinse di nuovo gli occhiali indietro sul naso, «ognuno di noi è per la propria strada, adesso».  
«Come vuoi» rimise il cellulare in tasca, «ma se cambi idea sono sempre a disposizione».  
A Midorima diede fastidio quanto Kise fosse sembrato fiducioso su quell’ultima frase. «Se non hai null’altro da chiedermi, vado: avrei da fare».  
«No, nient’altro» scosse la testa, «solo… se incontri Takao, potresti evitare di mostrarti irritato con lui? Lo dico perché non farebbe bene né a te né a lui» gli chiese serio.  
«Farò quello che posso». Si congedò con un cenno secco del capo e andò via.  
Fuori pioveva, come in tutte le peggiori giornate della sua vita, era un classico. Aveva prestato attenzione all’oroscopo, ma non al meteo: non aveva un ombrello. Non gli importò nemmeno.  
Mise le mani nelle tasche della giacca e si strinse nelle spalle; si avviò verso la fermata dell’autobus.  
Non restò sorpreso più di tanto quando si accorse che la sua memoria, in maniera del tutto indipendente dalla sua volontà, stava rincorrendo con foga il ricordo della foto di Takao, per catturarlo e farlo proprio prima che svanisse. L’aveva guardato davvero per troppo poco tempo.  
Era tutto abbastanza ridicolo e patetico, compreso rendersi conto che il cambiamento di Kise non fosse disturbante perché dovuto alla malattia che gli aveva stroncato la carriera, ma perché marcava quanto fosse maturato. Kise era ancora oro come una volta, ma non più lucente e appariscente, e non perché si fosse opacizzato: era stato lavorato in superficie, si era raffinato. Era disturbante perché lui a confronto non era maturato, non era davvero cambiato di una virgola.  
La pioggia cadeva incessante e lui ricordava tutte le sue sconfitte.  
 _«Se smani dalla voglia di vincere, diventa meno compassionevole»_ gli aveva detto Akashi dopo la prima sconfitta contro il Rakuzan, alla prima Winter Cup delle superiori.  
Durante quell’ultima famigerata partita al terzo anno, invece, si era sentito stanco di perdere perché "troppo compassionevole": aveva rimesso nei suoi compagni – _e in Takao_ – tutta la sua fiducia e il fato lo aveva preso a pesci in faccia, _di nuovo_. Era stato _così stanco_ di perdere contro Akashi, che sul campo non faceva altro che indicargli impietoso le sue debolezze, che solo al fischio finale si era accorto che in quell’ultima partita il basket era di nuovo riuscito a tirar fuori il peggio di lui, ma non come alle medie, in un altro modo, forse anche più brutto: era stato così fissato a rincorrere le proprie debolezze per porvi rimedio e di conseguenza vincere, che era finito col lasciarsi ossessionare troppo dalla sete di vittoria e dalla propria battaglia. Paradossalmente era stato così egocentrico da pensare che fossero solo le _sue_ debolezze a far male alla squadra, aveva fatto della partita una propria battaglia personale per il bene di tutti, _ridicolo_.  
Aveva tradito se stesso senza neanche rendersene conto.  
Aveva _odiato_ il basket e poi le sue debolezze e le sue _ombre_.  
Takao aveva visto il meglio e anche il peggio di lui, sapeva sempre come restargli accanto come una silenziosa presenza e accettava tutte le sue stranezze. L’aveva solo preso nel momento sbagliato.  
Lo ricordava ancora quell’attimo lungo un’eternità: erano rimasti da soli negli spogliatoi, lui seduto sulla panca, Takao in piedi.  
Takao aveva fatto un paio di battute leggere sulla loro sconfitta, niente di troppo irritante, era sembrato pure più malinconico e triste di quanto avrebbe dovuto essere. Poi aveva aggiunto anche degli strani ringraziamenti per essersi fidato di lui e che non importava cosa pensassero gli altri dell’esito di quella partita e di come lui l’avesse giocata, perché era fiero di lui e di quello che aveva dato a tutta la squadra giocandola. Takao pensava che lui fosse una persona speciale.  
 _«…e penso che tu sia speciale…»_  
Poi si era accovacciato davanti a lui per cercare il suo sguardo con il proprio e gliel’aveva detto.  
 _«…perché sono innamorato di te»._  
L’aveva capito subito che Takao non scherzava affatto, proprio per questo era scattato in piedi, l’aveva spintonato contro gli armadietti e poi gli aveva dato un pugno, perché era l’incarnazione di tutte le sue debolezze, e francamente non ne poteva più.  
Era andato via furioso e solo dopo aver macinato un paio di chilometri – sotto la pioggia, _di nuovo_ – si era reso conto di aver appena fatto la più grande _cazzata_ della sua vita.  
L’unica cosa che dopo era stato in grado di fare era stato andar via lontano dalle proprie ombre e debolezze e provare a diventare una persona migliore senza basket.  
«È un’autopunizione o un tentativo di redenzione, Shintaro?» gli aveva chiesto Akashi al telefono prima che lui partisse.  
«Potresti farmi la cortesia di non chiamarmi più?»  
«No, perché prevedo che ne avrai bisogno».  
«Non parlare come se io stessi scappando, sto solo provando a costruirmi un futuro alternativo».  
«Non vincerai mai nella vita se non affronterai le tue debolezze fino a farle diventare punti di forza».  
Era sempre stato odioso il modo in cui Akashi gli dava delle dritte affinché potesse migliorarsi e quindi diventare un futuro nemico migliore. Akashi non aveva amici, solo persone da allenare per farle diventare i suoi nemici, giusto per insaporirsi la vita con nuove sfide.  
E loro cinque gli andavano ancora appresso. Forse perché comunque non smettevano di bramare un certo proprio miglioramento. O un miglioramento di Akashi nei rapporti umani.  
Tornò al presente e si fermò sotto una pensilina; continuava a piovere. Fissò il marciapiede senza vederlo, gli tornò in mente il modo in cui Takao lo chiamava.  
 _«Shin-chan? Shin-chan!»_  
E poi il modo in cui rideva di lui, lo sguardo che aveva quando tramava qualcosa, la sua ironia e la semplicità con cui andava d’accordo con tutti. Perfino con lui.  
 _«…e penso che tu sia speciale, perché sono innamorato di te»._  
E poi si ci era messo in mezzo Kise.  
 _«È ok se vuoi sapere come sta»._  
No, non era ok, perché se nonostante il tempo passato si riduceva ancora così solo a pensarci, allora non andava per niente bene.  
Aveva dato tutto la sua fiducia a Takao, _Takao stesso_ l’aveva convinto a dargli quel peso, era irritante. La sua assenza ora incolmabile.  
 _«Vuoi incontrarlo?»_  
«Vorrei» mormorò alla pioggia, «ma non posso».

  


_Tetsu, ho ucciso il pesce!! E adesso che faccio?!_

_Aomine._

_Non ripiegare su una tartaruga, comprane uno uguale, così magari Momoi-san non se ne accorgerà. Ritenta._

_Kuroko._


	3. Capitolo 3

  
"It's so loud inside my head  
with words that I should have said  
and as I drown in my regrets  
I can't take back the words I never said"  
 _Words_ \- **Skylar Grey**

  


"Tetsu-chan, ho comprato del gelato!"  
Letto il messaggio ricevuto, Kuroko sospirò afflosciando le spalle e poi rimise il cellulare in tasca.  
Non era un codardo, ma certe volte avrebbe preferito che le questioni spinose fossero _sempre_ come dei cerotti da togliere con un gesto secco: sarebbe stato molto più facile farle presenti e affrontarle, invece ogni volta si ritrovava fra le mani problemi delicati e complicati.  
Takao era una persona semplice che sapeva godersi il piacere delle piccole cose: era uscito di casa per andare al lavoro part time – cameriere in un karaoke – beandosi del bel tempo e cianciando dell’inizio della primavera, e ora era stato così contento di tornare a casa con del gelato da averglielo pure scritto per messaggio. In che modo avrebbe potuto fargli cadere quel "mattone" sulla testa? Kuroko si sentiva come se stesse per negare a Tetsuya #2 un bis delle sue crocchette preferite.  
Aveva appena ponderato di nascondere le birre come mossa preventiva – non ci teneva a "rallegrarsi" la serata con Mariah Carey – quando sentì la porta d’ingresso aprirsi e Takao chiamarlo a gran voce – troppo tardi.  
«Per te, vaniglia!» trillò contento agitandogli sotto gli occhi un gelato su stecco incartato. «Per me, pistacchio!»  
Kuroko pensò che se Kasamatsu fosse stato presente, avrebbe fatto con tono rassegnato dei commenti sul verde e sul perenne masochismo inconsapevole di Takao passandosi una mano sulla faccia. Tuttavia scartò il proprio gelato e gli diede un morso, concedendosi almeno un minuto di silenziosa dolcezza alla vaniglia, grato di come Takao cercasse sempre di coinvolgerlo nei suoi piccoli piaceri pur di distrarlo – in questo caso dal ritorno di Kagami. Si erano sempre presi cura l’uno dell’altro in quei due anni e a conti fatti trovava ciò straordinario e prezioso: non avrebbe mai immaginato di poter trovare con così tanta semplicità e immediatezza una sorta di nuovo "compagno" dopo Kagami.  
Deglutì con forza e si decise a esordire. «Takao-kun, devo dirti una cosa».  
Lui lo fissò perplesso tenendo lo stecco in bocca. «Uh?»  
«Poco fa ho parlato con Akashi-kun». Vide Takao lanciare il solito sguardo sospettoso e ironico all’ambiente circostante, come a indicare teatrale le fantomatiche microspie di Akashi. «Lui e Kise-kun hanno un messaggio da riferirti, si tratta di Midorima-kun». E Takao tacque.  
Si tolse il legnetto dalla bocca e diventò serio, quasi impassibile. «Gli è successo qualcosa?»  
Kuroko scosse la testa. «No, sta bene, solo che è qui in città».  
Takao restò ancora fermo per un lungo attimo, forse incredulo quanto stupito, poi tirò su col naso. «Ah». Sprofondò sul divano arancione cominciando a mangiucchiare il bastoncino, pensieroso. «E come mai?»  
«Per un convegno di fisioterapia: è un evento molto particolare, ci andrà anche Kise-kun; Akashi-kun l’ha immaginato e gli ha chiesto se per caso lui e Midorima-kun potevano andarci insieme». Preferì tagliare la parte della richiesta di ospitalità, tanto non ne valeva neanche la pena.  
«Ah» ripeté di nuovo, fissando il pavimento.  
«Resterà qui pochi giorni, non è detto che vi incontrerete» tentò di rassicurarlo, anche se sapeva benissimo che in realtà c’erano altissime probabilità che i due si vedessero: troppe conoscenze e ambienti comuni.  
Takao sbuffò un sorriso amaro. «Non che io voglia evitarlo a prescindere: non sono una persona crudele o che ama ostentare indifferenza, _io_ ».  
«A me invece non dispiacerebbe evitarlo» ribatté serafico, «Midorima-kun è una brava persona, ma non andiamo d’accordo».  
Lui ghignò. «Questo credo che sia dovuto al fatto _Shin-chan stesso_ si sia fissato sul non poter andare d’accordo con te per via dei vostri gruppi sanguigni e dei vostri segni zodiacali».  
«Infatti, in genere come si può andare d’accordo con persone con credenze simili?»  
Takao accennò un sorriso nostalgico e si lasciò cadere all’indietro per sprofondare nello schienale troppo morbido del divano arancione. «Con pazienza? _Dedizione_?»  
«Forse coraggio» suggerì.  
Lui inspirò a fondo e socchiuse gli occhi. «Sì, mi sa di sì, e ce ne ho messo davvero _tanto_ di coraggio».  
Kuroko gli diede delle pacche sulla testa come se fosse un cucciolo o un bambino, un gesto ironico per una dimostrazione di affetto e appoggio incondizionato che altrimenti sarebbe stata un po’ troppo patetica e poco virile fra due ragazzi ventenni. Takao rise, un po’ triste ma rise, e sospirando appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla.  
«Tetsu-chan, fammi un po’ da cuscino».  
«Sei pesante» fu l’unica protesta che sciorinò monocorde, ma lo lasciò stare. Ognuno si consolava come poteva, chi cercando un nuovo cuscino, chi facendo da cuscino per qualcun altro.  
  
  
Midorima ce la stava mettendo tutta per capire per quale stupida ragione si fosse lasciato coinvolgere in tutto ciò.  
A fine convegno, Kise l’aveva trascinato nel bagno per gli uomini, chiedendogli di tenergli la giacca mentre lui si _cambiava_ in uno dei cubicoli. Stare lì davanti alla porta con una giacca altrui in mano era stato a dir poco imbarazzante, si era sentito una di quelle ragazze che vanno in bagno a due a due.  
Almeno Kise aveva fatto in fretta, uscendo con addosso un paio di pantaloni più comodi e sportivi rispetto ai jeans che portava prima.  
«Sto andando dalle mie piccole, vuoi venire con me?» gli aveva proposto con una nonchalance da fare invidia al baro più sfacciato.  
In risposta aveva inventato un paio di scuse su due piedi, fra cui una essenzialmente sincera – non avevano ancora mangiato, la fame si stava facendo sentire – ma Kise gli aveva detto che al parco avrebbero trovato un sacco di venditori ambulanti di cose buonissime – possibilmente preparate e cotte con scarsa igiene, appuntò Midorima – e che comunque doveva spicciarsi a decidere perché non poteva mica fare attendere le sue bambine. Riflettendoci era stato per via dell’esaurimento nervoso che gli stava provocando Kise che aveva accettato l’offerta.  
E ora si trovava lì, nel parco, circondato da alberi, giochi e bambini starnazzanti, e nonostante tutto si chiedeva ancora _perché_.  
«Kise sensei! Kise sensei!» Sentì chiamare, e subito dopo vide tre bimbe circondare Kise e provare ad attirare la sua attenzione aggrappandosi alle sue gambe e alle sue braccia.  
Kise le salutò tutte con pacche affettuose sulla testa e stupidi complimenti per le loro clip per capelli con i pupazzetti. Poi passò alle presentazioni.  
«Nana-chan, Yuri-chan, Sakura-chan, lui è _Shintaro onii-san_ ».  
Prima che il sopracciglio di Midorima potesse scattare pericolosamente verso l’alto, le tre bambine risposero in coro, chi dondolando sul posto, chi fissandolo con gli occhioni grandi e curiosi e chi dando una manata distratta all’orlo mal ripiegato dei propri pantaloncini.  
«Ciao, Shintaro onii-san» cantilenarono.  
Midorima le fissò per qualche secondo, alla fine si arrese e sospirò spingendosi indietro gli occhiali sul naso. «Salve».  
Kise gli rivolse un ghigno felice e poi insieme alle piccole pesti lo trascinò al campetto da gioco per bambini.  
All’inizio aveva pensato che le bambine avrebbero fatto a gara per mettersi in mostra davanti a Kise – che ne avesse memoria, era in genere ciò che facevano tutti gli esseri di sesso femminile intorno a quel bastardo – ma dovette ricredersi quando le vide giocare e imparare da lui con puro spirito competitivo.  
Si sedette su una piccola panca all’ombra a osservarle: erano ancora giovani, immature, inesperte eppure tanto appassionate; se l’aria lì sembrava più fresca non era certo per una mera questione ambientale, era merito _loro_.  
Ad un tratto sentì un fruscio alle spalle, si voltò a guardare e vide una bambina allontanarsi da lì di scatto; era più bassa delle altre tre, con i capelli rossi raccolti in un piccolo codino sulla nuca. Nonostante fosse stata sorpresa da lui, restò a fissare le altre giocare, anche se più lontana di prima, con gli occhi avidi e un piede pronto a scattare all’indietro qualora Midorima l’avesse ripresa.  
Incuriosito da quel comportamento, sorrise fra sé e sé e fece finta di non averle prestato attenzione; un paio di minuti dopo, chiamò Kise e glielo disse.  
«Uhm» ponderò l’altro guardando alle sue spalle, oltre la rete, «è ancora lì che ci guarda. Credo che voglia giocare con noi».  
«Con _voi_ , semmai» precisò lui, infastidito.  
Per tutta risposta, Kise si abbassò a cercare qualcosa nel borsone che aveva portato con sé: un pallone di riserva. «Perché non vai da lei e le chiedi se le va di unirsi a noi?» gli porse la palla.  
«Non ho mica velleità da balia come te!»  
«Dai, non ti fa tenerezza?»  
«No» sbottò sconcertato.  
«Shintaro-niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!» li interruppe Sakura correndo verso di lui e chiamandolo a gran voce. Prima che lui potesse anche solo provare a restare esterrefatto e irritato per il modo in cui l’aveva chiamato, la bambina gli mise le mani sulle ginocchia e si avvicinò fin troppo al suo viso, col fiatone e le gote arrossate. «È vero che sei bravo a tirare?»  
Di sottecchi vide Kise sporsi verso di loro per ascoltare la sua risposta, con faccia tosta e falsa ignoranza. Fu inutile chiederle chi gliel’avesse detto.  
«Sì» fu la _sincera, ovvia e scontata_ risposta.  
«Mi insegni?»  
«Sì, Midorimacchi» intervenne Kise con espressione infantile e supplichevole, «le insegni?»  
Stava per risponderle "Ma anche no", quando lei premette di più le manine sulle sue ginocchia e si avvicinò ancor di più al suo viso fissandolo con degli occhioni enormi nascosti dietro un paio di occhiali.  
«… va bene».  
Si alzò dalla panca e Sakura gli trotterellò dietro felice, battendo le mani; Kise sorrise soddisfatto – bastardo – e con il pallone in mano uscì dal campetto per raggiungere la bambina dai capelli rossi; lo vide parlare con lei stando accovacciato a terra, alla sua altezza, sorridendole e invitandola a prendere la palla; poco dopo li raggiunse insieme a lei e la presentò come Tsubaki.  
Midorima non seppe come, ma a un certo punto si ritrovò a doversi togliere il maglioncino di cotone e restare in camicia, troppo accaldato ma non ancora abbastanza stanco da smettere di giocare: non gli accadeva da anni di sentirsi così, di sudare ma essere divertito come un bambino. Era dura ammetterlo, ma in fondo poteva capire perché Kise tenesse così tanto a giocare con quelle bambine.  
Sakura si attaccò a lui con una naturalezza e semplicità che solo una bambina poteva avere, lo seguì con una sincera ammirazione che per qualche ora lo fece quasi sentire "importante", o forse invincibile come quando era ancora troppo giovane. Alla fine la piccola, prima di tornare a casa, gli si accomodò di fronte con l’implicita e muta richiesta che fosse lui a controllarla e darle da bere prima di lasciare il campetto.  
Midorima era seduto a terra, lei s’inginocchio fra le sue gambe e lo guardò come se lui sapesse già cosa fare – e invece no. Lui si voltò a guardare cosa Kise stesse dicendo alle altre e cercò di imitarlo alla meglio con gesti goffi e un po’ meccanici.  
Le prese le manine e gliele guardò. «Tutto a posto? Ti sei graffiata da qualche parte?» Lei scosse la testa in cenno di diniego; le passò una bottiglietta d’acqua. «Strani dolori?»  
«No» rispose dopo un grosso sorso. «Shintaro-nii, tu giochi ancora a basket?» domandò curiosa.  
«No, ho smesso» replicò prima di bere a propria volta da un’altra bottiglia.  
«Ti sei fatto male come Ryo-nii?»  
Probabilmente fu tutto l’insieme, sentire chiamare Kise _Ryo-nii_ , vedere con quanta beata innocenza e naturalezza lei lo fece dopo averlo chiamato per tutta la giornata sensei e sentirsi domandare se si fosse "fatto male", ma gli andò il sorso di traverso. «N-no, ho smesso perché non mi andava più» cercò di essere onesto, ma anche stringato e semplice.  
«Ma ti piace ancora giocare?» chiese stupita.  
«Sì».  
«Pure a me piace, per questo non vorrei smettere mai, perché tu invece l’hai fatto?»  
Capì subito che se si fosse affrettato ad aprir bocca avrebbe solo boccheggiato come un idiota, preferì quindi aspettare e rifletterci bene prima di darle una risposta, e si accorse di sottecchi che accanto a lui Kise – che teneva Nana sulle ginocchia – sembrava proprio tutt’orecchi, anche se malinconico.  
«Perché a volte le cose che più ci piacciono possono cominciare a farci male».  
«E come?» incalzò stupita e perplessa.  
«Perché le facciamo così tanto, così tante volte al giorno, che capita non di rado che si leghino anche a dei momenti brutti che preferiamo non ricordare. Se fai qualcosa di bello insieme a una persona a cui tieni» semplificò la spiegazione, «poi quando litighi con quella persona ti dispiace rifare quella cosa bella, perché ti ricorda _anche_ del litigio».  
«Con chi hai bisticciato?» chiese apprensiva.  
Rise, una risata nervosa e priva d’allegria, ma anche piena di tenerezza per tanta ingenuità. Avrebbe voluto risponderle "Con me stesso, perché ci tenevo a restare fedele a quel che ero, con il basket stesso e con l’unica persona in grado di accettarmi per come sono". «Con un mio caro amico» rispose invece, e in effetti era un po’ la sintesi di tutte e tre le cose.  
«E quindi non ci parli più con lui?»  
«No, non parliamo più».  
«Ma è triste!» protestò imbronciata.  
«Lo so» sospirò, aggiustandole una clip fra i capelli: la presa si era allentata, delle ciocche le cadevano davanti agli occhi e le davano sicuramente molto fastidio, ma impegnata com’era stata a chiacchierare appassionata con lui non se l’era sistemata.  
Lei lo sorprese con un bacino sulla fronte. «Passerà» gli disse fiduciosa come se si trattasse di una sbucciatura al ginocchio.  
Le sorrise, e _con affetto_ , e fissò meglio la clip dopo aver finito di sistemargliela: sopra c’era applicata una piccola margherita di una tonalità di arancione che gli provocò una fitta di nostalgia al petto… era _arancione Shutoku_.  
«Carina questa clip» le mormorò, un po’ per imitare i modi di Kise ed essere meno impacciato e un po’ perché lo pensava sul serio.  
«Ti piace?» si entusiasmò. «Me l’ha regalata Kazu-nii!»  
Midorima sentì il sangue gelarsi nelle vene. Restò impassibile per un attimo, poi, benché sapesse che fosse molto plausibile che lei lo conoscesse, chiese conferma. «Kazunari? Takao Kazunari?»  
«Sìììì! Lui! Lo conosci?» ribatté estasiata.  
Cosa dirle? «Sì, ma non ci sentiamo da moltissimo tempo». Era la verità.  
«Dopodomani è sabato, Ryo-nii e Kazu-nii tutti i sabato giocano con gli altri al campetto dei ciliegi, perché non vieni anche tu? Così vi incontrate!»  
«Veramente…» provò ad argomentare, ma lei lo strattonò per le maniche della camicia.  
«Daiiii!»  
Kise lo guardò un po’ malinconico ma non certo dispiaciuto per la piega che aveva preso la situazione – probabilmente anzi quella piega l’aveva calcolata benissimo, _il bastardo_. «Perché non fai contente le bambine? Vieni!»  
Nana annuì prontamente e Yuri l’imitò. «Sì, vieni anche tu, onii-san!» Tsubaki stese zitta e un po’ confusa, perché ancora ignara delle abitudini del gruppo, ma si aggregò anche lei alle altre annuendo.  
«Ma non so se posso approfittare dell’ospitalità altrui ancora per un altro giorno…» tentò di correre ai ripari.  
Kise sorrise tranquillo e sadico. «Parlerò io con chi ti ospita, gli spiegherò la situazione».  
Sakura lo fissò speranzosa e supplichevole. «Allora vieni, Shintaro-nii?»  
Si sentì in trappola, dovette arrendersi. «Sì».  
«Urrà!» gridò Sakura gettandogli le braccia al collo; ricambiò l’abbraccio di lei in modo impacciato e troppo tardi si rese conto che nel farlo immaginò quante volte Takao avesse giocato o stretto a sé quella bambina.  
Quella era stata davvero una trappola.  
  
  
«Tetsu-chan, hai visto che non abbiamo fatto _così_ tardi?» sorrise trionfante guardando l’orologio da polso per controllare che ore fossero.  
Kuroko sbuffò stringendo meglio i manici della busta della spesa. «Takao-kun, perdi sempre comunque troppo tempo a guardare tutti gli snack che ci sono al supermercato per decidere quale prendere».  
«Su, su! Che anche per questa volta dopo aver fatto la spesa insieme riusciremo a cenare presto!» sorrise dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.  
Takao sentiva il bisogno di distrarsi: il giorno dopo avrebbe visto Midorima al campetto, Kise l’aveva avvisato e aveva pure cercato di fare di tutto per dare la colpa a Sakura – poverina – quando era palese che fosse tutto un suo piano. Kise coinvolgendo le bambine aveva evitato di dover ricevere dei diretti rimproveri da Kasamatsu, _sicuro_ , benché Takao pensasse che di certo il senpai l’aveva comunque preso a calci lo stesso.  
Non poteva però biasimare Kise: in fondo, sarebbe stato riprovevole e davvero infantile se lui e Midorima non si fossero incontrati, perché considerando tutte le loro conoscenze comuni e lo stare finalmente nella stessa città, sarebbe stato logico che ciò volesse dire che si stessero cocciutamente evitando; non era da lui essere un codardo.  
Adesso doveva solo provare a distrarsi per arrivare al pomeriggio successivo il più rilassato possibile, e comunque le cose non potevano andare davvero così tanto male.  
Mise un braccio intorno alle spalle di Kuroko. «Stasera cucino io! Cosa vuoi che prepari, Tetsu-chan?»  
Il marciapiede era discretamente affollato, quindi non si sorprese più di tanto quando la sua spalla si scontrò per sbaglio col braccio di qualcun altro, più che altro gli sembrò strano avere l’impressione che quel tipo, che veniva dalla direzione opposta alla loro, si fosse fermato di colpo contribuendo così a quello scontro. Ciononostante alzò subito lo sguardo chiedendo scusa con espressione sincera.  
«Scusa, non…»  
E il mondo sembrò fermarsi.  
Si disse che il posto era sbagliato, _lui_ non avrebbe dovuto essere lì, ma poi si ricordò che sì, era possibile incontrarlo per caso in quel momento, visto che erano nella stessa città. Davanti a lui c’era _Midorima Shintaro_ che lo fissava _pietrificato_.  
«Salve» ruppe l’atmosfera Kuroko, e la sua solita inespressività risultò sia ridicola che sarcastica, considerando la situazione.  
«Ciao» li salutò Midorima, senza troppo entusiasmo; Takao sentì i suoi occhi su di lui, insistenti, ma si limitò a guardarlo di sottecchi.  
«Ciao» ricambiò atono ma con voce più ferma possibile.  
Kuroko prese le redini del discorso. «Non ci aspettavamo di incontrarti qui».  
«Neanch’io». Fu strano e amaro insieme quanto quella replica suonò sincera.  
«Sapevamo però dell’appuntamento di domani» continuò Kuroko.  
«Sì… Kise mi ha detto che mi mandavate i vostri saluti».  
Non era vero, e lo sapevano tutti e tre che Kise se l’era inventato di proposito per farli stare meno tesi il giorno dopo. _Bastardo_.  
Kuroko e Midorima non erano certo di per sé gente da compagnia e fra di loro non andavano per niente d’accordo, lui e Midorima erano… _erano come erano_ , quindi quella situazione stava diventando sempre più assurda e patetica. Dov’era Kise una volta tanto che serviva davvero?  
«Domani sarà interessante giocare di nuovo con te» parlò di nuovo Kuroko.  
«Già, lo credo anch’io» ribatté Midorima sistemandosi meglio gli occhiali sul naso. «A domani, allora».  
«A domani» ripeté Kuroko; Takao tacque.  
Midorima li salutò con un altro cenno del capo e poi proseguì per la sua strada; Takao non si voltò a guardarlo.  
Nessuno dei tre aveva posto la domanda "Come va?", nonostante fossero passati anni dall’ultima volta che si erano visti. Era stato un incontro pessimo e imbarazzante, patetico.  
«Takao-kun, stai bene?» gli chiese Kuroko sottovoce.  
No, non stava per niente bene, probabilmente era anche impallidito di colpo. Non gli rispose, strinse forte la propria borsa per la spesa e corse veloce verso casa.  
Seguì la strada a memoria in modo automatico, senza rendersene conto, urtò un paio di persone per sbaglio ma stavolta non si fermò a chiedere scusa; macinò forse circa un paio di chilometri con la mente talmente vuota da spaventarlo – era così _agghiacciato_ – e andando così forte da sentire i polmoni bruciare e il cuore sul punto di esplodergli nel petto.  
Una volta arrivato a casa, posò malamente la spesa a terra e corse in bagno, ma arrivato lì non seppe che fare. Lavarsi la faccia? Guardarsi allo specchio e vedere quanto era atterrito? Aprire gli armadietti alla ricerca di calmanti? Ficcarsi due dita in gola per vomitare?  
Gli tremarono le mani e rise di sé, sarcastico, e cominciò a dare deboli pugni al lavandino e alla piastrelle.  
Non era stato preparato a vederlo così all’improvviso e quell’espressione dura che gli aveva rivolto e tutto quel silenzio imbarazzato non l’avevano aiutato di certo, anzi era stato tutto una riproposizione della sua dannata confessione: si era sentito addosso di nuovo la sensazione nauseante e dolorosa di essere stato _rinnegato_ , con il rinnovato terrore della certezza di aver perso tutto.  
Aveva appena rivisto la persona che aveva riempito _anni_ della sua vita e caratterizzato il più bel periodo della sua esistenza, la stessa persona che poi un bel giorno l’aveva fissato come a volerlo cancellare dalla faccia della Terra dopo che gli aveva mostrato il fianco dicendogli quel che provava per lui. _Ovvio_ , che ora non stesse bene.  
Non stava _per niente_ bene.  
Voleva vomitare.  
O spaccare qualcosa.  
O ridere isterico.  
O ridere isterico spaccando qualcosa per poi vomitare.  
Stava provando esattamente le stesse sensazioni di allora, era orrendo.  
Si artigliò le mani sul volto e con un ghigno amaro scivolò lungo la parete fino a sedersi a terra. Poi finalmente Kuroko lo raggiunse.  
«Takao-kun? Takao-kun?» lo richiamò provando a scrollarlo per le spalle.  
Lui rise ancora fino a piangere. «Sono ancora innamorato di lui» ammise rassegnato, e ciò era davvero _terribile_. Scoppiò in singhiozzi e Kuroko lo strinse a sé; lo lasciò sfogare.  
  
  
«Kazu-nii sarà davveeeeero contento di vederti!» cantilenò Sakura al suo fianco. Midorima guardò la piccola – i capelli castani scuri raccolti in due codini sulla nuca, gli occhioni lucenti e un pallone stretto fra le braccia – e cercò di dissimulare alla meglio come si sentiva rivolgendole un sorriso impacciato e un po’ storto.  
No, Takao non sarebbe stato contento di vederlo, _per niente_.  
Dopo aver salito le scale di pietra, ormai in prossimità del campo – si vedeva già la rete – Sakura prese per mano la silenziosa Tsubaki e iniziò a correre con le altre due, lasciando indietro lui e Kise.  
Midorima si guardò intorno: quel posto era semplice e aveva un’aria vagamente malinconica, per certi versi era perfino affascinante. «Bel campetto» commentò atono.  
Kise sorrise. «È stato Takao a trovarlo e a suggerirci di venire a giocare qui».  
Tacque, ma quello non fu un vero colpo basso come sentire all’improvviso la risata di Takao.  
Erano giunti davanti alla rete che circondava il campo, gli altri ragazzi erano già lì a giocare, Takao compreso.  
Quando il giorno prima l’aveva visto per caso lungo il marciapiede, si era pietrificato, così tanto che Takao gli era finito addosso, o forse era stato lui stesso in maniera inconscia a fare in modo che ciò accadesse. Takao non l’aveva neanche guardato in faccia, lui invece non era riuscito a togliergli gli occhi di dosso ponendosi decine di inutili domande al secondo: perché chiamava Kuroko _Tetsu-chan_? Takao era sempre stato il tipo da invadere facilmente gli spazi altrui, ma perché il contatto che aveva con Kuroko sembrava così intimo e naturale? Quando aveva deciso di portare i capelli più corti? Perché non aveva più lo stesso orologio da polso che indossava sempre ai tempi delle superiori, si era rotto? Era una sua impressione o era davvero diventato più alto di un paio di centimetri?  
Con fredda ostinazione aveva cercato sul suo viso qualcosa che gli potesse far capire l’origine di quei piccoli cambiamenti, perché non era possibile che si fosse perso così tante cose in soli due anni. O forse sì.  
Quel primo incontro non previsto non era andato per nulla bene.  
Invece di entrare nel campo, restò per qualche minuto a fissare Takao giocare al di là della rete; si accorse di quanto gli fosse mancato vederlo giocare: il suo stile non era particolarmente elegante o bello, o preciso e pieno di forza, ma era ugualmente bello da guardare perché era proprio come lui. Takao giocava come viveva: con irriverenza, ironia, energia, vitalità e _passione_. Takao giocava come viveva, come parlava, perfino come _mangiava_ – era un tipo da far casino perfino durante un pasto, rovesciando cibo dappertutto per errore – metteva interi pezzi di se stesso ovunque e spesso li cacciava con forza anche dentro alle persone, come aveva fatto con lui.  
Non c’era mai stata persona migliore di Takao per raccogliere e accogliere tutte le sue debolezze.  
Kise era al suo fianco, lo guardò malinconico. «Guarda che se vuoi posso davvero raccontarti di lui, di cosa ha fatto in questi anni…»  
«Non m’interessa» rispose cocciuto, ed entrò in campo proprio quando Sakura corse ad abbracciare Takao.  
«Kazu-nii, sorpresa! Oggi è venuto a trovarci Shintaro-nii!»  
Non potevano certo deludere la bambina, che stava fra di loro guardandoli curiosa ed eccitata tenendo la testa in alto: Takao allungò la mano verso di lui, lui fece altrettanto; fu una stretta di mano discreta contornata da sorrisi accennati e forzati.  
«Ti trovo bene» osservò Takao con un piglio ironico che suonò troppo artefatto.  
«Anch’io». "Quanto sei cambiato mentre io non cambiavo per nulla?"  
La fiera delle situazioni scomode e dell’impaccio però continuò, visto che lì c’erano anche altre persone. Kuroko gli sembrò come al solito fastidiosamente poco comprensibile grazie all’apparente maschera di indifferenza e apatia, Furihata parve invece sul punto di voler scappare per motivi a lui sconosciuti – esattamente come l’ultima volta che l’aveva visto, tra l’altro – e Sakurai era né più né meno patetico e ridicolo di quanto ricordasse. Kasamatsu però fu quasi una sorpresa: lo trovò nell’aspetto esteriore un po’ più maturo e rude insieme, ed era palese che lo stesse fissando con desiderio _omicida_ , Dio solo sapeva perché. Con l’aggiunta di Kise, che continuava a essere Kise, gli sembrò chiaro che quella fosse una banda di matti male assortiti con cui avere poco a che fare, quindi era meglio spicciarsi con i finti saluti cordiali e andare via.  
«Ti va una partita tre contro tre?» gli propose Kise con un sorriso sfacciato.  
Midorima lo fissò inespressivo, non ebbe neanche la forza di inarcare un sopracciglio o risistemarsi gli occhiali sul naso.  
Kise ovviamente prese il suo silenzio per un assenso, gli circondò le spalle con un braccio e con l’altra mano afferrò Kuroko per la manica della maglia. «Noi tre giocheremo insieme!» annunciò entusiasta.  
Furihata mise le mani avanti. «Io mi tiro fuori, giocate pure voi!» E Midorima non se ne meravigliò: si respirava tensione pura su quel campo in quel momento, e quel ragazzo non era mai sembrato il tipo da sopportare certe pressioni.  
«Ok» sbuffò secco Kasamatsu, «voi tre contro me, Takao e Sakurai». L’ultimo nominato si profuse in un bizzarro inchino verso i tre avversari.  
« _Non_ mi dispiace dover giocare contro Midorima».  
Midorima notò che Takao fissò Sakurai perplesso, come a dire "E tu che diavolo ne sai di me e Midorima?", ma prima che potesse succedere altro, Kasamatsu diede un sonoro calcio a Sakurai dandogli dell’idiota. A quanto sembrava quel campetto era in realtà un ritrovo per comari pettegole. _Benissimo_.  
Stavolta si tolse in anticipo il maglione e lo consegnò alle bambine, messe a "fare la guardia" ai borsoni, poi raggiunse i due compagni della squadra improvvisata.  
Kise gli rivolse un ghigno soddisfatto. «Come ai vecchi tempi?»  
«Più o meno» ribatté vago.  
Non era proprio in pessima forma, visto che ogni tanto giocava ancora e ci teneva a restare allenato – dopo così tanti anni di basket sarebbe stato un peccato perdere tutto il lavoro fatto – ma tuttavia non aveva più il ritmo di una volta e uno dei suoi avversari era un giocatore professionista che sembrava addirittura avercela con lui: non si prospettò una partita facile fin dai primi tentativi di attacco, _e proprio per questo la cosa lo divertì tantissimo_.  
Aveva dimenticato quanto potessero essere fastidiose le lagne di Kise durante una partita, o l’ostinato silenzio di Kuroko, ma dovette ammettere che gli erano mancati. C’era competizione fra di loro, ma c’era anche poco spazio per vecchie rivendicazioni e rivalità mai sopite: c’era solo voglia di giocare, una passione che forse in lui era rimasta assopita per troppo tempo.  
 _«Il basket ci ha portati a stare insieme e penso, anzi_ credo _, che ci unirà_ sempre _»_ aveva detto Kise, e faceva perfino male quanto avesse ragione.  
Quello che però faceva più male ancora era la vicinanza con Takao, perché il fatto che fossero avversari implicava più contatto fisico per via di una vicinanza più o meno volontaria: era sempre Takao a marcarlo ed era sempre lui a marcare Takao; non sapeva dire come fosse successo, ma era palese che su quel campo si stessero cercando, e pure con un pizzico di rabbia repressa.  
A ogni marcatura poteva facilmente sentire il calore del suo corpo e il suo odore, ricordando tutte le volte che da ragazzini si erano allenati insieme fino a tardi. In passato si era chiesto più volte se era stato in uno di quei momenti che Takao si fosse accorto della forma che avevano preso i suoi sentimenti; da parte sua non sapeva quando fosse successo, ma di sicuro aveva preso coscienza di quanto ritenesse Takao _suo_ verso la fine del secondo anno, poco dopo la Winter Cup. All’epoca non aveva voluto dare un nome a quel sentimento, si era limitato solo a prenderne atto e riconoscere che ci fosse, ma metterlo in atto e dirlo a voce alta no, e non per paura o vergogna: l’aveva trovato solo inutile; era inutile esternare qualcosa di palese che comunque non avrebbe aggiunto o tolto niente al loro rapporto.  
Quell’errore di valutazione gli era costato caro.  
Takao a un tratto, mentre lo marcava affinché Kuroko non gli passasse la palla, fu sul punto di perdere l’equilibrio: lui l’afferrò artigliandogli le mani sui fianchi, un gesto inconscio e spontaneo che lo portò quasi a stringerlo a sé da dietro. Takao gli sfiorò appena una mano con la propria in modo distratto e forse involontario, prima che lo lasciasse andare.  
Era stata una disfatta, davvero, e in tutti i sensi: persero la partita.  
Mentre beveva da una bottiglietta e Kasamatsu gli dava delle pseudo pacche consolatorie con cui avrebbe anche potuto stendere un elefante – ma perché ce l’aveva così tanto con lui? – osservò Takao prendere in braccio Sakura, che esultava con lui per la vittoria. Era certo che Takao non avesse dimenticato il suo pugno – era ben visibile da come si comportava – ma se provava ancora qualcosa per lui, almeno abbastanza da perdonarlo, era una questione che non riusciva del tutto a sciogliere: era una coincidenza che Sakura, così portata per i tiri da tre punti, fosse la sua preferita? Le aveva pure regalato quelle clip bizzarre con i colori della Shutoku… e in più per tutta la partita l’aveva cercato… Lui comunque non si sentiva nella posizione di concedersi il lusso di potersi illudere di qualcosa, questo era poco ma sicuro. Tuttavia, non appena Sakura si allontanò da Takao, andò verso di lui.  
«Ti trovo bene» esordì.  
Takao sbuffò un sorriso ironico, o forse sarcastico. «Questo ce lo siamo già detti».  
Restò impassibile. «Volevo precisare che lo penso sul serio».  
Alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, era serio ora, pure troppo. «Non sei cambiato affatto».  
«Lo so». Fece una pausa prima di aggiungere altro. «Tu invece sei cambiato in meglio».  
Stavolta Takao fu senza dubbio sarcastico, scosse la testa ridendo amaro. «C’è qualcosa che vuoi dirmi di preciso, Midorima?»  
Nella sua mente risuonò come lo chiamava da ragazzini.  
 _«Shin-chan? Shin-chan!»_  
Mille immagini andarono in pezzi.  
Cercò di restare esteriormente impassibile, deciso a mostrarsi in qualche modo maturo e composto come sempre – o forse come non lo era mai stato prima. «Credo di doverti delle scuse. Per il pugno».  
Takao restò stupito per qualche secondo, poi si scrollò e divenne più sarcastico di prima; parlò gesticolando e tenendo la bassa voce, forse per non attirare l’attenzione delle bambine. «Tu _credi_ di dovermi delle scuse per il _pugno_? E cosa ti fa _credere_ che dopo _due anni_ io voglia sentire le tue scuse per un _cazzotto_?»  
«Non è stato un bel gesto, l’ammetto» provò a restar fermo e calmo.  
«E tu sei venuto fin qui, dopo _due anni_ , a parlarmi solo del _gesto_?»  
Non si trattenne, quasi ringhiò a denti stretti. «Di cosa dovrei parlare, allora? Sentiamo».  
Takao fece per aprire bocca, poi ci ripensò e scosse la testa ridendo sarcastico. «Sai che ti dico? _Fottiti_ ».  
Midorima fece per allungare le mani verso il suo colletto per afferrarlo e picchiarlo, ma lui lo bloccò solo fissandolo mortalmente serio.  
«Non ti azzardare a mettermi le mani addosso, _non una seconda volta_. Ho sempre tenuto conto di cosa significasse avere la tua fiducia» gli puntò un dito contro il petto, «tu hai dato la tua mano alla tua squadra e _a me_ , io ti ho dato la mia e _molto di più_. Di pugni fra ragazzi ne scappano tanti e il più delle volte sono inopportuni, ma per quel _molto_ che ti ho dato…» la voce gli si incrinò e rise di nuovo amaro, forse rise anche di se stesso, «chiediti in che modo sei andato a schiacciare quel _molto_ e poi ne riparliamo. _Se mi va_ ». Afferrò veloce la propria giacca e l’indossò rivolgendogli le spalle e andando via.  
Kise si avvicinò a lui, perplesso e anche vagamente minaccioso: doveva aver visto tutto. «Non credevo tu volessi concedergli un bis col tuo sinistro».  
E aveva ragione, non voleva. «Ho cercato di cominciare bene, gli ho chiesto scusa per il pugno» ribatté freddamente raccogliendo da terra il maglione e la giacca.  
«E poi hai cercato di dargliene un altro?»  
«Non è facile restare calmi quando sei armato di buone intenzioni e qualcuno ti replica sarcastico» "e cerca di farsi spazio per mettere meglio il dito nella piaga" aggiunse col pensiero. "Avrei voluto _iniziare_ con delle scuse, _poi_ ne avremmo riparlato". «Mi irrito facilmente, lo sai».  
«Lo so» replicò irriverente, «e sei lunatico perché sei del cancro» lo prese in giro.  
Midorima gli rivolse un’occhiataccia, per un attimo ponderò se sfogarsi prendendo a pugni lui. Non era però da lui prendere a pugni le persone, lui era un tipo rigido e composto, con una morale – o almeno supponeva di esserlo – eppure ogni volta davanti a Takao diventava _tutt’altro_ : le sue debolezze venivano fuori e quando Takao in un modo o nell’altro evidenziava ciò – confessandogli che l’amava o dicendogli in modo sottile, come pochi minuti prima, che piuttosto che ammettere i propri sentimenti continuava a comportarsi in modo duro e freddo girandoci attorno – scoppiava e sentiva l’impulso di agire subito e in modo avventato, anche picchiandolo. Solo Takao era in grado di fargli quell’effetto, pensò che probabilmente avrebbe voluto continuare a stargli accanto anche per questo, per avere dei momenti in cui essere quel _tutt’altro_.  
Non aveva mai imparato a smettere di raggirare i propri veri sentimenti esternando l’opposto di ciò che sentiva, o meglio, non l’aveva _ancora_ imparato, era rimasto fermo e immaturo e ciò era una sconfitta personale bruciante. Non gli piaceva perdere, era frustrante. Inspirò a fondo per calmarsi e chiuse la zip della giacca, pronto per andar via.  
«Dopotutto sembra davvero che io non abbia più niente da spartire con voi» osservò asciutto. «Posso sperare almeno che dopo questo non mi farai più dei discorsi sentimentali, Kise?»  
Lui sbuffò e si strinse nelle spalle. «Mi dispiace per come sono andate le cose, ma questo non vuol dire che debba rassegnarmi».  
«Hai preso lezioni da Kuroko su come non arrendersi mai?»  
Prima che Kise potesse ribattere, sentirono entrambi qualcuno correre e poi fermarsi davanti a loro col fiatone; si voltarono e videro una bambina dai capelli molto corti e degli strani occhi blu; li stava fissando con un’espressione serissima.  
«Mi chiamo Kinoshita Ayame e ho recentemente capito che mi piace il basket. Per favore, Kise sensei, insegnami a giocare!» concluse con un inchino secco e profondo.  
Midorima restò allibito quanto perplesso, Kise invece sorrise e arruffò subito i capelli alla piccola.  
«Non c’è bisogno di essere così cerimoniosi e formali! Certo che ti insegnerò a giocare, Ayame-chan!»  
La bambina restò seria, ma fu evidente che ciò per lei fu uno sforzo, perché arrossì e fissò Kise con gli occhi che brillavano. «Io e Hinata abbiamo _spiato_ a lungo al parco Kise sensei e le altre, prima di venire a chiederlo».  
«Ehm, Ayame-chan, non si spia la gente, o quantomeno non dovresti dirlo dopo averlo fatto, ma a parte questo… la tua amica Hinata non è qui oggi?»  
Lei gli rivolse un faccino perplesso. «Certo che è qui! Hina-chan?» si voltò. Non c’era nessuno. Strinse i pugni e gridò arrabbiata con la faccia rivolta al cielo. «Hina-chan, perché sei scomparsa _anche_ questa volta?!»  
Midorima si guardò intorno, sempre più confuso, e vide qualcosa di davvero bizzarro; indicò un punto. «Perché ho la strana impressione che stia cercando proprio _lei_?»  
A qualche metro di distanza, Kuroko teneva in braccio una bambina dagli occhi grandi e i capelli chiari. «Ti sei persa?» le chiese.  
Lei scosse la testa in cenno di diniego. «Um-um».  
«Hina-chan» urlò ancora Ayame, «smettila di sparire e vieni subito qui!»  
Kise si grattò la testa. «E con queste sono sei».  
Midorima non capì a cosa si riferisse. «Cosa?»  
«Niente» minimizzò agitanto una mano. «A parte ciò» continuò mentre Ayame andava a recuperare Hinata, «come già detto non mi arrenderò, né tantomeno smetterò di preoccuparmi per te».  
«Perché sei uno stupido?» lo prese in giro, ironico ma non così tanto aspro.  
«No, perché siamo stati compagni di squadra e in qualche modo lo siamo ancora» fu la replica schietta e sincera, disarmante.  
Si spinse gli occhiali indietro sul naso e si schermì con un piccolo sorriso irriverente. «Non mi ritengo tuttavia responsabile del tuo tempo perso. Vado, domani lascerò la città».  
«Mandami un messaggio con l’orario di partenza, verrò a salutarti alla stazione».  
«Non ce n’è bisogno».  
«Lo farò lo stesso» insisté ridicolmente entusiasta, quindi lui si sentì in dovere di dargli la solita replica definitiva.  
«Muori».  
Stavolta Kise gli rispose con una risata divertita.  
Salutò gli altri con un paio di cenni della testa e qualche parola, niente di troppo caloroso di un vago "Alla prossima volta"; Sakura corse a tirarlo per la manica e dovette prometterle che un giorno sarebbe tornato a insegnarle altre cose; poi la vide tornare fra le braccia di Takao, che non l’aveva più degnato di uno sguardo.  
Non sapeva ancora se doveva sentirsi più patetico per essere caduto nella trappola di Kise o per averci _sperato_. Rivolse un ultimo sguardo nostalgico ai ciliegi in fiore dietro la rete del campetto e si avviò all’uscita; restò sorpreso quando vide di sottecchi un ragazzino castano sfrecciargli accanto entrando nel campo: si voltò a guardarlo come richiamato da un’eco lontana.  
«Aya-chan!» gridò il bambino. «Perché mi hai lasciato al parco e sei venuta qui da sola! Ti avevo detto che non è prudente immischiarsi con degli uomini adulti!»  
Lei gli replicò indignata e furiosa. «Ren, idiota, smettila di farmi da balia!»  
Quella situazione gli risultò così familiare che non riuscì a impedirsi di ridere. Scosse la testa, inspirò a fondo e si decise a lasciarsi alle spalle tutta quella marea di ricordi.  
  
  
Yukio rivolse un’ultima occhiata allo spettacolo che c’era in salotto e poi tornò in cucina, dove Ryota stava prendendo un bicchiere d’acqua per provare a diluire un po’ l’alcool che Takao aveva in corpo.  
Alle sue spalle si alzò un inequivocabile coro da ubriaco.  
« _I caaaan’t liiiiiiiive,_ i livudidudaut _youuuu!_ _I can’t liiiiive, I can’t live anymoooooore!_ »  
Seguito dalla monotona protesta di Kuroko. «Takao-kun, ti avevo chiesto di imparare almeno le parole per bene».  
Yukio fissò furente Ryota puntando un dito verso gli altri due. «Mi avevi detto di avere la situazione sotto controllo».  
«Ma lo _è_ » obiettò.  
«Uno è ubriaco steso a terra in preda a una sbronza triste e canterina e l’altro fa castelli di lattine di birra vuote: come può essere questa una situazione sotto controllo?!»  
«Perché ho fatto ubriacare di proposito Takaocchi così ci raccontava cosa gli ha detto di preciso Midorimacchi, e Kurokocchi collaborando con me in quest’impresa si è distratto e non ha pensato al ritorno di Kagamicchi!»  
«Non ti rendi conto di quante falle ha questo tuo piano? Takao sta cantando quel disgraziatissimo pezzo della Carey, _in casa mia_!»  
Dall’altra stanza, Takao rincarò cambiando canzone. « _Turn arooooouuund, every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you’re never coming roooooouuuund!_ »  
Ryota sorrise soddisfatto. «Ascolta, sta diversificando: è un miglioramento!»  
«Come può essere un miglioramento "Total Eclipse of the Heart"?! Non lo vedi già dal titolo quant’è deprimente?!»  
« _Turn arooooouuund, BRIGHT EYES!_ »  
Ryota non ritrasse. «Ma sentilo, sta diventando molto intenso sul ritornello!»  
«Come potrebbe importarmi una cosa simile?! Sbrigati a portargli quell’acqua!»  
Lui prese il bicchiere e prima di andar via si avvicinò a lui a piccoli passi e con un’espressione strana, sembrava esitante. « _Yukicchi_ » ed era ancora più strano che lo stesse chiamando _così_ , «ti volevo anche dire che comunque non penso che Ayame-chan, Hinata-chan e Rennicchi siano stati mandati da Akashicchi».  
«Lo sai che io invece lo _credo_ , quindi _taci_ ».  
«Capisco» assentì appena imbronciato.  
«E comunque, nonostante un pazzo stalker inquietante, un tipo strano fissato con l’oroscopo, uno ubriaco che canta in salotto e un altro che impassibile usa delle lattine come se fossero lego, _nonostante tutto questo_ , io sono ancora qui. Chiediti perché. Anzi, _ricordamelo_ ».  
Ryota sorrise divertito. «Perché tu ami davvero la tua "squadra"».  
«Non è solo per questo» replicò un po’ burbero, «e tu lo sai» terminò soffocandogli il sorriso sulle labbra con un bacio un po’ rude. Li interruppe la nuova canzone di Takao.  
«In the naaaaaame of LOOOOOVE! What more in the name of LOOOVE!»  
Yukio restò sinceramente sorpreso. «Gli U2! Vedi, Ryota, _questo sì_ che è un miglioramento: non contribuisce alla sua causa, ma quanto meno contribuisce alla mia!»  
  
  
Midorima pensò che quella fosse una discreta giornata: almeno _non pioveva_ , per quanto tutto il cemento della stazione contribuisse a rendere l’atmosfera lì intorno un po’ grigia.  
Kise se ne stava seduto su una panca, con le braccia mollemente appoggiate sulle ginocchia, lui era in piedi con il borsone in spalla; entrambi rivolgevano lo sguardo ai binari, non parlavano, anzi sembrava che Kise fosse in posizione di ascolto, che si aspettasse qualcosa da lui, magari un’ultima parola _su tutto_.  
C’era qualcosa di ironico, o forse perfido, nel fatto che per l’ennesima volta si trovasse ad avere a che fare con qualcuno che in maniera placida ma distruttiva gli aveva dimostrato di avere torto: Kise aveva ragione, e ciò era l’ennesimo boccone amaro da mandare giù, considerando che non c’era di certo modo di poter avere una rivincita – non c’era mica un campo di basket in mezzo, stavolta.  
Incrociò le braccia al petto e si lasciò andare di schiena contro la colonna dietro di sé; esordì con un ghigno sarcastico e rassegnato. «Ho perso, la storia della mia vita».  
Kise gli rivolse un’occhiata perplessa; lui continuò.  
«Ho la strana tendenza a perdere contro tutti quelli che vogliono darmi una lezione: Kuroko, Akashi… _te_. È la storia della mia vita, ed è frustrante, sai?»  
Lui sbuffò un sorriso bonario. «Sei l’eterno secondo e l’eterno vice capitano» commentò leggero, «ma non eri tu quello che diceva che la vera vergogna non sta nel cadere giù ma nel non rialzarsi dopo la caduta?»  
«Infatti mi sono rialzato e sono andato altrove per studiare e cercare di diventare una persona migliore» obiettò. "Mi sono rialzato nel modo sbagliato" pensò invece.  
Kise sospirò e rivolse di nuovo lo sguardo ai binari. «Takaocchi ha sempre saputo dov’eri, sai? Eppure non ti ha mai cercato, secondo te perché?»  
«Perché non è uno stupido» disse con una certa fierezza, «per quanto a volte tenda a mostrarsi come una persona irriverente non è così idiota da non rispettare le scelte altrui». Era il _suo_ Takao, non stavano mica parlando di un idiota qualsiasi.  
«E questo allora non fa di te il vero stupido della situazione?» commentò Kise senza eccessiva malizia.  
Storse il naso e incassò quell’ovvia e odiosa constatazione: si era scavato la fosse da solo, era molto più dignitoso restare in un mesto silenzio. Lasciò che per un po’ l’aria intorno a loro si riempisse soltanto degli annunci provenienti dall’altoparlante riguardo gli arrivi, le partenze e ritardi dei treni, poi Kise tornò a parlare.  
«Akashicchi ha sempre dato modo sia a te che a Takaocchi di sapere l’uno dove fosse l’altro».  
«Lo so».  
«Sapeva che dicendo di te a Kurokocchi poi Takaocchi avrebbe saputo tutto».  
«Ovvio».  
«E che a via di dirti per caso il nome di Takaocchi per via di Kurokocchi, tu prima o poi un giorno ti saresti arreso a volerne sapere di più».  
Midorima rise sarcastico. «Non credere che l’abbia fatto perché è una persona misericordiosa».  
Lui sorrise malinconico eppure compiaciuto. «L’ha fatto perché se deve affrontarti come nemico, spera almeno di poterti trovare nella tua forma migliore, che mi sembra palese non sia quella attuale».  
Restarono ancora una volta in silenzio per un po’, questa volta però era facilmente intuibile che i loro pensieri muti fossero rivolti al vecchio capitano.  
Kise tirò su col naso e spezzò l’atmosfera tesa e un po’ triste. «Akashicchi ti inquieta ancora?»  
Rispose atono ma onesto. «Ogni tanto».  
«A me quasi sempre» ammise. «È difficile prendere le sue difese davanti a Yukio».  
«Credo che sia difficile in generale per tutti noi cinque spiegare perché _lo sentiamo ancora_ , ma penso che questo Akashi lo sappia e lo diverti tantissimo».  
«Concordo» annuì.  
Ancora una lunga pausa, poi Midorima si strinse di più nelle spalle e piegò un ginocchio per poggiare all’indietro il piede contro la colonna; fissò le piastrelle grigie della piattaforma. «Parlami di com’è stato Takao in questi anni» chiese a bassa voce e monocorde.  
Kise non si mostrò sorpreso, né sorrise soddisfatto; posò il mento sul palmo di una mano e iniziò a raccontare. «All’inizio è stato lui a rincorrere Kurokocchi per il campus per cominciare ad avere un rapporto più intimo, poi gli ha chiesto se gli andava di dividere il suo appartamento, visto che Kurokocchi ne stava cercando uno».  
Midorima sbuffò. «Tipico di Takao imporsi così».  
«Sai» sospirò Kise, «all’inizio Yukio non era molto convinto della cosa, perché sembrava che sia Takaocchi che Kurokocchi si stessero sforzando troppo di aiutarsi a vicenda…»  
Gli rivolse un’occhiata perplessa. «Aiutarsi?»  
Kise gli rispose dispiaciuto e serio. «Nel senso che stessero cercando con ossessione un _rimpiazzo_. Nessuno di loro due ha preso bene la partenza di qualcuno in particolare: Kurokocchi quella di Kagamicchi, Takaocchi la _tua_. A guardarli sembrava che qualcosa in loro fosse fuori posto, o che _mancasse_ , e si vedeva bene quanto si arrabattassero per andare avanti ugualmente».  
Era la prima volta che sentiva come avesse reagito Takao alla sua partenza e si sentiva doppiamente colpevole: colpevole di averlo fatto stare male e colpevole di sentirsi un po’ felice di sapere di potergli mancare così tanto.  
Decise però di togliersi un altro tarlo. «Kuroko e Takao sono stati insieme?»  
Lui schioccò la lingua. «Naaaah! Io stesso ero un po’ scettico davanti ai dubbi di Yukio, benché avesse le sue buone ragioni per pensare ciò e preoccuparsi, ma in realtà l’uno ha aiutato l’altro perché così facendo era come aiutare se stessi, e poi» sorrise, «Takaocchi un giorno ha detto a Yukio che si sentiva in debito con Kurokocchi, perché una volta lui aveva aiutato una persona di sua conoscenza ad abbattere dei muri che aveva costruito intorno a sé».  
Midorima sentì una strana fitta di dolore al petto, stornò rivolgendo altrove lo sguardo e chiedendo altre informazioni. «Poi?»  
«Beh, Takaocchi ama ancora molto il basket, te l’ho detto che è stato lui a trovare il campetto dei ciliegi e dar via alla nostra abitudine di andare a giocare lì. Quando sono stato male e subito dopo l’operazione ho dato il peggio di me, lui è stato molto vicino a Yukio: gliene sono grato» sorrise. «In questi anni Takaocchi ha avuto i suoi alti e bassi, come tutti noi del resto, ma credo che tutto sommato stia bene ora, direi che è… _stabile_ ».  
«Altro di particolare?»  
«Ogni tanto, quando passiamo la sera tutti insieme, si ubriaca; non capita spesso, ma quando succede inizia a cantare delle canzoni occidentali: non so di preciso di che tipo siano, ma Yukio mi ha spiegato che sono delle vecchie glorie sdolcinate e tristi degli Anni Ottanta e Novanta – lui se ne intende più di me».  
Per un attimo si perse dietro un senso di invidia: c’era sempre della velata e tenera nostalgia di sottofondo quando Kise parlava di Kasamatsu e pronunciava il suo nome, come se gli _mancasse sempre_ quando non erano insieme e parlare di lui attutisse la cosa e lo facesse stare meglio. E nonostante tutto appariva anche sempre _sicuro_ quando parlava di lui: Kise non sembrava mai avere dubbi su chi appartenesse l’altro e a chi appartenesse lui stesso. Lo invidiava, sfacciatamente.  
«Inoltre» continuò Kise, «ha avuto un paio di brevi storie con dei ragazzi».  
Midorima credette di aver capito male, ma l’espressione seria quanto neutrale dell’altro non lasciò alcun dubbio: non stava nemmeno scherzando.  
«Nulla di troppo serio» aggiunse, «la prima relazione è durata poco meno di tre settimane, l’altra non è arrivata al secondo mese. Ha provato ad andare avanti» commentò senza molto entusiasmo.  
Non seppe se sentirsi tradito o meno: lui non aveva mai avuto nessuno, né durante la scuola né dopo, ma si disse che in fondo non aveva alcun diritto di sentirsi ferito, visto che almeno Takao aveva provato a voltare pagina. Lui non l’aveva fatto, ora doveva almeno cercare di essere abbastanza maturo da non essere geloso se Takao era andato avanti senza lui.  
Ci riuscì ben poco, e stava diventando sempre più frustrante collezionare dei fallimenti l’uno dopo l’altro.  
Fu annunciato l’arrivo del suo treno.  
«Sei ancora in tempo per restare, sai?» gli suggerì Kise. «Potrei aiutarti a trovare un altro alloggio…»  
Si separò dalla colonna e accennò un ghigno. «Questa partita è finita» ironizzò amaro.  
Il treno si fermò davanti a loro e aprì le porte.  
Kise si alzò dalla panca e si avvicinò a lui. «Puoi sempre iniziarne un’altra di partita».  
Esitò prima di replicare. «Non ora» gli concesse; voltò le spalle e si avviò verso il treno, senza nemmeno salutarlo.  
«Ricordati che hai promesso a Sakura-chan di tornare!» gridò Kise in modo un po’ infantile e imbarazzante; lui invece di girarsi per dirgli qualcosa si limitò ad alzare un braccio verso l’alto e agitarlo, in un gesto che poteva voler dire sia "Sì, va bene" che "Vai a quel paese e muori".  
Salito sul treno, restò in piedi, appoggiato di spalle accanto all’entrata di un vagone. Forse anche andar via era stato un fallimento, si augurò che almeno Akashi non lo chiamasse presto.  
Invece lo fece dieci minuti dopo; non gli rispose, rifiutò la chiamata.  
  
  
Aomine se ne stava comodamente seduto a un tavolo di un fast food a elencare i modi in cui poter infastidire Kagami, o _bullarsi_ di lui, mentre mangiava una porzione maxi di patatine fritte.  
La loro partita era finita un paio di ore prima e considerando anche che la vittoria era andata al proprio college, Aomine si sentiva davvero _pronto_ a quell’incontro.  
Per qualche minuto aveva perfino considerato di ordinare un frappé alla vaniglia e metterlo accanto a sé come se stesse aspettando anche l’arrivo di un’altra persona "a caso", giusto per godersi la faccia di Kagami, ma poi si era detto che non aveva più quindici anni. _Purtroppo_.  
Quando vide Kagami entrare, alzò pigramente un braccio per attirare la sua attenzione; lui lo ricambiò con un altrettanto svogliato cenno della testa prima di andare al banco a prendere la consueta decina di hamburger da mangiare.  
Entrambi avevano ancora addosso la tuta della propria squadra; Aomine pensò che fosse ironico che i loro colori fossero uguali a quelle delle superiori ma _invertiti_ , lui in bianco e Kagami in nero. "No, anzi" pensò sogghignando, "sono la perfetta rappresentazione di come ci siamo scambiati i posti: chi è ora il miglior amico di Tetsu?"  
Il suo cellulare, posato sul tavolo, suonò e vibrò per la decima volta facendo un chiasso enorme: era Satsuki a chiamarlo, _ancora_. Storse il naso e tolse la suoneria: lei se lo poteva anche scordare di insistere a sapere qual era il posto del suo appuntamento con Kagami, non le avrebbe dato alcuna scusa per parlare di Tetsu o ricordare i vecchi tempi con Tetsu. _Tetsu, TetsuTetsuTetsu, Tetsu-kuuuun!_ Eliminò una per una le chiamate perse a ritmo della vocina odiosa di Satsuki che _non_ chiamava lui e che gli risuonò nella mente, credette di stare per sviluppare un tic nervoso all’occhio. Tolse la suoneria e mantenne la vibrazione.  
Kagami si accomodò di fronte a lui con aria annoiata e scornata – doveva ancora mandar giù la sconfitta – quindi Aomine pensò di cominciare la conversazione al meglio.  
«Ti ho trovato in ottima forma. Ma ho vinto io».  
L’altro fu sul punto di tirargli un hamburger in testa – gli vide la mano tremare – ma ormai doveva essere abbastanza cresciuto da sapersi trattenere.  
«Avrò la mia rivincita» infatti si limitò a dire.  
«Un giorno. Intanto oggi ho vinto. Piuttosto, so che sei in partenza per il Giappone…» esordì vago.  
Lo fissò accigliato. «E tu come lo sai?»  
«Ho le mie fonti». Era certo che Kagami non sapesse che lui sentisse Tetsu regolarmente, voleva giocarsela bene: del resto era risaputo che lo stratega più astuto fra loro due non fosse certo Kagami, non poteva mica venir meno alla propria fama.  
Kagami restò perplesso. «Momoi?» indagò senza troppa convinzione.  
«No» rispose secco e cambiò argomento. «Porta i miei saluti a Tetsu, comunque».  
Kagami smise di colpo di masticare e poi deglutì a fatica. Aomine godette interiormente.  
«Io e Kuroko non ci sentiamo da un po’» ammise Kagami.  
«Davvero?» replicò con falsa indifferenza mandando giù in gola una patatina. "Un po’, tipo due anni-quasi tre".  
«La distanza e gli impegni si sono messi parecchio in mezzo» aggiunse lui monocorde.  
«Quindi non sai quale materia è stata l’ultima fissa di Tetsu?» gli chiese pescando un’altra patatina dal sacchetto di carta.  
Kagami lo guardò confuso quanto sorpreso. «No, come potrei saperlo?»  
«Pedagogia comparata» rispose per lui; deglutì l’altra patatina. «Io e lui ci sentiamo spesso. Io e Tetsu, intendo».  
Kagami sembrò sia irritarsi sia provare a non irritarsi, in una sorta di buffa lotta con se stesso che avrebbe anche potuto far ridere Aomine, se non ci fosse stato di mezzo Tetsu. Probabilmente Kagami stava cercando di scegliere se limitarsi a insultarlo come uno scaricatore di porto per l’ _impudenza_ di sentire ancora Tetsu, picchiarlo in maniera selvaggia per aver portato avanti l’argomento, infondersi calma per capire meglio cosa stesse cercando di insinuare oppure ancora prendere aria per poi chiedergli notizie di Tetsu. Kagami era pur sempre il suo miglior rivale, se Aomine non avesse saputo saper leggere bene i suoi pensieri e le sue intenzione che razza di gioco ci sarebbe stato fra di loro? – un gioco che durava da anni, ma vabbé…  
Alla fine Kagami però dovette arrendersi a ripiegare sull’ultima opzione. «Hai qualcosa da dirmi su Kuroko?» Sembrava anche essere deciso a giocare a carte parzialmente scoperte.  
Aomine spostò di lato le patatine fritte. «In realtà avrei parecchie cose da dirti su di lui, però… non so, tu le vuoi sapere davvero queste cose?»  
Lui aggrottò la fronte. «Certo!»  
Allargò le braccia con espressione sorpresa ed esasperata. «E allora perché diavolo non gliele hai mai chieste?!»  
Kagami ebbe il buon gusto di non sbottare subito e rifletterci sopra. «La situazione fra me e lui si è fatta un po’ imbarazzante prima della mia partenza…»  
«Come mai?» insisté.  
«Beh» si grattò la testa, «era ovvio che io e lui avessimo parecchie cose da dirci prima di salutarci, credo fosse anche normale dopo tutto il tempo passato insieme, ma… non l’abbiamo fatto».  
«Perché?»  
«Non lo so!» stavolta sbottò sul serio. «Forse avevamo paura di usare le parole sbagliate nella circostanza più sbagliata».  
Aomine si sentì in dovere di aspettare che lui bevesse prima di fare la propria esternazione. «Da come la descrivi tu, questa situazione mi sembra la cosa più gay che io abbia mai sentito dopo te e Himuro Tatsuya che vi scambiate degli anelli» disse con ironia ma senza alcuna malizia.  
Ovviamente a Kagami andò il sorso di traverso. E gli _arrossirono_ le orecchie. _Bingo_.  
«N-non è così!»  
«Ah sì? Tu e Himuro non ve la intendevate in quel senso?» domandò falsamente serio.  
«No!!» rispose con un urlo strozzato.  
Incalzò con un’altra domanda diretta prima di dargli il tempo di rilassarsi e realizzare dove lui volesse parare. «E tu e Tetsu, invece?»  
Kagami aprì bocca per rispondere, poi _capì_ e produsse invece un verso inarticolato e orrendo; allungò pure le mani nel vago tentativo di strozzarlo, ma lui restò impassibile e lo fissò negli occhi, serio.  
«Tu e Tetsu, invece?» ripeté.  
Kagami si ritrasse e sprofondò nella sedia, rassegnato. «Tu cosa ne sai di me e Kuroko?»  
«Non lo so» ostentò noia, «forse tutto o forse niente, visto che so solo la parte di Tetsu. Che ovviamente non ti dirò». "Tu puoi essere tutto quello che voi per lui, qualsiasi _altra_ cosa, ma il suo migliore amico sono ancora io e quindi taccio. Lasciami quel posto o ti ammazzo".  
«Non è esattamente come stai pensando» borbottò Kagami poco convinto.  
«Aiutami a capire secondo te cosa sto pensando».  
«Lo sai cosa stai pensando!»  
«Certo che lo so, lo sto pensando io!» Perché tirargli fuori la verità stava diventando più complesso di marcare a uomo un playmaker?  
«Aomine, vorresti… Vuoi…» balbettò nervoso, agitato e irritato, «vuoi… vuoi _parlare_?»  
«Guarda che sei tu quello che sta facendo di tutto per _non_ parlare!» Ponderò per un attimo se sbattergli o meno il vassoio dei panini in testa in modo infantile – Tetsu al posto suo l’avrebbe fatto, in mancanza di una polsiera elastica – ma poi il suo cellulare vibrò di nuovo scuotendo il tavolo e attirando l’attenzione di entrambi.  
«È Satsuki» gli spiegò coprendo veloce lo schermo con una mano per poi spegnere l’apparecchio. Notò che il suo brusco cambiamento d’umore non era passato inosservato a Kagami, che però non fece alcun commento, semmai ne approfittò per sfilarsi da sotto quella pressione e porsi più serio e quieto.  
«Aomine, c’è qualcosa che dovrei sapere su Kuroko?... Sta bene?» mormorò preoccupato.  
«Sì, che sta bene!» agitò una mano come a scacciare una mosca. «Sta una meraviglia: fresco, apatico, bizzarro, teatrale nei discorsi su luci e ombre, incline a darti infarti, trasparente e fantasmagorico come al solito! Niente di nuovo sotto il sole». Inspirò a fondo. «Ascolta, Tetsu non è… non è come me, ok? Se tiene a qualcosa, se ne accorge subito» fissò il proprio cellulare e per un attimo pensò a Satsuki, «come si accorge subito se la sta perdendo. Però essere un tipo incapace di arrendersi non vuol dire arrampicarsi sugli specchi o attaccarsi al nulla: bisogna trovare una ragione per non arrendersi, anche se piccola, anche se quella ragione è un mucchio di parole arroganti…» si riferì a se stesso e a come Tetsu non l’aveva lasciato perdere, «va bene tutto per attaccarsi e non perdere la speranza, anche qualcosa che non vorresti mai sentirti dire, perché è pur sempre meglio dell’indifferenza. Va bene tutto tranne il silenzio, _quello no_ » sentenziò sicuro. Kagami fissò il proprio vassoio e tacque.  
«Dai a Tetsu una ragione per non arrendersi, ok?» continuò. «Perché lui potrebbe anche darla a te e non va bene fare gli idioti imbarazzati e non cogliere questa opportunità, non va bene _per niente_ » gesticolò, «come non va bene per niente fingere di non capire quello che c’è in corso».  
«…speravo solo che non finisse male».  
«Perfino una brutta fine può avere una sua dignità, sai?» Si riempì la bocca di patatine e parlò a bocca piena. «Come quando giochi una partita dando il meglio di te, ma perdi» mandò giù il boccone, «è brutto forte perdere così, ma se hai giocato con dignità cos’hai da rimproverarti? Tu e Tetsu non avete dato né il meglio né il peggio di voi: non avete dato proprio niente!»  
«E tu sei certo che…»  
«Gli manchi» buttò lì, «ma non ti dirò né come né perché: questi sono cazzi che devi risolverti da solo» sentenziò asciutto.  
Restarono in silenzio per qualche secondo, poi Kagami sbuffò ma restò sulle sue. «Cosa fa Kuroko adesso?»  
«Chiedilo a lui».  
«Gioca ancora ogni tanto?»  
«Chiedilo a lui».  
«Sa che oggi hai giocato contro di me?»  
«Chiedilo a lui».  
«C’è qualcosa che posso chiedere a te?» sbottò.  
«Sì» rispose annoiato, «tipo che ore sono».  
Batté un pugno sul tavolo e lo guardò furioso. «Che ore sono?» domandò quasi ringhiando.  
«Le 18,35» ribatté indifferente guardando l’orologio da polso, «quindi mi sa che devo andare a recuperare Satsuki, prima che mi scagli contro altre improbabili ingiurie o degli auguri pochi signorili» si alzò dal tavolo.  
Kagami ghignò. «Non che tu sia signorile».  
Lo fissò mortalmente serio. «Stiamo parlando di _Satsuki_ » precisò.  
Mise le mani avanti. «Ok».  
Aomine riprese il proprio borsone e sospirò afflosciando le spalle. «Ci vediamo al prossimo torneo, idiota di un Kagami» sbuffò.  
Lui alzò una mano in cenno di saluto. «Avrò la mia rivincita».  
«Sì, _credici_ » ghignò. «Manda i miei omaggi a Hyuga e _signora_! E i miei saluti a Tetsu!» gli voltò le spalle.  
«Va bene, alla prossima!» e poi aggiunse a voce più bassa «E grazie».  
Lui non si voltò, accennò un ghignò e alzò il braccio per accennare un vago saluto; uscì dal locale.  
Riaccese il cellulare e controllò subito se avesse ricevuto dei messaggi; sorrise quando ne vide uno da parte delle _cagne infernali_. A esser sinceri le cheerleader del suo college erano soprannominate _lupacchiotte infernali_ , ma Aomine pensava che _cagne infernali_ rendesse centomila volte meglio l’idea, e i suoi compagni di squadra concordavano con lui.  
Le _cagne_ gli avevano appena inoltrato un link per scaricare una cartella compressa contenente parecchie foto di Kagami Taiga completamente _nudo_. Sotto la doccia.  
Tetsu avrebbe di sicuro apprezzato: solo lui poteva competere con se stesso per essere il migliore amico di Tetsu.  
  
  
Yukio era stato costretto a una settimana di riposo dagli allenamenti per un dolore alla gamba, niente di grave però, solo dei muscoli e dei tendini sotto stress; ne aveva approfittato per fare compagni a Ryota quando andava al parco dalle bambine.  
Le piccole ora erano in sei – più Ren, l’impavido e tragicomico protettore di Ayame – e per quanto lo seccasse notare delle strane coincidenze, lo divertiva anche osservarle e notare in cosa somigliavano o differivano rispetto alla Generazione dei Miracoli.  
Ayame era senza dubbio uno strano incrocio fra Aomine e Kagami, ma più introversa e meno irascibile di loro, anche se piena di energia. Era fraintendibile perché parlava poco e quando lo faceva era tagliente – troppo schietta e sincera – ma sapeva essere affidabile e protettiva. Era ambiziosa quanto bastava, sarebbe diventata un asso nobile e cocciuto perché lo era già in ogni fibra del suo – ancora – piccolo essere.  
Nana rispecchiava Kise sia per il carattere che per le alte capacità di apprendimento veloce, ma al contrario di lui non copiava le mosse altrui, anzi le comprendeva e assimilava smontandole pezzo dopo pezzo e poi dalle ceneri ne costruiva delle nuove per contrattaccare, o difendere; non stava sviluppando delle capacità da ala piccola come Kise, Nana sarebbe stata invece un ottimo centro – stava pure diventando sempre più alta.  
Su Sakura c’era poco da discutere, il ruolo di guardia tiratrice le calzava a pennello, ma era buffo come il suo carattere richiamasse più quello di Takao che quello di Midorima – ma anzi era a dir poco una fortuna.  
Yuri, seppur ancora piccola, aveva già un incredibile fisico da atleta perché la madre era una campionessa di ginnastica artistica specializzata nel volteggio che avrebbe voluto inculcare alla figlia la passione per la propria disciplina, visto che come lei era nata con delle buone predisposizioni fisiche, ma come si poteva ben vedere non ci stava riuscendo: la bambina stava preferendo il basket, sport ben lontano dalla ginnastica. Yuri era allenata e preparata, aveva grandi riflessi e una buona resistenza fisica, e queste solide basi derivate anche da un’eredità materna naturale e non richiesta rendevano la sua storia personale simile a quella di Murasakibara, ma al contrario di lui, lei amava il basket a prescindere e lottava con forza per far capire a sua madre che era quella la sua strada, non la ginnastica artistica. In più Yuri non sembrava affatto un centro, ma un’ala piccola.  
Hinata rispecchiava Kuroko, anche se non aveva la tendenza a sparire perché dotata di poca presenza fisica, era _lei stessa_ che si nascondeva sempre o si mimetizzava con l’ambiente per osservare gli altri non vista, perché era molto timida e riservata, ma anche _furbissima_. Non era neanche molto debole rispetto alle altre, anzi era quella che correva più veloce pur essendo la più bassa, ed era una "specialista" proprio perché osservava tutto e sapeva quindi come comportarsi in ogni occasione e gestire al meglio le proprie mosse.  
Tsubaki era invece la preferita di Yukio.  
All’inizio quel suo essere introversa e silenziosa e i suoi capelli rossi gli avevano ricordato troppo Akashi, poi aveva scoperto che nonostante le apparenze si era molto legata alle altre e che in generale non era da lei dimostrare affetto con le parole o con i gesti, andava a _sentenze assolute_ : se un bambino osava prendere in giro una delle sue amiche, lei impassibile e silenziosa gli lanciava un pallone in testa; se vedeva che qualcuno era triste, si sedeva accanto a lui e senza proferire parola divideva una merenda con lui. Era schiva quanto protettiva, e la sua violenza nel picchiare gli stupidi gli ricordava il modo in cui lui prendeva a calci Kise ai tempi della scuola – solo che lui lo faceva anche urlando.  
Per quanto Yukio non potesse di certo giocare con le bambine per via della gamba, in quei giorni si era divertito molto a dispensare consigli e suggerire mosse, e quasi gli dispiaceva dover rinunciare a quei momenti.  
Spifferò all’orecchio di Tsubaki un altro suggerimento con finto fare cospiratorio per caricarla, poi le diede una piccola pacca sulla testa invitandola a tornare a giocare; Ryota si sedette al suo fianco sulla panchina.  
«Un giorno potresti allenare una squadra come Kagetora-san» gli suggerì il suo ragazzo.  
«Non so» rispose Yukio sincero, «non ho mai valutato la cosa… anche se stare con chi ha voglia di imparare come loro» indicò le piccole, «beh, mi dà molta energia e nostalgia insieme, perché mi riporta ai tempi in cui il basket era meno competitivo e non professionale per me, solo passione». Sospirò. «Non che io voglia mollare la prima professione, ovvio» sorrise, «però come tutti i lavori ogni tanto il mio pesa troppo».  
«Lo so» gli replicò sospirando apprensivo. «Ci sono notizie sulle convocazioni in nazionale?»  
Il peso delle aspettative era tanto, e per giunta lui si era infortunato quando avrebbe dovuto mettersi in mostra dando il meglio di sé. «Ancora no».  
«Ti chiameranno» annuì fiducioso Ryota intrecciando le dita alle sue.  
Lui sbuffò un sorriso. «In ogni caso sarò di sicuro solo una riserva».  
« _Per ora_ » continuò sullo stesso tono.  
Tsubaki corse verso di loro. «Acqua» chiese inespressiva seppur col fiatone.  
Yukio le porse una bottiglietta e lei ne bevve a grandi sorsi. «Stai diventando sempre più brava!» le disse sorridendo scostandole una ciocca di capelli rossi dagli occhi. «Un giorno sarai una grande playmaker!»  
Lei annuì e poi parlò tutto di un fiato, a voce bassa ma sicura. «Diventerò una playmaker, vincerò il campionato di basket sia alle medie che alle superiori e così poi potrò sposare Kasamatsu-sama». Arrossì sull’ultima parola e tornò veloce a giocare con le altre.  
Per un lungo attimo i due restarono impassibili, poi Yukio si rese conto che francamente gli stava scappando da ridere, ma Ryota era serissimo.  
«Yukio, perché una _mia protégé_ vuole sposare _te_?»  
«Non lo so».  
«Non è divertente».  
«Lo so».  
«Non ridere».  
«Puoi sempre dare la colpa ad Akashi».  
«Ripeto, non è divertente».  
«E ti immagini se andrà alla Rakuzan?»  
«Non è questo il punto: _non deve_ sposarti, deve togliersi quest’idea assurda dalla testa».  
Yukio lo fissò divertito. «Ti preoccupi perché sai che preferisco quelli più giovani di me?» e lo vide sforzarsi di non cedere: Ryota l’accusava sempre di essere troppo burbero e poi finiva sempre col diventare più flessibile quando una volta tanto lo vedeva ridere. Ogni tanto andava bene giocare sporco.  
«N-non vale» balbettò Ryota, cocciuto.  
Yukio scoppiò a ridere e nascose la testa nell’incavo del collo di lui: convocazione della nazionale o meno, tutto quello che voleva davvero dalla vita era già accanto a lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le canzoni cantate da Takao sono in ordine "Without you" di Mariah Carey, "Total Eclipse of the Heart" di Bonnie Tyler e "Pride" degli U2 :)


	4. Capitolo 4

"Now that we're here,  
it's so far away  
all the struggle we thought was in vain  
All in the mistakes,  
one life contained  
they all finally start to go away  
Now that we're here it's so far away  
and I feel like I can face the day, and I can forgive  
and I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today".  
 _So far away_ \- **Staind**

 

Il vecchio appartamento di Hyuga era pieno di gente che Kuroko non vedeva da un pezzo: dopo la fine della scuola ognuno aveva intrapreso la propria strada e gli impegni avevano avuto sempre più la meglio sui rapporti interpersonali; non per questo però si sentiva a disagio, anzi, gli faceva piacere sapere come andavano le cose per gli altri, anche se aveva un po’ l’impressione di essere fuori posto quando qualcuno scherzando, ma non troppo, lo chiamava "capitano" – per di più lo facevano però per far dispetto a Hyuga, che capitano lo era stato prima di lui, il primissimo del Seirin, tra l’altro.  
Sapeva che Kiyoshi era andato a prendere Kagami all’aeroporto e sarebbe stato lui a ospitarlo durante il soggiorno; Kagami sarebbe rimasto in Giappone per una decina di giorni e al contrario di molti di loro non aveva più una casa familiare dove stare – i suoi erano ancora in America – e Kuroko era già certo che tipi come Koganei, Izuki e lo stesso Hyuga avrebbero trovato una scusa per accamparsi da Kiyoshi quella notte per il puro gusto di infastidire Kagami con un miliardo di domande sulla sua vita al college.  
Non sapeva però se anche lui avrebbe voluto partecipare a quella notte in bianco.  
Considerando che si erano aggregati anche Kise e Kasamatsu, Takao aveva pensato bene di imbucarsi, quantomeno per la festicciola di rientro in patria di Kagami – con tanto saluti al fatto che in fin dei conti non fossero proprio amici, ma del resto neanche Kise e Kasamatsu lo erano…  
La verità era che Takao avevo solo bisogno di una scusa per impicciarsi, e comunque il giorno dopo avrebbe ripreso il treno per tornare all’università e al loro appartamento.  
In attesa di Kiyoshi e Kagami, Kuroko girava per l’appartamento con Takao alle calcagna che cercava di spacciargli lattine di birra – che lui puntualmente cambiava sempre con lattine di tè – e che gli parlava a vanvera di come loro del Seirin fossero _così divertenti_. Gli girava la testa e non aveva davvero bevuto nulla di alcolico.  
Quando sentì suonare alla porta e tutto il chiasso spostarsi all’ingresso, per un attimo si sentì spaesato e ancor di più lo fu quando udì la voce di Kagami – stava dicendo a Kiyoshi di smetterla di dargli pacche sulla testa. Takao gli rivolse un piccolo ghigno incoraggiante, gli mise un braccio intorno alle spalle e lo trascinò alla porta con lui.  
«Sapete, è stranissimo sentirmi chiamare Kagami! A Los Angeles mi chiamano tutti per nome!»  
«Taiga?» mormorò perplesso Hyuga.  
«Sì, Taiga» annuì poco convinto: doveva essere _perplesso della perplessità_ di Hyuga.  
Kuroko non riusciva a capire bene quello che stava provando, solo che… Kagami era lì dopo _anni_ , un po’ stupido come una volta eppure con i lineamenti più rilassati di quanto ricordasse – quando anni fa l’aveva conosciuto sembrava una bestia sempre pronta a iniziare una lotta – e nonostante il tempo passato emanava ancora quell’energia e quella forza che lo contraddistingueva. Era l’enorme, stupido ma buono Kagami che tanto gli piaceva e con cui tanto aveva condiviso, e all’improvviso qualsiasi paranoia gli sembrò inutile: aveva solo bisogno di dirgli in qualche modo che era davvero contento di vederlo.  
Takao sorrise e lo spintonò in avanti; Kagami non l’aveva ancora visto, lui inspirò a fondo e lo chiamò cercando di rivolgergli un sorriso ironico e una sorta di piccolo dispetto.  
«Taiga-kun?»  
I ragazzi si zittirono di colpo e si fecero da parte in maniera un po’ imbarazzante – così facendo li misero proprio al centro dell’attenzione – e Kagami finalmente lo vide. Teneva in mano il berretto che Kiyoshi gli aveva tolto per arruffargli meglio i capelli, e se fino a un attimo prima era spaesato, ora sembrava _spiazzato_. Kuroko mantenne più che poté il sorrisetto ironico, poi quando stava per trarre un sospiro e rassegnarsi a non ricevere nulla di buona in cambio, Kagami percorse i passi che li separavano e l’abbracciò forte, uno di quegli abbracci che ci si scambia fra compagni di squadra alla fine di una partita vinta in extremis: un abbraccio forte, doloroso perché troppo stretto e carico di adrenalina ma anche pieno di sollievo.  
Kuroko rise fra le sue braccia e ricambiò la stretta, perché erano davvero _entrambi_ contenti di vedersi, le paranoie si erano infrante e voleva solo godersi quel momento.  
«Il nostro magnifico duo!» esclamò soddisfatto Kiyoshi.  
Izuki sospirò intenerito e compiaciuto, salvo poi ritrarre. «No, aspetta: non sono loro a sposarsi». Hyuga e Kasamatsu lo colpirono in testa all’unisono e tutti scoppiarono a ridere.  
Kagami allentò la presa e gli mise una mano sulla spalla. «Sono felice di averti ritrovato qui» gli disse a voce bassa ma ferma mentre gli altri intorno a loro continuavano a sghignazzare e fare battute.  
Era vero, Kuroko avrebbe anche potuto decidere di non andare a quella festa, però era lì e si erano ritrovati, e il tempo trascorso sembrava non aver arrecato loro alcun danno.  
«Anch’io» replicò laconico, prima che Kiyoshi circondasse le loro spalle con le braccia e li costringesse con aria fraterna a essere più partecipi alla festa.  
Ancora una volta avrebbero avuto poco tempo e poche occasioni per parlare, ma Kuroko lo promise a se stesso: sarebbero stati un po’ da soli, almeno per un po’.  
  
  
Andò come previsto: i ragazzi tempestarono Kagami di domande curiose e imbarazzanti e poi lo schiavizzarono ai fornelli. L’atmosfera però non era troppo nostalgica: tutti parlavano fra di loro ricordando episodi passati, ma lo facevano con abbastanza energia e piacere da non rendere tutto triste; chiacchieravano delle cose che li avevano resi ciò che erano, dopotutto, non c’era da essere amari.  
Per Kuroko fu quasi un’impresa riuscire a scambiare un paio di parole con Kagami senza che qualcuno fosse accanto a loro: non riusciva a capire se gli altri non comprendessero di essere invadenti o se fosse lui a essere diventato possessivo. _Di nuovo e più di due anni prima_. Sentiva l’urgenza di controllare per bene se la lontananza fisica ed emotiva avesse scavato fra di loro dei buchi incolmabili: quanto poteva essere stato stupido restare inerti pur di non correre il rischio di rovinare il loro rapporto? Aveva evitato di seminare brutti ricordi, ma aveva lasciato talmente tanti vuoti fra sé e Kagami che alla fine piuttosto di distruggere il loro legame aveva rischiato più semplicemente di perderlo, o forse già l’aveva perso.  
Aspettò paziente che gli altri annunciassero a un non molto sorpreso Kiyoshi di volersi accampare alla meglio a casa sua e si accodò al gruppo, seguito da un entusiasta Takao che a sproposito gli circondò le spalle con un braccio.  
«Spero di non disturbare e svegliarvi presto» aggiunse Takao, «perché domani mattina dovrò alzarmi all’alba per prendere il primo treno, ma non mi perderei per nulla al mondo questa _promettente nottata in bianco_!»  
Si preoccuparono davvero ben poco di svegliare tutto il vicinato di Kiyoshi, e prima di riuscire a sistemarsi tutti per bene a terra nei futon come se fossero in gita scolastica trascorsero ben altre due ore di urla, calci, insulti e giochi di parole poco brillanti di Izuki.  
Kuroko aspettò zitto e quieto che Kagami si alzasse per bere un po’ acqua o prendere una boccata d’aria, perché _lo conosceva_ : dopo tutta quella confusione avrebbe desiderato un momento per stare da solo e ripensare per bene a ogni dettaglio della serata – faceva così anche con le partite o quando mangiavano tutti insieme durante i tornei o i ritiri per allenarsi.  
Quando lo vide finalmente alzarsi, silenzioso e attento, lo seguì cercando di non farsi notare; Kagami andò al balcone e una volta appoggiate le mani alla ringhiera inspirò a fondo guardando il cielo notturno.  
«È stata una bella serata» commentò andando al suo fianco.  
Kagami si portò una mano sul cuore e riuscì a stento a reprimere un grido abbastanza acuto da svegliare tutto il quartiere. «Da quanto tempo sei qui?!»  
«Qualche secondo» confessò, tuttavia divertito.  
Lui sospirò e si grattò la testa, abbozzando un sorriso malinconico. «Era da tanto che non mi sorprendevi così».  
«Già, davvero da tanto» ripeté ricambiando il sorriso. «E il basket americano riesce ancora a sorprenderti, invece?»  
«Ho fatto i miei progressi» si vantò con un piccolo ghigno, «all’inizio non è stato semplice riabituarsi a un gioco meno tattico e più potente a livello fisico, ma ho cercato e _sto cercando_ di prendere tutto quello che posso _anche_ da questo basket, perché ora mi tocca diventare _anche_ il numero uno al mondo, no?» sorrise fiero.  
«Kagami-kun, sei sempre molto divertente quando fai questi discorsi importanti» lo prese in giro.  
«Sono serio» s’infervorò, «siamo diventati i numeri uno in Giappone, ora devo seguire la mia strada e diventare anche il numero uno al mondo!»  
«Al momento penso che questo sia impossibile» lo smontò, «che io sappia Aomine-kun ti ha battuto ancora una volta».  
Le spalle di Kagami si afflosciarono subito. «Già» brontolò; poi sembrò esitare, «e a proposito… ti manda i suoi saluti». Kuroko lo fissò perplesso. «Abbiamo chiacchierato un po’ dopo la nostra ultima partita…» aggiunse vago.  
«Capisco» assentì, sperando che Aomine non ne avesse approfittato per mettere delle strane idee in testa a Kagami, come se non avesse già fatto abbastanza danni mandandogli tutte _quelle foto_ – era molto meschino da parte sua dare la colpa alle cheerleader quando in realtà era stato _lui_ a istigarle. «Gli riferirò che ti sei ricordato di dirmelo, la prossima volta che ci sentiremo su Skype» aggiunse.  
Kagami annuì e tornò a guardare la volta celeste. «È bello che voi due abbiate ripreso così il vostro rapporto».  
«Aomine-kun è molto maturato. _Sotto alcuni aspetti_ ». Lui in risposta sbuffò una risata. «Ma anche tu mi sembri maturato, Kagami-kun: mi sembri più posato».  
«Alex dice che è perché sono _invecchiato_ » borbottò.  
«Alex-san sa fare un ottimo uso del dizionario dei sinonimi giapponesi» concordò atono, «invecchiato ti si addice meglio di maturato, ha ragione».  
«Non vorrei mai chiudere te e Alex in una stanza a parlare di me» si lamentò, «chissà cosa ne verrebbe fuori! Tu e lei siete fra le persone che mi conoscono meglio al mondo…»  
«C’è anche Himuro-san» gli fece notare.  
«Tatsuya è diverso» aggrottò la fronte come alla ricerca delle parole giuste da usare, «lui è _famiglia_ , è come un fratello, mentre certe cose e certe _mazzate_ » sorrise nostalgico, «possono dartele solo gli estranei alla famiglia».  
«In effetti ti ho sempre picchiato abbastanza, Kagami-kun».  
Sogghignò appena. «Mi è mancata la tua polsiera elastica!»  
Kuroko lo ricambiò con un sorriso, ma non si guardarono in faccia e poco dopo scese su di loro il silenzio.  
Kagami poggiò i gomiti sulla ringhiera e si chinò mollemente in avanti. «Kuroko, io…» espirò a fondo e si mise entrambe le mani fra i capelli, «mi dispiace, ok? Siamo qui a parlare come se il tempo non fosse mai passato e…»  
«Perché _è così_ » l’interruppe, «non è mai passato» ed era importante sottolineare ciò.  
«No, non è così! Cioè… è…» era confuso e impacciato, «è bello riuscire a intendersi come una volta, mi fa sentire di averti ritrovato, ma se ti ho _ri_ trovato, vuol dire che prima ti avevo perso, no?» gli rivolse un’occhiata di sottecchi piena d’imbarazzo. «Non è una cosa che possiamo ignorare, non stavolta… magari… magari…» esitò ancora, «magari questa volta facciamo che siamo abbastanza cresciuti da non girare a vuoto intorno alle cose che vorremmo dirci: non voglio raggiare la situazione ed evitare di dirti quello che penso come ho fatto prima che tornassi in America, perché… c’erano delle cose che avrei tanto voluto dirti, ma non l’ho fatto».  
«Anch’io non ti ho detto delle cose» ribatté Kuroko, asciutto.  
«Perché?» chiese quasi flebile, continuando a fissare solo il cielo.  
«Stavi per andare via e ho avuto paura fossero inutili».  
«Però poi hanno avuto un peso» rimarcò Kagami. «Senti» mosse le mani con una gestualità che a Kuroko sembrò molto da giovane americano, «comincerò da quello che vorrei dirti _ora_ e che non voglio nascondere dietro la sorpresa di riuscire a parlarti come prima: mi sei mancato» trattenne per qualche secondo il fiato e poi continuò. «Mi sei mancato, ok? L’avevo previsto e messo in conto, _te l’ho pure detto che mi saresti mancato_ , ma non sapere come stavi e cosa stavi facendo ha dato…» si fermò ancora una volta a cercare le parole adatte, gesticolò, «ha dato alla cosa un peso maggiore».  
«Mi dispiace, Kagami-kun» parlò a testa china, fissando le luci della città.  
«Dispiace anche a me, forse avrei dovuto essere più insistente».  
«E io più invadente».  
«C’è qualcosa che vorresti dirmi _ora_?... Non qualcosa del passato, qualcosa di… _ora_ , come ho fatto io».  
Kuroko ci rifletté su poco, prima di rispondergli. «Prima, quando sei arrivato con Kiyoshi senpai, sono stato davvero felice di rivederti, come se finalmente non ci fosse più qualcosa fuori posto o qualche pezzo mancante».  
Kagami si perplesse. «Fuori posto o mancante… _da dove_?»  
Scosse la testa. «Non lo so, forse nel nostro rapporto». "O in me" continuò col pensiero.  
Restarono ancora una volta in silenzio per qualche istante, poi Kagami tornò a parlare. «Va bene se parliamo così, no?» domandò confuso. «Cioè, stiamo andando bene, _parliamo_ ».  
Kuroko assentì accennando un sorriso. «Sì, stiamo parlando di nuovo, a fatica, però lo stiamo finalmente facendo». Ed era bellissimo come ci fosse tanto imbarazzo ma anche così tanta tenerezza.  
«E… i tuoi studi vanno bene?» divagò Kagami.  
«Sì» annuì sorridendo compiaciuto, «mi piace molto quello che studio e sono riuscito ad ambientarmi piuttosto bene all’università» l’informò. «Sai, mi fa piacere che tu sia tornato proprio per il matrimonio di Hyuga senpai e Riko-san, per un’occasione simile».  
«Perché è un’occasione _speciale_ » rimarcò lui, «non potevo mancare, voglio dire…» si grattò la nuca, «parliamoci chiaro: devo moltissimo a tutta la squadra del Seirin, perché quando qualche anno fa sono tornato qui in Giappone avevo solo il basket e me stesso, non avevo amici e perfino la mia grammatica giapponese era peggiorata! Grazie a voi già pochi mesi dopo avevo un basket migliore e degli amici: conosco le vostre storie e voi conoscete la mia, ci siamo sempre aiutati a vicenda e sostenuti quindi quale stupida ragione avrebbe potuto trattenermi dall’assistere a questo matrimonio?» smorzò la fine con un piccolo ghigno ironico.  
«Nessuna» sospirò soddisfatto Kuroko, «perché sei Kagami-kun, e Kagami-kun è sempre stato fatto così: è generoso e non lascia indietro i compagni».  
«E quando lo fa ci pensa Kuroko a farlo riprendere con un pugno» aggiunse lui ridendo; risero insieme.  
«Davvero» aggiunse Kuroko, «sono stato felice di notare da questa tua scelta che eri ancora il Kagami-kun che ricordavo».  
«E tu sei ancora il Kuroko Tetsuya che ricordo?» ribatté Kagami con un velo di malinconia.  
«Non lo so» rispose onesto, «ho ventun anni, adesso, _tutti_ ci siamo lasciati l’adolescenza alle spalle» concluse poggiando anche lui come Kagami le braccia sulla ringhiera sporgendosi in avanti.  
«Ho però l’impressione che lo zoccolo duro dei tuoi difetti sia rimasto invariato» commentò Kagami con ironia, «perché hai ancora la tendenza a scomparire per poi riapparire dal nulla».  
Lui sbuffò un sorriso. «Kagami-kun, non dovresti prendermi in giro quando anche tu hai ancora sostanzialmente gli stessi difetti».  
«Dici sul serio? Come fai a dirlo?»  
Le loro braccia si sfioravano, i loro visi erano vicini e lo sguardo dell’uno era fisso sull’altro: era un momento perfetto, perfino migliore di qualsiasi attimo in cui in passato avevano avuto su un campo da basket un contatto visivo veloce ma intenso per un passaggio perfetto.  
«Perché ti ho sempre osservato molto» quasi mormorò in risposta.  
«Davvero?»  
«Sì, ti ho osservato anche oggi».  
«Anche ora?»  
«Anche ora».  
E Kuroko sperò davvero di potersi fidare di quello che stava osservando ora sul volto di Kagami, sperò davvero di poter addirittura _annegare_ nella convinzione che tutto fosse vero e non un’illusione, che potesse finalmente permettersi di rischiare anche di perderlo e di perdersi – perdere Kagami, se stesso e qualunque cosa loro due fossero insieme – perché, sul serio, non ce la faceva più e non poteva mica nascondersi ancora dietro la scusa di essere un ragazzino immaturo e inesperto.  
Si avvicinarono l’uno verso l’altro a scatti, esitanti perché curiosi e un po’ imbarazzati e impacciati – pensò che dovevano essere entrambi _davvero consapevoli_ di cosa stesse per accadere – poi col cuore in gola si tuffò nell’attimo decisivo in cui chiuse gli occhi e inclinò appena la testa di lato: quando sentì le loro labbra incontrarsi, non riuscì a trattenere un piccolo sorriso sbuffato di sollievo e felicità, ma poi Kagami premette più forte la bocca contro la sua e gli mise la mano dietro la nuca; il bacio diventò _uno di quelli veri_ in modo brusco e repentino, ma non del tutto inaspettato, e Kuroko capì che finalmente ce l’avevano fatta. Si erano parlati – in qualche modo – _erano insieme_.  
Kuroko sentì le gambe diventargli molli man mano che il baciò continuò, e lo stare piegato in quella scomoda posizione non lo stava aiutando affatto, ma era fuori discussione separarsi da Kagami: gli artigliò le mani sulla maglia, sul petto, tirandolo giù con lui; Kagami lo seguì docile inginocchiandosi a terra con lui. Riparati dall’ombra scura della ringhiera, continuarono a baciarsi a lungo muovendosi in modo istintivo, incastrando i loro corpi alla meglio per stare più vicini e toccarsi di più.  
C’era stato un tempo, quando Kuroko aveva ancora sedici anni e tanto, _troppo_ tempo per perdersi dietro le proprie fantasie, in cui aveva fantasticato spesso di lui e Kagami seduti a terra in un angolo della palestra vuota, intenti a baciarsi. Adesso invece erano lì ed era tutto reale, erano seduti a terra e lui se ne stava inginocchiato fra le gambe di Kagami, che gli teneva le mani sui fianchi – sotto la maglia – ed erano al riparo dalla luce lunare e da occhi indiscreti.  
Kagami interruppe la sequenza di baci intensi solo per stringerlo di più a sé e posare la fronte contro la sua spalla. «I missed you» gli parlò in inglese, forse senza neanche rendersene conto. «I missed you so much… _so bad_ ».  
Kuroko avrebbe voluto dirgli quanto avesse sofferto anche lui la sua mancanza, ma non trovava le parole adatte e la loro vicinanza fisica lo stava solo portando a intossicarsi con l’idea di toccarlo ancora: gli allargò il colletto della maglia, scostò appena la catenella che portava ancora al collo e lo _morse_ , un piccolo ma intenso morso che scaricò lui dell’ansia e caricò Kagami d’aspettativa, perché lo sentì rabbrividire sotto le sue mani e poi sospirare forte prima che cercasse la sua bocca per baciarlo di nuovo, con più impeto.  
«Mi dispiace» mormorò Kuroko, mentre Kagami rifugiava di nuovo la testa contro l’incavo del suo collo e distendeva i palmi delle mani sulla pelle nuda della sua schiena; Kuroko lo strinse forte a sé. «Mi dispiace» ripeté, «se nella mia vita c’è stato qualcosa a cui per la prima volta ho davvero rinunciato è stato dirti _questo_ , quello che sentivo, ma pensavo che poi avrei rovinato tutto perché magari mi stavo illudendo e non volevo che tu partissi per l’America con questo ricordo e…» Kagami lo fermò con un altro bacio.  
«Stai parlando troppo» gli disse col fiato corto, «e non mi sembra questo il momento adatto per porre fine alla tua laconicità» riprese a baciarlo.  
Kuroko represse a stento una risata contro la sua bocca, gli allacciò le braccia al collo. «Però dovremmo parlare» gli fece notare, «ci sono delle cose di cui dobbiamo discutere» precisò.  
«Lo so» gli mise una mano sulla nuca, « _dopo_ » lo spinse di nuovo a baciarlo.  
Era bello però scoprire che Kagami baciava con la stessa intensità e passione con cui giocava. S’impegnò ad approfondire per bene quella scoperta per tutta la notte.  
  
  
Takao andò in cucina mentre un sorriso pigro si distendeva sul suo volto: era dannatamente divertente osservare come gli altri, sparsi a terra, stessero dormendo in strane posizioni, roba da far loro delle foto.  
Gli venne l’istinto di prendere una padella e un mestolo e sbatterli forte fra di loro per svegliare tutta la banda, ma si disse che in fondo alla sua vita ci teneva, quindi a malincuore rinunciò a quel piano. Si disse però che almeno avrebbe potuto concedersi di prendere un pochino in giro Kasamatsu, il giorno dopo: poteva sembrare strano, ma nel sonno non era Kise a stare addosso a Kasamatsu, ma Kasamatsu a stare addosso a Kise; era perfino _tenero_. Si tappò la bocca con una mano per non scoppiare a ridere.  
Prima di entrare in cucina aveva notato come i futon di Kuroko e Kagami fossero vuoti: non se ne meravigliò, si concesse però un sorriso soddisfatto e appena velato di malinconia – quello non sembrava proprio qualcosa che a lui sarebbe successa a breve.  
In silenziò cercò in dispensa qualcosa con cui fare una colazione semplice senza l’uso di fornelli, poi cercò nel proprio borsone carta e penna e si accomodò al tavolo per scrivere un paio di note di ringraziamento per l’ospitalità a Kiyoshi, mentre con l’altra mano si aiutava a mandar giù cucchiaiate di latte freddo e cereali.  
Restò sorpreso quando vide Kagami entrare nella stanza; Takao si pulì con la manica della maglia un baffo di latte che sentiva sopra il labbro superiore e lo salutò a bassa voce e con un piccolo cenno del capo. «Buon giorno». Lo vide andare verso il frigo.  
«Buon giorno» lo ricambiò un po’ perplesso, forse sperava di non incontrare nessuno.  
«In frigo c’è ancora dell’altro latte» l’informò.  
«Uhm, no… non sono qui per fare colazione, a esser sincero sono ancora un po’ sballato dal jet lag» aprì il frigo, «volevo solo un po’ d’acqua». Si chinò e allungò un po’ il collo in avanti, abbastanza da poter inconsapevolmente permettere a Takao di notare la presenza di uno _strano segno_ sul collo.  
Takao non poté esimersi dal ghignare silenzioso. "A quanto pare però il jet lag non ti ha fermato da fare certe cose, eh?" pensò. "Un succhiotto… o forse un morso, o magari _entrambi_ : dopotutto Tetsu-chan non è per niente una persona remissiva, e sa pure essere possessivo con quello che gli appartiene…"  
Osservò Kagami fissare incerto il contenuto del frigorifero, nonostante avesse una bottiglia d’acqua proprio davanti agli occhi: era palese che stesse cercando qualcosa anche per Kuroko. Takao decise che sarebbe stato divertente e soprattutto _appropriato_ prodigarsi ad aiutarlo.  
«Prendi il latte alla fragola, a Tetsu-chan piace» gli suggerì.  
Kagami, tardo come lo era _da sempre_ , protrasse una mano per prendere la bottiglia indicata da Takao e aprì perfino bocca per ringraziarlo, salvo poi ritrarsi dopo la prima sillaba e voltarsi a guardarlo sconvolto e imbarazzato.  
«Io e Tetsu-chan viviamo insieme» gli spiegò Takao a bocca piena, «lo so cosa preferisce di solito a colazione, vai pure tranquillo» lo rassicurò.  
«Non è questo il problema» fece l’evidente sforzo di tornare padrone di sé, «e comunque… _Tetsu-chan_?» chiese perplesso e anche… _vagamente minaccioso_?  
Takao aveva sempre trovato divertente far ingelosire i ragazzi e le ragazze che ci provavano con lui e Kuroko chiamando l’altro "Tetsu-chan" a gran voce, possibilmente con tone dolce, affettuoso e melodioso, era un gioco ma anche un’abitudine priva di malizia, ma credette che non sarebbe stato proprio il massimo del divertimento se 1,90 di… _di tigre_ gli si fosse scagliata addosso per gelosia.  
E poi non gli piaceva neanche l’idea di creare per errore degli stupidi problemi fra quei due proprio ora.  
«No, no!» agitò la mano. «Lo chiamo sempre così da quando viviamo insieme, ma non c’è _assolutamente_ nulla fra di noi, né c’è mai stato!» scandì bene. «Dividiamo solo l’appartamento».  
«Ah» esalò, restando tuttavia ancora pensieroso e sedendosi al tavolo, di fronte a lui. «Quindi tu hai capito che…» esitò, «… hai capito _tutto_ » riassunse vago.  
«Più che altro _so tutto_ : Tetsu-chan è un mio amico» precisò con un pizzico di fierezza, «vivendo sotto lo stesso tetto per molto tempo si finisce col legarsi e supportarsi a vicenda, è naturale». Mandò giù in gola una cucchiaiata di cerali ed esitò appena prima di aggiungere quello che pensava sul serio. «Tetsu-chan non è stato molto bene dopo la tua partenza: era spesso giù di morale e preferiva perlopiù stare per i fatti suoi. Si era allontanato anche un po’ dal basket» si premurò di informarlo cercando il suo sguardo con il proprio. «Quindi stavolta prima di partire cerca di essere chiaro con lui, o _costringilo_ a essere chiaro» portò alla bocca un’altra manciata di cereali.  
«Mi dispiace» si corrucciò. «Sei stato tu a stargli vicino nel frattempo?» domandò in evidente disagio. O forse stava cercando in malo modo di reprimere un attacco di invidia e gelosia.  
«Sì, sono stato io a fargli da balia, e lui l’ha fatto con me» pausa a effetto. «La balia, intendo». Non poteva farci niente, era troppo divertente stuzzicare gli altri in momenti simili. Kagami si schiarì la voce, nervoso.  
«Comunque» continuò poi Takao, «gli sono stati vicini anche Aomine e Kise. Tetsu-chan è un bravo ragazzo, non lascia mai da sole le persone che ama, lo abbiamo solo ricambiato. Fallo anche tu» l’esortò con un piccolo sospirò finale.  
Kagami gli annuì e poi mormorò un timido e roco "Grazie"; Takao gli replicò con un sorrisetto e una scrollata di spalle.  
«Ci sentiamo» si congedò Kagami alzandosi con attenzione dalla sedia per fare meno rumore possibile e non svegliare gli altri, e gli rivolse la schiena.  
«Ah, Kagami!» lo richiamò Takao; lui si voltò a guardarlo, sorpreso. «Occhio!» l’avvisò, facendo un cenno con due dita al lato del proprio collo, lasciandogli intendere di guardare cosa avesse lì lui.  
Kagami dovette intuirlo, perché nascose la "prova" – e "segno" di Kuroko – con una mano e andò via di corsa arrossendo e stringendosi nelle spalle.  
Takao si trattenne a stento dal battere i pugni sul tavolo per il troppo ridere: _che mattinata fantastica!_  
  
  
Ryota nel sonno sentì qualcosa muoversi e _ronzare_ accanto alla sua testa; infastidito, storse il naso e aprì gli occhi emettendo un flebile lamento: era il suo cellulare.  
Era quasi l’una di notte, aveva trascorso la nottata precedente perlopiù in bianco con quelli del Seirin da Kiyoshi e ora stava cercando di dormire il sonno dei giusti con il suo Yukio che gli stava per metà steso addosso: chi diavolo stava cercando di rovinare quel magnifico piano? Fece una smorfia e cercò a tastoni con la mano i propri occhiali sul comodino, li indossò e lesse bene il nome che lampeggiava sul piccolo schermo.  
 _Midorima Shintaro_.  
Era il colmo. Francamente, se lo stava chiamando solo per chiedergli se potesse prestargli qualcosa che aveva solo lui fra i suoi conoscenti ma che era stato disegnato come suo portafortuna del giorno, l’avrebbe pestato a sangue. Seriamente. Ryota era buono e caro, ma nessuno doveva dar fastidio a lui e il _suo_ Yukio mentre erano a letto insieme, sia che stessero dormendo, sia che stessero facendo _altro_.  
Aprì la linea e portò il cellulare all’orecchio. «Che succede?» esordì senza salutarlo e provando a essere il meno brusco possibile.  
«Volevo chiederti delle cose. Delle informazioni» rispose con tono anche fin troppo formale.  
«E non potevi aspettare domani mattina per chiedermele?» Parlava a bassa voce, fissando Yukio che dormiva ignaro con la guancia premuta contro il suo petto e una mano stretta sulla sua spalla: era sempre bello vedere come nel sonno fosse Yukio quello fra i due a essere possessivo. Yukio lo cercava sempre e voleva sempre tenerlo con sé anche inconsciamente.  
E comunque beato Yukio che aveva il sonno pesante.  
«Ho guardato il tuo oroscopo» gli spiegò Midorima, pragmatico e convinto, «hanno detto che stanotte i gemelli avrebbero avuto problemi a dormire, quindi ne ho approfittato».  
Era basito. «E questa ti sembra una buona scusa per chiamarmi a quest’ora?»  
«Sì».  
«Non hai pensato che forse avrei avuto dei problemi a dormire proprio perché tu mi avresti chiamato?»  
«No, ho fatto molto di più, ho agito di conseguenza: i gemelli avrebbero avuto problemi a dormire per via di un cancro».  
«Io…» si passò una mano sul volto, esasperato. «Ci rinuncio» sospirò, consolandosi stringendo meglio Yukio a sé, che a sua volta emise nel sonno un piccolo grugnito compiaciuto. «Midorimacchi, insomma, cosa vuoi?»  
«Che ti ha detto Takao dopo la mia partenza? Sii sincero».  
Ryota si rabbonì, inspirò a fondo. «Takaocchi…» si grattò un sopracciglio, pensoso, «beh, Takaocchi subito dopo è stato abbastanza a pezzi» glielo disse perché Midorima stesso doveva esserlo altrettanto se lo stava chiamando; lo sentì tacere. «Vederti per lui è stato un brutto colpo, ok? Perché gli ha ricordato sia quello che provava per te, sia come si è sentito quando l’hai rifiutato in quel modo… e comunque tu fai abbastanza schifo a scusarti!»  
«Le cose non sarebbero dovute andare così» ritorse, «ne abbiamo già parlato! Solo che…» sembrò calmarsi per poi esitare.  
«Solo che?» incalzò.  
«Anche per me vederlo è stato un brutto colpo: mi ha sbattuto in faccia i miei errori» ammise senza troppi giri di parole, ma con voce ferma. «Hai presente quando perdi una partita e poi passi la notte sveglio, con gli occhi fissi al soffitto, a ripensare a ogni tua mossa fin nel più piccolo dettaglio, per provare a capire perché hai perso? E nel farlo stai male, ti senti sempre più frustrato, però lo fai lo stesso».  
«Sì, ho presente» mormorò, abbassando appena la testa per sfiorare i capelli di Yukio col naso – ancora un piccolo gesto per consolarsi da solo.  
«Ecco, sto passando notti simili, alterno volte in cui ripenso alla confessione di Takao e il pugno che gli ho dato a volte in cui ripenso alla nostra ultima discussione».  
«E hai trovato dove hai sbagliato?»  
«Forse. Cioè, credo di sì» si corresse. Ryota sorrise, perché sentì nella voce di Midorima tutta la tipica incertezza ed esitazione di chi sente l’impellente bisogno di avere qualcuno al proprio fianco per potersi dire certo. Aveva ben presente anche quella di situazione. «Ho bisogno di rivedere Takao» ammise sconsolato. Appunto.  
Ryota sbuffò un sorriso malinconico e intenerito. «Midorimacchi, ascolta…» iniziò a dire paziente.  
«No, voglio sapere dove posso trovare Takao, perché…»  
«No, ascolta» ripeté piano e ostinato. «Credo che tu in questo momento sia confuso dai tuoi stessi bisogni e sia anche un po’ disorientato, ma quello che più conta è che tu non sia anche spaventato perché sappiamo entrambi che le prime due volte sei fuggito per questo, per la paura, no?»  
«… sì».  
«Ecco» sospirò, «quindi… rifletti» l’invitò. «Tu con Takao ai tempi della scuola hai fatto un tuo percorso, no? Penso che sia inutile nascondere che i passi da gigante che hai fatto nella vita e nei rapporti umani è anche merito di Takao, _soprattutto merito di Takao_ , solo che… purtroppo poi hai avuto bisogno di respirare aria nuova e lontana da lui per capire la vera importanza di questi passi. In questo preciso momento ti trovi a un paio di passi e un bel respiro profondo da quello che vuoi di più, forse anche dal tipo di persona che più ti piace essere» si azzardò a dire, «quindi fai ancora un altro bel respiro profondo» inspirò a lungo per spronarlo metaforicamente, «e poi rispondi: stavolta pensi di poter riuscire a fronteggiare le tue debolezze e accettarle?»  
«Sì» replicò cauto ma sereno.  
«Ok, allora prendi carta e penna: ti detto l’indirizzo di Takaocchi e Kurokocchi e i posti in cui potresti in caso trovarlo».  
Gli disse dove abitava Takao e gli ricordò anche come raggiungere il campetto dei ciliegi.  
«Grazie» gli disse Midorima, asciutto.  
Ryota sorrise. «Cerca solo di non mandare tutto all’aria anche stavolta» l’ammonì con finto tono lamentoso. «Buonanotte» tagliò subito corto per terminare la chiamata.  
«Ah, Kise!» lo richiamò.  
«Sì?» chiese perplesso.  
«Comunque stanotte non avresti avuto problemi a dormire solo per colpa di un cancro».  
«Ah no?» era sempre più confuso.  
«Anche per colpa di un leone. Buonanotte» e riattaccò secco.  
Ryota restò interdetto per un attimo, poi sentì il _suo leone_ muoversi di più addosso a lui e _capì_ ; scoppiò a ridere.  
«Hai finito di fare la comare pettegola con quell’idiota dell’oroscopo?» si lamentò Yukio con voce roca.  
«Come fai a dire che era lui?»  
«L’accento inconfondibile» bofonchiò contro il suo petto. «Talmente forte che mi è arrivato fino _a qui_ » s’indicò l’orecchio con fare quasi delirante.  
«Sei sveglio da molto?» gli chiese un po’ preoccupato.  
«Da abbastanza tempo da sentire bene come mi palpavi» l’informò, inspirando a fondo e sollevandosi appena da lui puntellando i gomiti contro il materasso.  
«Non ti stavo _palpando_ » obiettò alzando un dito con fare sentenzioso.  
«Mi stavi perfino _annusando_ » rincarò; Yukio era ancora mezzo addormentato e aveva una buffa espressione seria quanto scocciata in volto, ma le sue intenzioni sembravano molto chiare: con un ginocchio lo spinse ad allargare le gambe e si accomodò meglio sopra di lui.  
Ryota deglutì a stento. «Ti stavo… _coccolando_ » precisò con poca convinzione.  
Yukio si sfilò la maglia, poi gli tolse gli occhiali, gli prese il viso fra le mani e con l’aria seccata di chi parla con un bambino capriccioso gli baciò la fronte. «È notte fonda, mi sono svegliato per colpa tua e sempre per colpa tua sono eccitato, quindi adesso sta’ buono e lasciati punire, che sono troppo stanco per picchiarti come al solito» e si prodigò a togliergli la maglietta.  
Ryota ostentò stupore. «Yukicchi, non conoscevo ancora questo tuo lato da aggressore sonnambulo, devo dire che lo trovo interessante!»  
«Taci» mormorò abbassandosi a baciargli il petto.  
«Penso che potrei chiedere a Midorimacchi di chiamarmi anche domani notte!»  
«Ho detto _taci_ » gli tappò la bocca con la sua, baciandolo a lungo.  
Ryota piegò le ginocchia per premergliele contro i fianchi e decise che sì, tutto sommato poteva permettere al suo leone di non farlo dormire per quella notte.  
  
  
Kuroko aveva lasciato Kagami da Kiyoshi ed era tornato a stare momentaneamente dai propri genitori e la nonna – almeno fino alla partenza di Kagami e il ritorno all’università.  
Molti dicevano che era sempre nostalgico tornare a casa dopo essere vissuti a lungo altrove, in una città più grande, che a guardarsi intorno tutto sembrasse poi più piccolo e scomodo, ma a Kuroko non sembrava affatto così: camminando lungo il marciapiede tutto appariva come nuovo o diverso ai suoi occhi, perché poteva coglierne sfumature che da ragazzino gli erano sfuggite ed era piacevole; era come affermare che una volta tanto il tempo passando non aveva lasciato brutti segni, ma solo la maturazione del suo senso delle cose.  
Aveva dato appuntamento a Kagami al vecchio campetto da basket non molto lontano dal _Maji Burger_ , in tarda mattina in modo che né lì né dintorni non ci fosse qualcuno – i ragazzi sarebbero stati a scuola, la gente ancora a lavoro.  
Il vento fresco, frizzante, ma leggero della primavera lo investì appena facendogli sventolare la camicia slacciata su una maglia; si strinse nelle spalle e si avvicinò alla rete del campo per osservare non visto Kagami: l’aveva preceduto e stava giocando da solo.  
Notò che nello stile di Kagami c’erano poche tracce di quello che era stato qualche anno prima; certo, erano tracce simboliche, degli elementi che l’avevano sempre contraddistinto e sempre avrebbero continuato a farlo, ma tutto il resto era diverso: era meno aggressivo e più forte, più agile e meno veloce – perché meno avventato, forse. Doveva essere stato influenzato dal nuovo coach e dai nuovi compagni di squadra, doveva essere quindi anche un po’ cambiato come persona, ma… non poteva biasimarlo, perché era cambiato anche lui. E non doveva essere per forza una brutta cosa.  
«Kagami-kun?» lo chiamò stando attento a non spaventarlo; ebbe successo, almeno stavolta.  
«Oi!» gli sorrise, lanciando il pallone verso di lui per farlo rimbalzare ai suoi piedi; Kuroko lo prese al volo, lo soppesò per qualche secondo e poi mirò al canestro.  
Ovviamente la palla non entrò.  
«Fai ancora schifo» constatò Kagami, ironico e divertito.  
Lui riprese il pallone e ci giocherellò. «Tu invece sei migliorato molto, il tuo stile si è raffinato».  
Kagami inarcò un sopracciglio, ma non sembrò molto sorpreso. «Mi hai spiato?»  
«Ti ho _osservato_ » ritorse cocciuto; strinse il pallone fra le mani. «Uno contro uno?» propose.  
Kagami trattenne malamente una risata. «Ora come ora, non so quanto potresti durare contro di me».  
Sospirò. «Hai ragione». Si "vendicò" tirandogli la palla addosso con forza.  
Lui rise. «Con le tue peculiarità, però, potresti essere un vero campione di palla prigioniera!»  
«Grazie, ma no: non rientra fra le cose che mi piacciono».  
«Ti mancano le partite ufficiali?» gli chiese Kagami con un po’ di nostalgia.  
Avevano parlato molto in quegli ultimi due giorni, si erano raccontati cosa avevano fatto in quegli anni e delle loro nuove abitudini, e lui gli aveva parlato anche del campetto dei ciliegi. «Alle volte» riprese il pallone e lo fece roteare in equilibrio sopra un dito, «però il basket, anche se non è stata la mia scelta per il futuro, è e sarà sempre il mio stile di vita».  
«Lo so» sospirò guardandolo negli occhi con una certa fierezza.  
Lui era orgoglioso di Kagami, e Kagami era orgoglioso di lui: comunque sarebbero andate le cose, niente avrebbe potuto toccarli. Come aveva fatto a dimenticarlo o a non tenerlo in conto?  
«Kagami-kun, dobbiamo però parlare di alcune cose…» esordì, ma lui l’interruppe mettendo una mano davanti a lui con espressione seria e un po’ scocciata.  
«Prima, però, dobbiamo cercare di superare una tua certa abitudine, _Tetsuya_ ».  
Kuroko capì l’antifona, si corrucciò appena e strinse il pallone a sé. «È una forma di cortesia, _Kagami-kun_ ».  
«Ci conosciamo da anni, mi sarei anche un po’ rotto di tutta questa cortesia: veniamo al dunque, _Tetsuya_!»  
«È la mia natura e il mio modo di parlare, il mio stile, non voglio cambiarlo, _Kagami-kun_ » si ostinò.  
«Non mi piace che una persona con cui sono cresciuto e a cui tengo mi chiami ancora per cognome, _Tetsuya_ ».  
«Questo perché hai trascorso troppo tempo in America, _Kagami-kun_ , hai pure assorbito una strana gestualità, oltre che a uno strano accento e modo di parlare» ritorse puntiglioso.  
«Non c’entra da dove vengo, stiamo parlando del nostro rapporto». Non stavano litigando, si stavano _punzecchiando_ ed era bello: gli era mancato. «Ahhh» si lamentò, «mi arrendo, prova almeno usando il suffisso onorifico!»  
Kuroko tacque.  
«Andiamo, _Tetsuya_!»  
Kuroko inspirò a fondo, abbassò lo sguardo e palleggiò distratto una paio di volte. « _Taiga-kun_ » si arrese a dire a bassa voce.  
 _Taiga_ sorrise soddisfatto, gli rubò il pallone dalle mani e lo lanciò al canestro, _centrandolo_. _Tetsuya_ sperò che Aomine non lo venisse mai a scoprire, o l’avrebbe costretto per dispetto e proprio diletto a chiamarlo _Daiki-kun_ , magari durante una videochattata fissandolo a tutto schermo con la solita espressione da maniaco esaltato inquietante.  
Taiga lo distrasse dai propri pensieri. «Dovevi dirmi?»  
Cercò di sembrargli il più serio possibile. «Quando tornerai a Los Angeles…» iniziò.  
Lui aggrottò la fronte e sbottò subito, interrompendolo. «Non ho intenzione di lasciarti!»  
«Neanch’io» gli disse subito, «ma fra le cose che un paio di anni fa mi hanno trattenuto dal dirti quello che provavo per te c’era anche la lontananza, il fatto che avremmo intrapreso vite diverse e…» sospirò, «stiamo parlando di _due continenti diversi_ , Taiga-kun, non è il massimo della praticità per portare avanti una relazione, soprattutto se si ha degli stili di vita l’uno diverso dall’altro».  
Taiga s’impensierì e palleggiò a sguardo basso. «Non ho mai detto che sarebbe stato facile».  
«E io non ho mai detto che voglio rinunciarci, voglio solo che sia chiaro a entrambi quello che ci aspetta» specificò.  
«Se ci prefissiamo degli obiettivi, dei _progetti comuni_ , magari riusciremo a sentirci lo stesso insieme anche se lontani, no?» propose Taiga con un leggero imbarazzo. «Cioè, se programmiamo di fare qualcosa insieme in un futuro e continuiamo a pensarci, anche se nel frattempo saremo lontani e su strade diverse, ci sentiremo uniti perché sappiamo che nel futuro ci aspetta qualcosa, _questa_ cosa».  
Tetsuya esitò appena, era molto tentato. «Mi piacerebbe molto fare dei progetti per il futuro con te, ma sono troppo orgoglioso di te come giocatore per far pesare sulla sua carriera una cosa banale come _la mia posizione geografica_ » inspirò a fondo. «So quanto ami il basket e mi piace anche questo di te, sono fiero di te e di come hai portato avanti i tuoi sogni e la tua passione, non sarebbe giusto quindi chiederti di lasciare l’America e tornare qui in Giappone solo per me». Si strinse nelle spalle. «Se siamo diversi è anche perché tu sei il tipo da poter lasciare la propria patria e andare in America quando vuoi, io invece no: conosco i miei limiti e la mia natura, penso che si noti anche dal mio modo di parlare quanto io sia legato a certe tradizioni e quindi anche alla mia terra».  
«Non sceglierò mai il basket rinunciando a te» obiettò Taiga, irritato.  
«Non è quello che sto insinuando, e comunque non vorrei mai un Taiga-kun senza basket» smorzò appena con un sorriso, «solo che… potremmo _non fare_ progetti per il futuro?» sospirò. «Non voglio pensare a cosa faremo una volta che entrambi finiremo gli studi, voglio pensare a quello che abbiamo ora, perché…» Gli rubò il pallone dalle mani e palleggiò frustrato fissando solo il campo ai suoi piedi. «Perché quello che mi ha fermato anni fa è stata la lontananza» ripeté il concetto, «non voglio quindi pensarci troppo e fare programmi, voglio solo prendere atto che c’è effettivamente questo problema e affrontarlo giorno dopo giorno senza progetti che possano mettere ansia» trattenne il pallone fra le mani. «Forse non vederti per così tanto tempo era la boccata d’aria nuova che mi serviva per sapere e _capire_ che senza di te sto peggio, quindi tanto vale _accettare_ la lontananza».  
Taiga si rimpossessò del pallone. «Ok, adesso che mi hai raccontato delle tue paranoie, parlo io. Voglio diventare il numero uno al mondo, va bene? Hai idea di come si possa ottenere una cosa simile? Ti rispondo subito: giocando con la propria nazionale» concluse con tono serio, e riuscì a catturare per bene la sua attenzione e fargli alzare lo sguardo su di lui. «Doppia cittadinanza a parte, ti sembro il tipo da voler giocare con la nazionale statunitense? Avrò imparato il modo di giocare a basket negli States, ma è qui che ho imparato a essere un giocatore a tutto tondo, ad avere _una personalità_ come giocatore; è qui che vivono la gran parte delle persone a cui tengo: posso anche andare a migliorarmi ancora in America, ma sarà sempre qui che tornerò, e la mia pretesa sarà sempre rappresentare un giorno questo paese» lanciò a canestro. « _E voi_ » fece centro.  
Tetsuya inspirò a fondo e incrociò le braccia al petto. «Questo però è un progetto».  
«È il _mio_ progetto! Abbiamo vinto una Winter Cup e un Inter-High alle superiori e siamo diventati i numero uno in Giappone, e nel farlo ho potuto sfidare giocatori forti quanto me o _più di me_ , perché non puoi essere il migliore se non sai accettare delle sfide né ti impegni a giocartele bene. Ora sto facendo la stessa cosa all’interno della College League, mi ci vorrà del tempo, ma… _cavolo_ , voglio raggiungere quella dannata vetta e godermi ogni singola sfida! E quando avrò finito mi resterà solo un’ultima cosa da fare per divertirmi ancora a sfidare persone che non ho ancora incontrato: entrare nella nazionale. Hai intenzione di togliermi questo piacere?» concluse ironico e sottilmente minaccioso.  
«No» sbuffò.  
«Certo che non vuoi, perché senza basket non mi vuoi» sottolineò con ironica fierezza, «e io non ti voglio senza le tue scelte, quindi… ok, resta qui in Giappone a costruirti il tuo futuro, io farò lo stesso in America, perché se così non fosse non saremmo noi, ma… _tornerò_ , Tetsuya, va bene? Non so quanto tempo impiegherò, ma tornerò. Non è un programma, né tantomeno una promessa: è _un dato di fatto_ , perché è quello che voglio per completare il mio percorso».  
Tetsuya recuperò il pallone, pensoso. «Ti aspetterò» si arrese.  
«Lo so».  
«Continuando nel frattempo a supportarti».  
«Come hai sempre fatto» sorrise Taiga, ironico. «È _questo_ che siamo noi, no?» indicò prima se stesso e poi Tetsuya. «Ci supportiamo sempre a vicenda».  
Tetsuya si sentì finalmente più rilassato, perché sì, in fondo Taiga sapeva sempre come schiarirgli le idee e supportarlo. Ricordò una frase che a volta Kise diceva a bassa voce a Kasamatsu.  
«Io e te siamo storia» disse a Taiga con un sorriso fiero, guardandolo negli occhi.  
Lui lo ricambiò con lo stesso sorriso. «Già, puoi dirlo forte!»  
Un paio di anni prima, in quello stesso campetto ma alla luce della luna, Tetsuya non aveva intrecciato le dita alle sue, ora alla luce del sole voleva farlo: allungò una mano verso la sua e Taiga sbuffò un sorriso capendo subito le sue intenzioni.  
«Tornerò» gli disse Taiga sicuro e fiero, intrecciando le dita alle sue e chinandosi per poggiare la fronte alla sua. «Nel frattempo non sarà facile stare insieme, ma presto o tardi sarò sulla strada del ritorno».  
Tetsuya con l’altra mano stava sorreggendo il pallone, che se ne stava fra di loro _come sempre_ , ma non li infastidiva, anzi in qualche modo li univa ancora: non avrebbe mai dovuto pensare che senza il basket di mezzo il loro rapporto sarebbe finito, perché era impossibile che il basket li abbandonasse del tutto.  
Non c’era nessuno intorno, e comunque gli importò poco di essere visto: lasciò andare la mano di Taiga e l’afferrò per il colletto della maglia per tirarlo con forza verso di sé; lo baciò sulla bocca.  
Del resto, che fossero destinati prima o poi a baciarsi su un campo di basket faceva anche parte della storia.  
  
  
Con Kuroko fuori casa, Takao si sentiva libero di auto commiserarsi almeno un po’.  
"Tetsu-chan è a vivere la sua personale storia d’amore e di basket gay" pensò ironico, "quindi credo di avere tutto il diritto di vivere invece il mio personale disastro gay". Era deciso a passare la sua ennesima serata spaparanzato sul divano arancione a giocare ai videogames bevendo birra e mangiando patatine, _da solo_ , perché era questo pressappoco il modo in cui provava sempre a distrarsi dalle situazioni più spiacevoli. Peccato che l'effetto durasse poco e provocasse dipendenza: più lo faceva, meno durava, meno durava, più lo faceva.  
Vedere Midorima gli aveva solo dato conferma di quanto lui fosse rimasto un idiota ingrato incapace di buttar fuori quello che pensa e sente sul serio: era stato un bis poco gradito. Dopo la delusione iniziale, ora era soltanto arrabbiato, _e tanto_ , con lui, con se stesso e anche con il mondo intero.  
Sbuffò seccato, quando sentì suonare alla porta, andò ad aprire scalzo; guardò per prima chi fosse dallo spioncino e restò perplesso quanto sconvolto.  
Appoggiò una mano alla porta e l’altra alla maniglia, indeciso su cosa fare, ma comunque, se non gli avesse aperto, non sarebbe stato un gesto di codardia, ma solo di stanchezza. E stava proprio pensando di farlo quando…  
«So che sei in casa» lo sentì dire.  
Takao inspirò a fondo, irritato quanto rassegnato, e gli aprì.  
Midorima Shintaro lo guardò subito dritto in faccia, rigido ma serio, quindi a Takao sembrò un obbligo ricambiarlo col migliore dei propri sorrisi strafottenti.  
«Tetsu-chan non c’è, ripassa fra un paio di giorni» provò a tagliar corto con sarcasmo, anche se sapeva benissimo che lui non era certo venuto lì per Kuroko – quei due non erano mai andati un granché d’accordo – voleva soltanto infastidirlo e _pestargli la coda_ ancora un po’.  
«Non sono qui per lui».  
«Ah no?» _Pestargli la coda, punzecchiargli il posteriore con un rametto_.  
«Non mi fai entrare?»  
«Certo!» l’invitò a entrare con sarcasmo, quasi lo stesse facendo accomodare a quel paese con tanto piacere. Per mettere ancora più in evidenza quanto Midorima fosse un ospite poco gradito, Takao restò fermo all’ingresso con le braccia incrociate sul petto, come a dirgli implicitamente di spicciarsi a parlare e andare subito via, che non gli avrebbe mica offerto da bere – le birre comunque erano tutte sue a prescindere.  
«Chi ti ha dato l’indirizzo mio e di Tetsu-chan? Akashi?» indagò diretto.  
«No, quello da parte mia sarebbe stato barare: _ovvio_ che lui lo sapesse e che me l’avrebbe dato a priori».  
Takao sogghignò privo d’allegria. «Quindi hai avuto il benestare di Kise» ipotizzò.  
«Esatto» si spinse gli occhiali indietro sul naso.  
«E come l’hai convinto? Gli hai detto il suo oroscopo?»  
«… Quasi».  
«Senti» sbottò seccato, «smettila di giocare pulito ed elegante solo quando ti fa comodo e vieni al dunque, che non l’ho mica dimenticato che quando non sai che altro mezzo usare vai di pugni».  
«È questo il punto, Takao, sei l’unica persona che io abbia mai preso a pugni».  
«E non credi che già solo questo non mi faccia incazzare?!» alzò un po’ la voce. «Come pensi che possa farmi sentire meglio sapere di essere l’unica persona al mondo a ispirarti manie omicida?! E comunque questo lo sapevo già da un pezzo, più precisamente da quando un paio di anni fa mi hai guardato come se fossi la cosa più terrificante al mondo, qualcosa da cancellare dalla faccia della Terra a suon di pugni! Pensi che l’abbia dimenticato?»  
«No, ed è per questo che poi me ne sono andato via subito».  
«Pensavi che ti avrei ricambiato con la stessa moneta?» continuò con il sarcasmo.  
«No» alzò anche lui la voce, «al contrario: perché sapevo che tu non l’avresti mai fatto, e ciò era _terribile_ , Takao! Terrorizzante!»  
Quell’ultima frase lo colpì come un pugno allo stomaco, Takao sentì il bisogno di indietreggiare di un passo e appoggiarsi di schiena alla parete, improvvisamente _svuotato_. «Non penso di essere…»  
«Sì, che lo sei!» l’interruppe; era nervoso, arrabbiato e serio, era il solito Midorima che vedeva prima di una partita importante e alla ricerca di una rivincita, e ciò lo stava destabilizzando.  
«Lascia che ti spieghi, ok?» continuò Midorima. Takao trovò quantomeno bizzarro che Midorima stesse cercando di spiegargli quello che gli passava per la testa con l’espressione seria e pratica di uno che spiega la prossima strategia di attacco e difesa da usare per vincere, ma dopotutto quello era _Shin-chan_ , e _Shin-chan_ era fatto così anche quando si trattava di sentimenti. Gli annuì e lo lasciò proseguire.  
«Il più delle volte, quando si tratta delle cose a cui tengo di più, arrivo secondo; non importa quanto impegno io ci metta: posso essere quasi sempre il vincitore, posso riconfermare più volte le mie abilità personali e di essere il più bravo in assoluto in ciò che mi riesce meglio, ma arrivato alle battaglie che più mi interessano… perdo o arrivo secondo. È la storia della mia vita» concluse con un triste ghigno ironico.  
«Quell’ultima partita contro Akashi» continuò poi, «non era solamente una partita, tu lo sai cosa intendo ed è inutile che te lo dica… o forse no» si corresse. «Diciamo che c’era davvero tanto sul campo quella volta, era qualcosa che valeva sia per me come persona che per me come giocatore perché ero contro Akashi, ma con la _nostra_ squadra, Takao» lo guardò dritto negli occhi. «Eravamo al nostro ultimo anno, la nostra ultima partita e quella squadra l’avevamo portata fin lì proprio noi, era la _nostra_ squadra e tu eri il _mio_ capitano… e io mi sono perso a rincorrere le idee su come _farvi_ vincere, ho pensato così tanto a voi da non vedere che l’intralcio ero _io_ » ammise con una buona dose di solennità piena di colpevolezza.  
Takao lo guardò stupito e ancora più spaesato di prima, perché capiva e _non_ capiva allo stesso tempo cosa lui stesse cercando di dirgli, ma a parte ciò il significato sottinteso di una parola era più che chiaro.  
«Ero il _tuo_ capitano?» quasi mormorò.  
Midorima si spinse di nuovo indietro gli occhiali sul naso e poi avvicinò una mano al petto di Takao: gli premette piano un paio di nocche contro il cuore. «Eri il _mio_ capitano, e io ho fallito a dimostrare che eravamo nel giusto».  
La mano di Midorima restò lì posata sul suo cuore, così come Takao restò svuotato con le spalle al muro.  
«Io sto cercando di capire…» sussurrò Takao, sforzandosi di non prendergli la mano fra le sue.  
«Mi dispiace» e c’era sincero dispiacere nel suo sguardo, «durante la partita sei stato la mia debolezza e quando dopo, alla fine, mi hai… mi hai detto _quella cosa_ » ingoiò l’imbarazzo con nervosismo, «è stato come se tu mi avessi dato la conferma di essere la mia debolezza e la frustrazione mi ha fatto dirigere la mia rabbia contro di te. Mi dispiace, non te lo meritavi».  
Takao scosse la testa, stupito. «Perché te ne sei andato via subito? Avresti potuto parlarmene, avremmo potuto chiarirci subito…» Quanto poteva essere ostinato, Shin-chan?  
«Perché ho odiato il basket, in quel momento. Ho odiato me, te, noi, il basket e qualsiasi cosa mi avesse portato per errore a dare il peggio di me! Volevo provare a essere una persona migliore, a rialzarmi, ed era _spaventoso_ il fatto che tu al posto mio non mi avresti picchiato e che se solo fossi tornato indietro mi avresti perdonato!»  
«Certo che ti avrei perdonato» sbottò Takao irritato, «bastava chiarirsi!»  
«Vedi, è per questo che sei la mia debolezza» obiettò irritandosi altrettanto, «perché non importa quello faccio, tu non prendi mai sul serio quello che dico e resti appiccicato a me!»  
«È un mio problema se sono masochista, e comunque lo faccio perché tanto lo so che dici sempre il contrario di quello che pensi sul serio!»  
«No, è un problema _di entrambi_ perché così facendo mi spingi ad attaccarmi all’idea che non importa cosa farò, tu resterai sempre dalla mia parte!»  
Takao strinse i pugni e sbottò ancora più forte. «Resto sempre dalla tua parte perché hai costante bisogno che io ti faccia da filtro con gli altri! Smettila di girare attorno a quel che pensi davvero e buttalo fuori esattamente per com’è senza trasformarlo nel suo opposto, così finalmente non avrai più bisogno che io ti faccia da interprete! Sei rimasto l’assurdo idiota di una volta, _Shin-chan_!»  
L’ultima parola risuonò fra di loro come un colpo di cannone, quel nomignolo tornato sulle sue labbra li portò ad affrontare la realtà: in passato non avevano mai litigato così, ma da quello che si erano detti era come se fossero tornati a essere quelli di una volta, o forse meglio, visto che si stavano dicendo tutto in faccia.  
Midorima lo stava fissando in faccia confuso, spaventato e speranzoso, lui si sentiva altrettanto perso.  
«Shin-chan…» mormorò Takao di nuovo, prima che l’altro si abbassasse bruscamente per baciarlo sulla bocca.  
La testa di Takao cozzò all’indietro contro il muro, e gli fece male, tuttavia gli allacciò le braccia al collo e lo spinse più giù verso di lui per poterlo baciare meglio. Poi si separò appena dalle sue labbra con un sorrisetto.  
«Baci da schifo, Shin-chan».  
«Sta’ zitto, _lo so_ » gli mormorò di rimando, seccato e nervoso. Takao ricordò che Shin-chan a scuola non aveva mai avuto una ragazza, quindi non impiegò molto a intuire che tuttora non aveva avuto _nessuno_.  
«Allora lascia che io ti insegni» sussurrò riprendendo a baciarlo.  
Con quasi venti centimetri di differenza d’altezza non era facile baciarsi in piedi contro una parete, ma Takao non aveva minimamente voglia di separarsi da lui, non proprio ora che finalmente tutto era venuto a galla dopo anni, non proprio ora che il suo stupido sogno adolescenziale si stava realizzando. Ci mise tanto in quei baci lunghi e profondi, tanto delle sue speranze e tanto dei suoi desideri repressi, tanto dei suoi sogni da ragazzino e tanto del giovane uomo che voleva soltanto essere ricambiato da chi amava. Sentiva sotto il suo tocco che Shin-chan era disperato, _totalmente incapace di controllarsi_ , ed era bellissimo.  
Con il fiato corto per i baci e l’ansia d’aspettativa, Takao gli prese le mani fra le sue e gli fece cenno di seguirlo; in camera sua sarebbero stati meglio. Gli tolse la giacca e gli occhiali e lo spinse a sedersi sul letto, poi senza tanti complimenti si accomodò a cavalcioni su di lui e gli allacciò alle braccia al collo, perché questo avrebbe davvero imbarazzato tanto Shin-chan – e lui adorava punzecchiarlo – ma sarebbe stato troppo preso dai suoi baci per reagire in modo burbero. Sorrise quando baciandogli il collo lo sentì circondargli la vita con le braccia e stringerlo a sé.  
«Penso ancora che tu sia speciale» gli mormorò Takao all’orecchio; ricevette in risposta solo un lieve mormorio indistinto, o forse un piccolo gemito. «Sono ancora innamorato di te, Shin-chan» ebbe cura di dirglielo a un millimetro dal suo collo, perché se lo meritava di essere stuzzicato, se lo meritava eccome di essere costretto ad ascoltarlo senza reagire male.  
«L’ho capito» gli replicò stringendolo più forte a sé e provando a nascondere la testa contro la sua spalla.  
«Sono _sempre_ stato innamorato di te, Shin-chan» rincarò, ma con dolcezza.  
«Lo so» stavolta rispose aggredendogli piano e con un po’ d’impaccio il collo con le labbra e con i denti; prima che Takao però potesse accarezzargli la nuca, lui raggiunse il suo orecchio e gli sussurrò pianissimo una semplice frase.  
«Anch’io sono sempre stato innamorato te, _Kazunari_ ».  
E _Kazunari_ sapeva che molto probabilmente Shin-chan non gliel’avrebbe ridetto spesso, per questo sentì quasi il bisogno di piangere, ridere, urlare e baciarlo ancora.  
«Avresti dovuto cercarmi prima, Shin-chan!» lo rimproverò invece, stretto a lui e con una guancia contro i suoi capelli.  
«Lo so».  
«Dovevamo solo chiarirci!»  
«Mi dispiace».  
«Ti amo».  
«Anch’io».  
Per fortuna almeno non era troppo tardi, e Kazunari sapeva che sarebbero stati sempre abbastanza imperfetti da poter essere perfetti se insieme.

 

_Qualche settimana dopo…_

Passando accanto alla porta socchiusa della stanza di Kuroko, Takao sentì il vocione assonnato di Kagami dire in video chat che Aomine doveva smetterla di rompergli le palle chiedendogli chi era adesso il migliore amico di Kuroko – Aomine aveva chiesto a Kuroko il contatto di Kagami e lui gliel’aveva ingenuamente, o forse no, dato, e ora i patetici e infantili risultati erano quelli.  
«Taiga-kun, sei ingiusto, Aomine-kun era molto preoccupato per noi due».  
«Lo stai difendendo solo per potermi prendere in giro con lui! Smettila, Tetsuya!»  
Takao ghignò divertito e, borsone in spalla, andò oltre; si sedette a terra all’ingresso per allacciarsi le scarpe da ginnastica.  
«Tetsu-chan?» chiamò a gran voce stringendosi le stringhe. «Io sono pronto, ti precedo?»  
«No, sto arrivando, Takao-kun».  
Sentì il proprio cellulare emettere il _bip_ della ricezione di un messaggio; controllò chi fosse.  
"La lezione che avrei dovuto avere il prossimo venerdì mattina è stata annullata, ce la fai a partire prima invece che nel pomeriggio?"  
Takao sporse il labbro, pensoso, e controllò degli orari di partenza di un treno che si era appuntato sul cellulare. Rispose.  
"Sì! Per te è meglio alle 10,30 o alle 11,40?"  
"10,30, verrò a prenderti. Stai andando al campetto dei ciliegi?"  
"Sì, vuoi che ti saluti Sakura-chan?"  
"Certo, ma dille di trattare bene le sue dita e di non mangiucchiarsi più le unghie, che così facendo prende pure un sacco di germi. Buona partita, il tuo oroscopo dice solo di stare attento agli attacchi di un gemelli".  
Takao sorrise scuotendo la testa. "Stasera ti chiamo! Passa una bella giornata, Shin-chan!" Non aggiunse un cuore perché l’ultima volta che l’aveva fatto Shin-chan l’aveva _chiamato_ per _urlargli_ di non rifarlo _mai più_. Era stato abbastanza divertente, però.  
Fischiettò contento rimettendo a posto il cellulare; Kuroko lo raggiunse e indossò le scarpe.  
«Come sta Kagami?» chiese Takao.  
«Bene» gli annuì, «sto cercando però di convincerlo a dormire la notte, invece di passare il tempo con gli occhi al soffitto a calcolare la nostra differenza di fuso orario per capire quando dovrebbe chiamarmi».  
Takao scoppiò a ridere e aprì la porta. «So che lui ti piace anche per questo!»  
Kuroko in risposta gli sorrise felice, e fu una cosa così _bella_ che Takao sentì l’impulso di prenderlo affettuosamente per mano e trascinarlo fuori di corsa.  
«Dai, andiamo! Lo sai che Kasamatsu ci prende a calci quando arriviamo con più di cinque minuti di ritardo!»  
Chiusero a chiave l’appartamento e, correndo divertiti senza un vero motivo, mano nella mano andarono ancora una volta a giocare a basket.

 

_Sette anni dopo._

Midorima staccò con un gesto secco la lastra a raggi X dallo schermo luminoso e si voltò a guardare la ragazzina seduta accanto a lui.  
«La tua gamba sta bene, Hinata» le disse con affetto – e anche con un pizzico di sollievo, doveva ammetterlo. «Ma hai i muscoli e i tendini sotto stress: devi stare un po’ a riposo».  
Alle spalle della ragazzina, la coach Aida Riko sospirò di sollievo. «Per quanto tempo dovrà stare in panchina?»  
Lui fissò Hinata, che a propria volta lo stava guardando con occhioni supplicanti; Midorima ricordò mentalmente il tabellone del campionato, poi rispose. «Almeno due partite» fu la sentenza asciutta.  
«Ma…» cominciò a protestare la ragazza.  
«Niente ma!» gridò Aida dandole un sonoro pugno in testa. «Oggi hai fatto pure troppo giocando contro Yuri! E comunque nelle prossime due partite non è previsto alcun incontro con le _altre_!»  
Hinata si corrucciò, ma fu costretta a rassegnarsi. «Va bene» mugugnò.  
«Vai dalle tue compagne di squadre» le disse la coach ridandole la giacca della tuta del Seirin, «erano in pensiero per te. Vi raggiungo tra poco». Hinata annuì mesta e uscì dal piccolo ambulatorio del Pronto Soccorso.  
Aida tornò a guardare Midorima. «Davvero è tutto a posto?» chiese preoccupata. «Cioè, va davvero bene farla giocare fra due partite? Mi sembra troppo poco come riposo…»  
Lui soppesò la lastra. «Ce la può fare» ribatté sicuro, «e non lo dico solo perché so dell’accordo di loro sei e le appoggio. Anche se per noi adulti è sempre meglio non impicciarci nelle questioni delle nostre ragazze: sono cose che appartengono soltanto a loro».  
«Lo so» sbuffò seccata, «ma come coach e "mamma" non posso non preoccuparmi per lei!»  
«Comprensibile» si spinse gli occhiali indietro sul naso e lanciò un’occhiata ironica alla pancia di lei, _per ora_ ancora non molto grossa. «Soffri ancora di nausee mattutine, Riko?» Era al terzo mese.  
Lei incrociò le braccia al petto con aria cocciuta. «Penso di aver superato quella fase».  
«Effettivamente l’avevo notato che ora sei in quella degli sbalzi d’umore».  
Lei gli lanciò addosso il piccolo borsone sportivo che aveva con sé. «Voi uomini siete tutti uguali! Vai al diavolo pure tu, Shintaro, possibilmente insieme a mio marito e al resto della vostra stupida banda di maniaci del basket!» e andò via sbattendo la porta. Lui restò impassibile. Lei rientrò, riprese il borsone che aveva dimenticato e andò via come nulla fosse.  
Poi rientrò ancora una volta e urlò. «E comunque ti saluta Teppei, che mi manda a dirti di rispondere presto a Nakatani!» richiuse di nuovo la porta.  
Midorima sospirò e si massaggiò la fronte: non era affatto sorpreso che il suo vecchio coach delle superiori avesse contattato perfino Kiyoshi Teppei per convincerlo.  
La squadra femminile della Shutoku necessitava di un nuovo coach e visto che Kiyoshi aveva imitato la strada intrapresa da Kise, Nakatani per prima aveva contattato lui, trovandosi però battuto sul tempo: Kiyoshi aveva già accettato il ruolo di coach della squadra di basket femminile della Yosen. Dopo Kise e i tre anni passati alla Teiko, era stato Kiyoshi a raccogliere il talento di Yuri per migliorarla: la ragazza era al suo primo torneo fra scuole superiori, ma la classe di Kiyoshi aveva già lasciato su di lei il suo segno.  
Il Seirin era riuscito a vincere contro il Yosen solo al fischio finale; probabilmente Riko aveva trascorso tutta la partita a gridare improperi contro Teppei; Kazunari – che aveva assistito alla partita – più tardi si sarebbe divertito _un sacco_ a riassumergli tutto.  
Della proposta ricevuta da Nakatani ne aveva parlato anche con Kise.  
«Midorimacchi, lo sai che stai chiedendo consigli alla persona sbagliata, vero?» l’aveva apostrofato. «Hai idea di quanto io, Riko-chan e Teppicchi vorremmo che tu portassi la tua nobile persona in panchina?»  
«Morite. Tutti e tre».  
Ma del resto Kise era una persona ormai del tutto scoppiata, visto che per qualche strana ragione si era messo pure ad allenare la squadra di Nana, oltre a tutto il cumulo di lavoro che aveva con la sua squadra di basket in carrozzina.  
«È perché Kise-kun ama davvero moltissimo il basket» gli aveva detto Kuroko, «non può separarsene e così lo sta vivendo al meglio: nonostante tutto il basket è diventato lo stesso la sua professione».  
Midorima pensava invece che fosse perché Kise era un pazzo esaltato, ma non era quello il problema, al momento.  
Un paio di sere prima, in previsione dell’Inter-High femminile, aveva personalmente allenato Sakura fino a tardi, mentre Kazunari se ne stava seduto su una panca a osservarli compiaciuto.  
«Sono un medico» aveva ribadito a Kazunari mentre gli passava una lattina di pocari. «Non un insegnante di educazione fisica».  
«La verità è che non puoi lasciar stare il basket, lo ami troppo!» gli aveva ribadito il concetto esposto da Kise.  
Quella situazione era pressappoco una congiura.  
Il suo cellulare squillò, neanche a farlo apposta era Nakatani.  
«Ho delle notizie» esordì il vecchio coach con tono soddisfatto.  
«Cioè?» provò a tagliar corto scartabellando un paio di cartelle cliniche.  
«A quanto pare tutte le scuole che sono riuscite ad accaparrarsi una delle ex _protégés_ di Kise hanno intenzione di sfruttare il loro talento al meglio con l’aiuto di un coach che sia un veterano».  
Il vecchio sembrava _troppo_ contento: con che genere di notizia l’avrebbe tentato, stavolta? «E quindi?»  
«Himuro Tatsuya ha accettato l’offerta di allenare la squadra femminile della Too» l’informò.  
Midorima fece mente locale: Himuro era stato un asso ed era sempre stato persistente con gli allenamenti, come coach non doveva essere materiale su cui scherzare, ma non vedeva però come poteva attirarlo ad accettare quella sorta di sfida che era allenare una squadra.  
«Interessante» commentò annoiato.  
«E poi…» continuò Nakatani, e fece _un nome_.  
Midorima sbarrò gli occhi.  
  
  
Sarebbe andato lo stesso a vedere Sakura giocare – era una cosa _ovvia_ – ma ora che aveva la certezza che anche _lui_ sarebbe andato ad assistere alla partita non poteva ancor di più esimersi dal farlo.  
C’era parecchia folla, tra l’altro sul campo accanto si stava disputando Kaijo vs Too e avviandosi verso gli spalti s’imbatté in una scena non proprio inusuale.  
Ayame, pantaloncini e giacca slacciata della Too, aveva un pallone in mano e con aura _assassina_ stava andando fuori dal palazzetto dello sport, forse a concentrarsi meglio palleggiando e borbottando ingiurie nell’attesa di tornare in campo a giocare contro Nana.  
«Ciao, Shintaro onii-san» lo salutò di sfuggita, atona e mortalmente seria – Kazunari avrebbe invece detto _incazzata come una bestia_.  
Subito dopo un ragazzo con addosso la divisa scolastica della Too e la cravatta allentata sbucò dalla folla per raggiungerla correndo. «Aya-chan! Non correre così! E non prendere freddo!» Era Ren.  
Perché mai quei due dovevano sempre farlo assistere a scene simili?  
Sospirò, si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso e andò al campo che gli interessava.  
 _Shutoku vs Rakuzan_.  
Non impiegò molto a individuare chi cercava: se ne stava in piedi con le mani appoggiate alla ringhiera, perfino dalla postura era palese che lo stesse aspettando; Midorima ghignò e andò al suo fianco.  
«Salve, Shintaro» lo salutò con un accenno di sorriso. «È commovente ritrovarci qui proprio durante questa partita, vero?»  
Fu sincero e imperturbabile. «No, Akashi». A Midorima sembrò di vedere l’inizio di uno scoppio di risa sulla sua faccia, ma forse fu solo un’impressione, perché poi tornò l’Akashi di sempre.  
«Immagino tu sappia della proposta che mi è stata fatta».  
«Accetterai» replicò Midorima, spiccio e sicuro.  
«Tu non allenerai la Shutoku?»  
In quel momento le due squadre entrarono in campo, Midorima vide che Sakura lo cercò subito sugli spalti e quando lo vide agitò un braccio, festosa.  
«Shintaro-nii!»  
Lui si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso intenerito e la ricambiò agitando la mano in sua direzione; notò che Akashi lo stava fissando inespressivo: si ricompose subito e si sistemò meglio gli occhiali sul naso.  
«Ci stavo giusto riflettendo sopra» rispose ad Akashi, «ma penso tu sappia già la mia risposta». Poi osservò Sakura correre dalla parte opposta del campo gridando festosa il nome di Tsubaki, che inespressiva come sempre si lasciò stritolare in un abbraccio; poi Sakura le strinse una mano fra le sue e dovette dirle qualcosa come "Giochiamo una bella partita, _come promesso_!" e lei le annuì con l’espressione di un genitore serio che annuisce a un bambino troppo vivace. Intorno alle due erano tutti più o meno sconvolti.  
Sorrise.  
 _Quelle_ erano le ragazze di cui lui, Kise e Kasamatsu erano fieri.  
Kise le aveva allenate tutte e sei fino al loro ingresso alla Teiko, e lui e Kasamatsu ogni tanto avevano dato il loro supporto. Alle medie erano finalmente entrate in un vero club di basket e i loro incontri si erano fatti più saltuari, ma ora… beh, ora il gioco si era fatto duro.  
«Tsubaki è una giocatrice molto interessante» commentò Akashi.  
«Non ti somiglia per niente» mentì. _In parte_. «Kasamatsu ha influenzato parecchio il suo stile di gioco».  
Lui annuì. «Kasamatsu è un giocatore dalle capacità accettabili».  
Midorima rivolse gli occhi al soffitto: probabilmente Kasamatsu in quel momento era al ritiro della nazionale a trascinarsi dietro Kagami e Aomine tirandoli per le orecchie, ma sentendo ciò non avrebbe disdegnato venire fin lì per prendere a calci Akashi.  
«Sì» osservò, preferendo restare sul vago.  
«Tra l’altro credo che Tsubaki nutri ancora un certo interesse per lui» aggiunse Akashi. Stavolta Midorima fu certo di vedere un accenno di scoppio di risate sul suo volto; ghignò.  
«Confermo».  
«Nel caso sia il Kaijo che il Rakuzan dovessero vincere, ti andrebbe di farmi compagnia mentre assisto anche alla loro partita?»  
«Pensi che Tsubaki potrebbe fare una dichiarazione di intenti verso il coach del Kaijo?»  
Assentì. «La vedo molto determinata».  
«Allora è andata» replicò spingendosi indietro gli occhiali sul naso.  
Tsubaki che dichiarava a Kise che qualora avesse vinto avrebbe sposato Kasamatsu-sama sarebbe stato qualcosa di _epico_. Avrebbe dovuto chiamare Kazunari per dirgli di raggiungerlo alla partita.  
«Quindi» sospirò Akashi, soddisfatto, «al prossimo torneo saremo di nuovo dei nemici».  
Midorima capì che non poteva e _non voleva_ lasciare il basket. «Ti batterò con la _mia compassione_ » ribatté con leggera ironia.  
«Non farmi aspettare troppo, Shintaro».  
Le squadre erano pronte, ancora una volta risuonò nell’aria il fischio d’inizio.

 

**– _Tip off_ – **   
**Fine**

**Author's Note:**

> Per i lavori/percorsi alternativi intrapresi dai ragazzi della Generazione dei Miracoli che hanno lasciato il basket mi sono rifatta alle informazioni tradotte dalla _Characters Bible_ trovate in rete, escluso per Akashi, che in teoria senza basket sarebbe diventato un giocatore professionista di shogi :) Anche l’hobby della chitarra di Kasamatsu viene da lì.  
>  La parte di dialogo in corsivo su quanto (non) parlino Kuroko e Kagami è ripresa dal capitolo 53.  
> La prima canzone cantata da Takao ubriaco è _White Flag_ di Dido, la seconda _All by myself_ di Celine Dion :)


End file.
